


Пробуждение

by 2angelwolf, badweather, Mormeril, shiannan, Vemoro



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Family Dynamics, Father-Daughter Relationship, House Martell, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 25
Words: 45,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2angelwolf/pseuds/2angelwolf, https://archiveofourown.org/users/badweather/pseuds/badweather, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mormeril/pseuds/Mormeril, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiannan/pseuds/shiannan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vemoro/pseuds/Vemoro
Summary: "Убей мальчика и дай мужчине родиться". Доран и Оберин после смерти Элии.





	1. Дорн

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Awakenings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/436673) by [cortchuzska](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cortchuzska/pseuds/cortchuzska). 



> Иллюстрации: Любава21 (видеоклип), Горацио (арт "Пробуждение"), Lilymoor (арт "Водные Сады")

В ярко-синем небе, которым так славился Дорн, пел жаворонок, и прекрасный день сиял во всем своем великолепии, словно в насмешку. Пологи шатра были спущены, внутри царила духота.

 — Дети преграждали Роберту путь к трону. — Охрипший от горя голос Дорана был спокоен.

 — А сестра преградила путь убийцам своих детей. Как опрометчиво с ее стороны, — саркастически отметил Оберин.

 — Неизбежные жертвы войны. Они хотят заставить нас смириться с этим. — Доран замолчал и попытался сглотнуть комок в горле, но не сумел.

 — Новости от верных нам людей из королевского дворца. — Он передал брату письма. — Их доклады наводят ужас.

 — Кто убил Элию? — Оберин в волнении быстро пролистал бумаги.

 — Имена подставные — люди, не имеющие к этому отношения. Читай дальше.

 Оберин пробежал глазами пергамент.

 — Зачем они пошли на это?

 — Корыстолюбцы хотят снискать благосклонность нового короля. Многое изменилось, а Роберт всегда был щедр, раздавая то, что не принадлежит ему по праву. Их наградили землями, титулами, выгодной женитьбой, должностью при дворе или военными трофеями?

 — Роберт слишком кичится своей доблестью и образом прекрасного рыцаря. Он не настолько глуп, чтобы не замечать, как от его имени насилуют женщин и убивают детей, а уж тем более отдавать прямые приказы.

 — Но я абсолютно уверен, что он намеренно закрыл глаза на действия своих людей, которые избавили его от помех, — кисло возразил Доран.

 Он предполагал, что Оберин впадет в безумие, скорбя по сестре, однако тот был на удивление спокоен, и это тревожило Дорана.

 — Насколько я помню, около года назад Рейегар собственноручно посвятил Клигана в рыцари, — процедил Оберин сквозь зубы.

 — Долг чести мог бы удержать его от убийства?

 — По крайней мере, этот так называемый долг чести мог бы обязать его подарить детям легкую смерть и не трогать Элию. Она ничем не угрожала Роберту Баратеону — у нее не было прав на престол. Зачем ему понадобилась ее смерть?

 — Элия сопротивлялась, защищая своих детей.

 — Естественный порыв матери… А мы знаем, что Григор Клиган достаточно высок и тяжел, чтобы без труда одолеть хрупкую женщину, маленькую девочку и младенца, — сказал Доран. — Люди, жаждущие власти, стремятся добиться расположения короля. Превыше всего Тайвин Ланнистер ценит беспрекословное подчинение, и он отнюдь не слабый правитель. Его люди могут бесчинствовать, как им заблагорассудится, однако Тайвин никогда бы не позволил своим знаменосцам пренебречь приказами или перейти границу дозволенного. — Доран намеренно сделал паузу. — Выгнал ли Ланнистер своевольных псов из своих покоев? Лишились ли они его благоволения?

 Оберин пристально посмотрел на него, и Доран продолжил:

 — Он по-прежнему держит при себе прикормленных чудовищ. Когда Тайвин решит, что пришло время устрашить врагов, то вновь спустит с привязи свое бешеное зверье.

 — Свора безмозглых шавок! Они сделали то, что было велено! — прошипел Оберин. — Их поманили сочными костями, и по щелчку пальцев хозяина они выполнили приказ.

 — Ланнистер долгие годы был Десницей прежнего короля и его лучшим другом, именно поэтому он так старается выслужиться перед новым правителем. Его честолюбию нет предела. Пост Десницы не утолил его жажды власти, он всегда хотел, чтобы его дочь стала королевой.

 — В отличие от Роберта ему чуждо милосердие, и он славится своими жестокими расправами. Именно Ланнистер отдал приказ убить Элию. У кого еще была хоть малейшая причина ненавидеть нашу сестру?

 — Ты задал верный вопрос, но пока у нас нет доказательств.

 — Тебе нужно больше доказательств? — угрюмое лицо Оберина потемнело. — По мне, так их вполне достаточно. Нам бросили вызов, и мы должны принять его.

 — Ланнистер не бросает вызовы ради развлечения. Если мы сейчас начнем войну, то погибнем. Войска Тайвина почти не понесли потерь, ведь он до последнего момента избегал участвовать в сражениях. — Доран разгладил скомканные листы пергамента. — Ланнистер способен таить зло годами, не забывая ни единой мелочи.

 — Как и ты, брат? — с издевкой спросил Оберин, наградив того презрительным взглядом.

 Доран подавил раздражение и никак не отреагировал на выпад.

 — Тайвину мало смерти Элии. Наши призывы выдать виновных ставят его под удар. Ланнистер делает все возможное, чтобы уничтожить нас, но мы не Рейны и не Тарбеки. Он не единственный, кто понимает, что лучший способ победить в битве — заставить других драться вместо себя. Я не шагну в расставленную ловушку.

 — А я шагну. Я захвачу в пекло столько врагов, сколько смогу, — и горе каждому, кто вздумает молить меня о пощаде! Пускай попробуют изловить Змея! Они сполна отведают яда с моих клыков. — Оберин мрачно рассмеялся. — Ты преклонишь колени перед «праведным» королевством, возведенным на крови невинных детей и изнасилованных женщин? А я хочу взамен отведать крови врагов. Во имя мести!

 — Ты хочешь развязать войну? Объявить поход в Королевские Земли во имя мщения? Свергнуть Баратеонов, Ланнистеров, Старков, Талли, Арренов из Долины? Этот подвиг нам не по силам. Будет новый мятеж, обреченный на провал. Дорн не сможет победить в открытом противостоянии. Впрочем, даже если твоя затея выгорит — кого ты возведешь на трон? Визериса? Мальчик не сумеет на нем удержаться.

 — Меньше всего меня волнует, чей зад будет полировать Железной трон. — Оберин поднялся, упершись ладонями в столешницу. Он подался вперед, и мышцы на его руках напряглись. — Мне важно, сколько мертвецов я свалю к его подножью. И что ты сделаешь, Доран? Просто промолчишь, как и всегда?

 Оберин сверлил брата взглядом, но тот не отвел глаза.

 — Война — вот единственный ответ!

 — Оберин, неужели ты настолько слеп? Тайвин оставил для нас этот единственный вариант. Никогда не делай того, что ждет от тебя враг! Я не собираюсь становиться марионеткой Ланнистера и участвовать в затеянной им интриге. Если он так стремится развязать войну с Дорном, то взамен получит долгий холодный мир, который я ему обеспечу. Я не собираюсь плясать под «Рейнов из Кастамере».

 — Я представлял себе пляски другого рода. Пляски мечей и копий. Нет музыки слаще для тех, кто жаждет сокрушить врагов в битве.

 — Это приведет к смерти, брат, — пробормотал Доран. — Твой план слишком ненадежен.

 Оберин отмахнулся от тихого сдержанного ответа.

 — А ты можешь предложить план получше? Я не собираюсь торчать здесь, взывая к справедливости, и причитать, словно беспомощная женщина, — в гневе бросил он и, отдернув полог, вышел наружу, кипя от ярости.

 Доран услышал ржание лошадей, быстрый перестук копыт и голос Оберина, выкрикивающий команды. Легкий ветерок всколыхнул воздух внутри шатра, и все звуки быстро растворились в тишине пустыни.

 «Наша сестра была беспомощной женщиной, — подумал Доран, — у нее не было шансов».

 


	2. Солнечное Копье

«Доран! Если ты изнурен или тебя одолевают сомнения, или когда твой разум затуманен — ступай в Водные Сады. Только там ты найдешь ответы, и нигде больше», — слова матери часто возникали в его памяти с тех пор, как он стал принцем Дорна.

* * *

— Тебе станет лучше в Водных Садах, они помогут забыть твою скорбь.

— Водные Сады?

— Подумай о браке. Тебе нужно жениться, обзавестись наследниками и обеспечить свое будущее. Это пойдет тебе на пользу.

— Брак. Чтобы забыть свою скорбь, — безучастно повторил он.

— Я не узнаю тебя, Оберин! После гибели Элии у тебя не было ни женщины, ни мужчины. Воздержание вредно, заведи роман утехи ради. Это поможет забыть твою скорбь.

— Утехи? — Оберин взмахнул исхудавшей рукой. — Я не хочу забывать свою скорбь — в ней моя утеха.

Доран почувствовал, как плотный ком сдавил его горло.

— Ты не подчинился моим приказам.

— Да, — угрюмо ответил Оберин.

— Если бы ты не был моим братом, оказался бы в змеиной яме, — печально произнес Доран.

— Я бы оказался в змеиной яме, — безразличным тоном согласился он.

— Ты мой брат, Оберин.

Тот слепо уставился в окно, забранное решеткой.

— Да, — помедлив, ровным голосом ответил он. — Твой единственный брат.

«Непреклонный, несгибаемый, несдающийся…»

Впрочем, Оберин Мартелл уже был близок к тому, чтобы сдаться. Доран встал и положил руку ему на плечо.

— Я люблю тебя и любил ее, — Доран сделал паузу. — Но Дорн я люблю сильнее. Я никогда не начну войну, в которой мы не сможем победить.

* * *

— Я мог бы защитить ее.

— Прекрати изводить себя — тебя не было в столице.

— Если бы я оказался там… — прошептал он.

— Если бы ты оказался там, тебя убили бы вместе с Элией.

— Я бы погиб, но не один, — Оберин скрестил руки и мрачно усмехнулся.

— Только глупец льет слезы над тем, что не в силах изменить.

— Если бы я мог прекратить думать об этом, мне стало бы все равно. Но мне не все равно, Доран… отнюдь не все равно, — произнес он глухим голосом.

Оберин опустил голову, словно утомившись непривычно длинной речью.

— Ты всегда был таким самоуверенным гордецом, Оберин. Чем скорее ты поймешь, что не можешь быть вездесущим, вечно идти напролом и получать то, чего страстно желаешь, — тем скорее исцелишься. Порой мы вынуждены разыгрывать карты, выданные судьбой.

— Мы правители Дорна. Правитель может сам выбрать свою судьбу, а затем держать ответ за то, что сделал или не сделал.

— Правитель должен выбирать мудро и знать, что ему подвластно, а что нет, — Доран грустно посмотрел на него. — Ты не можешь защитить всех. Иногда ты не в силах спасти даже тех, ради кого готов пожертвовать собственной жизнью.

Он добавил сдавленным голосом:

— Тех, кого любишь. Своих близких.


	3. Доран

Внезапная кончина матери, безумие Рейегара, мятеж Роберта, война, разорение Королевской Гавани, Элия и ее дети, свержение Таргариенов, возведение на трон Баратеона, волна беспорядков в Дорне и Оберин во главе бунтовщиков — вот кошмарная бесконечная цепь кризисов, с которыми Доран должен был справляться в одиночку.

Дорнийцы молились на принца Оберина и, не раздумывая, последовали бы за ним в любую из семи преисподних, исступленно выкрикивая его имя. Путь Оберина вел к войне, в которой Дорн был бы полностью уничтожен, а именно этого Доран отчаянно пытался избежать. Но все его усилия привели к тому, что дорнийцы презирали его как труса и начали выказывать откровенную враждебность.

Он опасался предательства среди своих подданных. Единственным человеком, кому он мог полностью довериться, был Арео Хотах, телохранитель его жены, приехавший вместе с ней из Норвоса. Доран решил забрать его в свою охрану, не спросив мнения леди Мелларио. Это стало очередным оскорблением, которое ей пришлось проглотить вместе с прочими обидами. Некоторые из них она смогла простить, а некоторые — нет. Сейчас леди Мелларио скрывала разочарование в супруге и браке. Власть Дорана над непокорными лордами и неистовыми дорнийцами ослабевала с каждым днем. Он уже потерял сестру, почти потерял брата, и жена тоже от него отворачивалась.

Договорный брак подобен ростку, проклюнувшемуся из зерна, — одной лишь любви для него недостаточно, чтобы расти дальше. Ему нужна вода и забота. В этом вскоре убедился Доран, который давно забросил свой сад любви, и он высох без подпитки под неумолимым безжалостным дорнийским солнцем.

Безжалостность и неумолимость — вот качества истинного принца Дорна.

— Он должен покориться моей воле. Не нужно применять силу без необходимости.

— А если принц Оберин будет сопротивляться?

Доран знал, что сражения не избежать.

— Делайте, что должно, капитан. — Жестом он велел ему удалиться.

Тот стукнул древком своей секиры в мраморный пол, показывая, что принял приказ, и, повернувшись кругом, вышел из покоев.

Арео Хотах был единственным воином, кому Доран мог поручить эту непростую задачу. Капитан гвардии дал клятву защищать, служить и подчиняться. Простые обеты для простой души.

Обязанности Дорана, которые завещала ему мать, почти ничем не отличались от клятв Арео Хотаха — защищать детей, служить Дорну, подчиняться королю. Простые обеты для простых душ.

«Пусть другие думают именно так».

Доран Нимерос Мартелл, принц Дорна, не был простым человеком.

«Пусть они видят мое разбитое сердце и преклоненное колено. Я склонюсь перед Королевской Гаванью. Никто не поверит, если это сделает Оберин — опасный и непредсказуемый, как дикий огонь».

Доран был осмотрительным человеком.

«Я готов вынести презрение всех Семи Королевств, Дорна и даже собственной семьи, если это всего лишь плата за месть. Я умею ждать».

* * *

Арео Хотах выследил Оберина и захватил в плен, сумев избежать кровопролития, — оглушил его секирой, повернув лезвие плашмя. Он привез принца в Солнечное Копье, в беспамятстве, еле живого.

Оберин провел без сознания несколько дней, затем Дорану сообщили, что его брат очнулся. Тот смотрел на него остекленевшими воспаленными глазами — прежняя тень полного жизни Оберина. Точно такой же взгляд был у Морса и Оливара, когда они умирали.

Он взял Оберина за руку, но тот не узнал его. Каждый день Доран отчаянно надеялся, что здоровье, сила и выносливость, которых не было у их умерших братьев, достались Оберину, и тот выздоровеет.

«Ему не выжить».

Доран поклялся: «Но выживу я. Выживет Арианна. Выживет Дорн. Кто бы ни стал правителем Дорна, он никогда не забудет и не простит того, что случилось».

Оберин все же поправился. Он узнал Дорана и вновь начал говорить, лихорадка постепенно отпускала его. Но глаза Оберина по-прежнему словно оставались незрячими, а каждое утро, когда Доран навещал его, между ними повторялся один и тот же разговор.

Доран постоянно спрашивал себя: неужели тот пылкий, надменный и необузданный Оберин, которого он помнил, умер, оставив лишь пустую оболочку.

* * *

Он долго выжидал, прежде чем снова задать вопрос, на который вместо ответа вечно получал молчаливую усмешку. Оберин проиграл, но Доран чувствовал, что праздновать победу пока рано. Его сломленный брат все еще не сдавался и не хотел полностью подчиниться его воле.

— Обещай мне, что больше не будешь поступать опрометчиво.

В этот раз Оберин кивнул.

— Хорошо.

Подавив вздох облегчения, Доран прикрыл глаза. Ему захотелось крепко обнять брата за плечи, однако он преодолел этот порыв. Любой неосторожный жест или слово могли разрушить хрупкое душевное равновесие Оберина. Мгновенье спустя он услышал шепот:

— Опрометчиво… Если бы я только знал, что это такое...

Доран приказал охране неусыпно находиться в покоях выздоравливающего брата, опасаясь, что тот может навредить себе. Круглосуточное бдение стражей отнюдь не улучшило настроения Оберина.


	4. Водные Сады

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — Надеюсь, ты чувствуешь себя лучше.

— Надеюсь, я смогу проехать несколько лиг в седле, не потеряв сознания.

Первое недолгое путешествие после заточения в Солнечном Копье — в сопровождении Арео Хотаха или, скорее, под его бдительным надзором. За ними в отдалении следовала пара стражников, а стоило им покинуть пределы города, как позади собрался целый вооруженный отряд. Они едва миновали половину пути до Водных Садов, когда Арео Хотаху пришлось пересадить ослабевшего Оберина на своего коня и поддерживать его, словно малое дитя. Достигнув окраины Садов, Оберина переложили на носилки.

* * *

— Сколько людей охраняют Водные Сады, Арео?

— Тридцать, мой принц. Как обычно.

— Удвой стражу.

— Когда принц Оберин выздоровеет, мне отвезти его обратно в Солнечное Копье?

— Держи его в Садах, подальше от Солнечного Копья и неприятностей. Без моего дозволения он ни с кем не должен видеться или вступать в переписку.

— Леди Мелларио не обрадуется, узнав, что принц Оберин поселился в Садах.

— Полагаю, что его это тоже совсем не обрадует.

* * *

Формальным предлогом для Дорана приехать в Водные Сады послужил визит к супруге, которая уже долгое время жила там, восстанавливая здоровье после рождения Квентина. Но на самом деле Доран беспокоился о брате. С тех пор, как Оберина в беспамятстве доставили в Сады, от него не было никаких известий — ни протестов, ни жалоб, ни единой весточки. А затем появилась записка: «Нужно поговорить».

— Ты никак не отреагировал на свою вынужденную изоляцию в Садах, — осторожно начал Доран.

Он полагал, что Оберин все еще слаб, как котенок, и у него не хватит сил на пререкания и споры, однако тот выглядел на удивление бодрым и собранным — совсем как до болезни.

— Я считал это бесполезной тратой времени.

Оберин направился к апельсиновой роще.

— Зачем ты хотел переговорить со мной?

Доран искренне хотел довериться Оберину, однако он прекрасно знал, что ему следовало полагаться только на себя. Брат всегда отличался сумасбродностью, именно поэтому Доран решил держаться настороже.

— Водные Сады сводят меня с ума. Я не могу здесь больше оставаться.

Оберин подхватил спелый апельсин и принялся бесцельно перебрасывать его из руки в руку. Затем он вонзил ногти в оранжевую кожуру и принялся аккуратно снимать ее.

— Я не был здесь с детства.

Он осторожно отделил полукружие апельсиновой корки и проделал в ней дыры, обозначив глаза. «Словно в детстве, когда мы вырезали в кожуре клыкастую пасть, затем набивали ее сухими стеблями, заливали внутрь масло и поджигали. Мы представляли, что это огнедышащий дракон», — подумал Доран.

— Я помню, как мы здесь жили. Элия не могла все время плескаться в бассейнах и предпочитала наблюдать за нами. Каждый вечер я рассказывал ей о своих шалостях, зная, что она никогда не выдаст меня матери.

«Принцы и драконы» была одной из немногих игр, в которые дозволялось играть хрупкой Элии, и они вечно спорили, стараясь изменить правила. Оберин хотел быть прекрасным принцем, спасающим принцессу из лап драконов, а Элия настаивала, что драконы сами — защитники принцесс. Жизнь показала, что оба они ошибались, когда Элия вышла замуж за Рейегара, и ни Дракон, ни прекрасный принц не сумели спасти принцессу и ее детей.

— Забавно, что твоя маленькая Арианна проделывает то же самое: сообщает обо всех проказах своему хворающему дяде.

Оберин проглотил сок, выдавленный из апельсиновой дольки, и раздраженно отшвырнул остаток фрукта.

— Сомневаюсь, что Элия была в восторге от твоих проделок, — заметил Доран. — Я только что выслушал жалобы Мелларио. Кто предложил Арианне вылить в бассейн содержимое всех пузырьков дочери тирошийского архонта?

— Я всего лишь познакомил ее с основами химии.

— Арианна провела опыт по твоему совету, и теперь дюжина ребятишек щеголяют зелеными пятнами на коже.

— А что тут такого? — фыркнул Оберин. — Дети были в восторге, они вечно завидовали веснушкам Крапинки Сильвы.

Он вел себя, словно пятилетний ребенок.

— Давай поговорим серьезно, — сказал Доран. — Ты должен сам решить, как будешь жить дальше.

Вдалеке переливались бликами бассейны. Братья приблизились к скамье, и Оберин опустился на нее.

— А ты, Доран, когда-нибудь решал без посторонних советов, как будешь строить свою жизнь?

— Да. Я женился на Мелларио. — Доран подавил вздох.

— Единственный раз в жизни ты принял решение без советчиков. Было ли оно мудрым?

Доран поймал его насмешливый взгляд. Обсуждение брака с Мелларио совершенно не касалось Оберина, и вообще вопросы должен был задавать Доран.

— Сейчас мы говорим о тебе, — парировал он.

— Твои советы слишком мудрены для меня, поэтому я никогда им не следую.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Я все обдумал. Как считаешь, надеть черное будет правильным решением?

— Ты… на Стене? В этом… холоде?!

Оберин не утратил способность преподносить сюрпризы.

— Почему именно Ночной Дозор?

— Ну, белый плащ Королевской Гвардии мне не заполучить. А ты должен радоваться, что я буду очень далеко от Дорна и политических интриг.

— Роберт Баратеон повеселится от души, — сухо ответил Доран.

— Это твое желание — заставить меня изменить жизнь, — пожал плечами Оберин, — и не создавать тебе проблем.

Он поднялся, и братья направились к бассейнам.

— Странное совпадение, ведь на самом деле эту идею с Ночным Дозором подбросил лорд Тайвин. Ты не мог знать, что Джон Аррен недавно посетил Дорн. Он намекнул, что ты мог бы присоединиться к братству, — сказал Доран и добавил, — кстати, угадай, кто из знати недавно надел черное? Бенджен Старк.

— У Старков это что-то вроде семейной традиции, — равнодушно ответил Оберин.

— К счастью, в нашей семье этой традиции нет, и я буду очень рад, если ты не станешь ее основателем. Мы больше не делаем уступок Ланнистерам, и Роберт Баратеон это понял.

Доран продолжил:

— Он вознаградил это семейство воистину по-королевски. Джейме Ланнистер, презревший обеты Королевской Гвардии, получил помилование и продолжает носить белый плащ. Серсея Ланнистер стала королевой! Как быстро Роберт вычеркнул из памяти свою возлюбленную Лианну, но что может соперничать с богатейшим приданым от Кастерли Рок? Золото позволило забыть об Элии и ее детях, завернутых в красные ланнистеровские плащи. Джон Аррен нынче Десница короля, а недавно он женился на младшей дочери Талли, потому что привлек того на сторону Роберта.

— Меня уже тошнит от перечисления королевских милостей.

— Лучший друг Роберта, Эддард Старк, который также убеждал лорда Хостера Талли присоединиться к мятежу, женился на его старшей дочери вместо погибшего Брандона. Он в одиночку перебил половину Королевской Гвардии. Старк — единственный из победителей, который потерял больше всех: отца, брата, сестру — и ничего не получил взамен.

— Прости, но я не собираюсь лить слезы над его злоключениями.

— Лорд Старк потребовал, чтобы Цареубийца отправился в Ночной Дозор, но вместо этого черное надел его собственный брат. Ланнистеры всегда платят свои долги, — угрюмо усмехнулся Доран. — Как ты понимаешь, я был весьма удивлен, узнав, что сиру Джейме даже не предложили вступить в ряды Ночного Дозора, так же как и многим другим, кто доблестно сражался за принца Рейегара на Трезубце.

— Хорошо. Если ты против моего вступления в Ночной Дозор, значит, остается только женитьба. Хотя, надо признаться, жених я незавидный.

— Тебе нельзя жениться на дорнийской девушке. После твоих былых «подвигов» и неожиданного выздоровления я уверен, что большинство дорнийских семейств, самых неистовых и безумных, предложат в качестве невест своих дочерей, сестер, бабушек и даже еще не рожденных младенцев. Они буквально молятся на тебя, и, выбери мы одну знатную семью, остальные сочтут себя смертельно оскорбленными. Поэтому в Дорне для тебя нет подходящей партии.

— Как это мило, — кисло заметил Оберин.

Дорану нужно было выговориться, и он возмущенно продолжил:

— Лорд Уллер засыпал меня предложениями о помолвке еще до того, как его жена разрешилась от бремени мальчиком. Я возношу благодарности Семерым, потому что Уллер не в своем уме, и нам не придется отказывать ему, а также не придется гадать, унаследует ли твой ребенок их фамильное безумие. Уллер грозится разрушить статую Матери в септе лорда Фаулера, поскольку считает, что тот не заслужил девочек-близнецов. В собственной септе он уже сжег алтарь Матери, потому что она не выполнила его мольбы. Еще он спалил целиком септу Хеллхолта вместе с септоном — лорд Уллер не сторонник полумер. Леди Блэкмонт вдвое старше тебя, однако она предложила себя в качестве невесты, так как уверена, что ты вспоминаешь о ней «с любовью». Лорд Франклин Фаулер, со своей стороны, предлагает тебе обеих своих дочерей: одну в законные жены, вторую — в фаворитки, причем оставляет за тобой право выбора. Франклин заботливый отец, а близняшки настолько привязаны друг к другу, что он не хочет их разлучать.

— Эти девочки — подружки Арианны? — тревожно спросил Оберин.

— Да. У Джейни сейчас зеленая нога, а у Дженнелин зеленая спина. Прекрати гримасничать, к свадьбе краска сойдет. В любом случае, не может быть и речи о браке с девушкой из дорнийской семьи — я не желаю, чтобы Уллеры, Фаулеры и Блэкмонты разом вцепились мне в глотку.

Доран перевел дыхание.

— За пределами Дорна ты стал нежеланной партией. Даже лорд Переправы отозвал свое предложение. Он решил, что впадет в немилость в случае заключения брачного союза с кем-то из Мартеллов, ведь Фреи — не Ланнистеры, а положение лорда Уолдера довольно шаткое. Он вывел свои войска на битву, когда ее исход был предрешен, и предпочитает лишний раз не напоминать об этом своим сюзеренам. Оберин, если ты действительно хочешь жениться, то попытай счастья в Вольных Городах.

Они подошли к бассейнам. Маленькая голая девчушка, зеленая от корней волос до пяток, кинулась приветствовать их. Она дернула Дорана за рукава.

— Отец! Гэрин сказал, что он из сирот Зеленокровной, так почему же он тогда не зеленый?

— Ты уверена, что я твой отец? Я принц и у меня дочь — принцесса, а в меня вцепился какой-то зеленый лягушонок, — Доран внимательно посмотрел на нее. — Хотя этот лягушонок поразительно похож на мою Арианну. Неужели злобный колдун превратил тебя в жабку?

— Это не злой колдун, а магия зеленой краски! — хихикнула Арианна.

— Все же ты больше похожа на лягушонка, чем на принцессу, а я не могу допустить, чтобы Дорном правила лягушка. Ты знаешь, как вновь превратить лягушку в принцессу? — Доран обнял дочку. — Ее должен поцеловать настоящий принц!

Он расцеловал юркую, мокрую, зеленую Арианну.

Маленькая принцесса-лягушка спрыгнула вниз и потянула за руку Дорана, увлекая его за собой. Оберин проводил их взглядом.

Когда Доран вернулся — взмокший и смеющийся, весь в зеленых пятнах, — Оберин поджидал его под арочной колоннадой.

— Я сделал выбор, — сказал он. — Я уеду в Старомест.

Доран услышал в голосе брата твердую решимость, очень необычную для столь безрассудного и легкомысленного человека.

Вероятно, решение Оберина было лучшим выходом. Обучение в Цитадели могло бы направить его кипящую энергию в нужное русло. Большинство предметов, которые изучали мейстеры, наверняка бы вызвали у него жадный интерес, удержав от возвращения в Дорн и дальнейших попыток мятежа. При этом отъезд Оберина не выглядел бы отлучением от семьи или изгнанием, а скорее наоборот, дал бы Мартеллам немало преимуществ.

Доран написал Элис Ледибрайт, лорду-казначею, чтобы та выдала Оберину щедрую сумму на проезд и расходы. Его брату подобало жить в Староместе как истинному принцу Дорна — он должен был сорить деньгами, показывая окружающим, что пользуется полным доверием и поддержкой Дорана.

Мать была права. Оберин нашел ответы в Водных Садах и наконец-то сделал выбор, как жить дальше.

Однако Доран ожидал от него совсем другого решения.


	5. Старомест

Улочки Староместа были залиты помоями, а сфинксы, охраняющие ворота Цитадели, словно уменьшились в размере.

Оберину было уже не тринадцать — он перестал видеть мир сквозь золотую дымку, и утренняя мгла, поднимающаяся с берегов Медовички, утратила свою таинственную магию. Впрочем, староместский сидр был по-прежнему крепок, и, хотя он никогда не нравился Оберину, его непривычный вкус все же соблазнил впервые за долгое время напиться допьяна.

Какие-то маленькие оборванцы ссорились из-за кучки червивых яблок, как свора бродячих псов над сохлой костью. Неужели мокрые булыжники мостовой когда-то сияли, словно покрытые драгоценной глазурью, а теплый дождь будто оставлял поцелуи на коже — или все это была лишь игра воображения тринадцатилетнего юнца?

Оберин заказал еще одну кружку, прекрасно зная, что затем последует мучительное похмелье, но ему было все равно.

— Ты никогда не жаловал сидр, Попугай.

Он поднял голову и встретился взглядом с Толстым Дурачком — ныне мейстером Дунканом. Таверну с шестивековой историей наводняли школяры и мейстеры. «Перо и Кружка» возникла еще во времена королевы Нимерии и с тех пор никогда не закрывалась, о чем гордо сообщала медная табличка, вывешенная в зале.

О Боги, Дункан по-прежнему звал его Попугаем. Впрочем, в этом месте никто не называл его Красным змеем. Оберин ненавидел свою школярскую кличку так же сильно, как Дункан — свою. Благодаря вычурному дорнийскому наряду — с яркими цветными лентами и кушаками, в переливающейся мантии — он навсегда стал Попугаем, потому что был похож на птицу с Летних островов, как ему сказали старшие ученики.

— Почему бы тебе не насладиться красным дорнийским в «Белом вороне»? Ты никогда не жаловался на недостаток денег.

— Я разучился наслаждаться, мейстер Дурачок, — усмехнулся Оберин.

«Я просто хочу напиться».

Он не мог заставить себя называть его Дунканом. Когда-то Толстый Дурачок был застенчивым тощим коротышкой с оттопыренными ушами, которые вечно полыхали красным. Хотя он был несколькими годами старше Оберина, они стали неразлучными друзьями в Цитадели. Сейчас сухопарый Дункан был гораздо выше Оберина и носил тяжелую мейстерскую цепь.

— Мне очень жаль, Попугай, — мейстер Дункан покраснел так сильно, словно вновь превратился в прежнего Толстого Дурачка, — твои близкие… Я бы хотел… Если бы я мог…

Оберин покачал головой. В их паре без умолку болтал он, а Толстый Дурачок обычно отмалчивался. Его считали робким, однако Дурачок владел даром молчаливого дружеского участия. Этим талантом он умудрялся обуздывать безрассудного Попугая и много раз удерживал его от необдуманных поступков. Кроме одного — из-за которого Цитадели пришлось избавиться от способного, но столь скандального школяра. Сенешаль не мог открыто вышвырнуть дорнийского принца — это подпортило бы репутацию Цитадели, поэтому дело замяли, а Оберину предложили уйти без лишнего шума.

Дункан затих, и Оберин приложился к кружке. Через некоторое время тот попытался неловко отвлечь его:

— Возможно, тебя заинтересует — завтра мейстер Марвин…

— Я уезжаю ранним утром.

— Я думал, ты пробудешь в Староместе хотя бы несколько дней.

— Я тоже так думал.

Оберин осушил до дна очередную порцию сидра.

— Хотя бы купи ей приличную одежду.

— Подыщу что-нибудь из одежек моих оруженосцев. Она слишком высокая для своего возраста. — Он выплеснул остатки сидра на пол. — Я хочу увезти ее отсюда, чем скорее, тем лучше.

— Ты даже не знаешь, твоя ли это дочь!

— Мать назвала ее Обарой.

Оберин продолжал напиваться, словно это могло решить все его проблемы. Мейстер Дункан покосился на него, а затем задумчиво уставился на переливающуюся бликами речную рябь.

— Из всей нашей компании ты был единственным, кто мог давать ей деньги на ребенка.

«Единственным идиотом, кто это делал. Я был глупцом и поверил в ее сказки». Он уловил смысл неодобрительного молчания Толстого Дурачка: «Попугай, неужели ты до сих пор настолько глуп?»

— Принц должен быть щедрым, — ухмыльнулся Оберин.

Перед отъездом в Старомест он спросил Элис Ледибрайт, которая пересылала деньги на содержание Обары, — где сейчас живет мать девочки. Та открыла свои записи и сообщила, что последние пару лет принц Оберин не давал никаких указаний, и поэтому она решила, что отправлять деньги в Старомест больше не требуется. Леди Элис выразила надежду, что Оберин повзрослел и наконец-то понял, как компрометирует семью Мартеллов запись в расходной книге «содержание ребенка староместской шлюхи». Ребенка, чьим отцом мог быть кто угодно.

А Оберин просто забыл напомнить леди Элис продолжать посылать деньги для Обары. «Итак, на самом деле под словом "повзрослеть" подразумевается "забыть"?»

Семь лет он снабжал мать Обары деньгами, которых ей наверняка хватало на беспробудные пирушки в течение семи месяцев в году.

Перед встречей Оберин вдруг подумал, что не помнит ее лица. Однако он немедленно узнал ее — она осталась почти прежней, неплохо сохранившись для женщины ее ремесла, и все же Оберин пришел в ужас от контраста с тем образом, который порой возникал в его памяти. «Первая возлюбленная всегда самая прекрасная».

Заурядное лицо с грубыми чертами — он не мог понять, почему когда-то она казалась ему столь привлекательной. Она не вспомнила его, а затем притворилась, что узнала с первого взгляда, и это расстроило Оберина даже больше, чем гибель юношеских воспоминаний о первой любви.

«Чего ты ожидал? Ты тогда был юнцом. Сколько мужчин у нее было с тех пор — мужчин, которых она выкинула из памяти? Сколько юнцов? Сколько принцев?» В Вестеросе было не так уж много принцев, чтобы она могла позабыть его, а у Рейегара Таргариена был отвратительный вкус: он предпочитал женщин, разрушавших города и королевства.

«Я нужен дочери».

Ложь. «Мне нужна дочь. Гораздо больше, чем ей нужен отец. Она нужна мне, чтобы я перестал ощущать, как безнадежна и пуста моя жизнь».


	6. Обара

Голова раскалывалась от боли так, что он не мог связно мыслить. Оберин несколько раз крепко зажмурился, чтобы избавиться от огненных кругов перед глазами. Словно солнечный удар… Язык с трудом ворочался в пересохшем рту. Все кости ныли, однако он не помнил, что падал с коня. Хрипло дыша, Оберин осторожно огляделся.

Он лежал на пуховой постели в полутемной комнате. Сквозь плохо пригнанные деревянные створки пробивались полоски холодного света, который разбудил его, — лучи маяка Хайтауэра или лунный отсвет в безоблачном небе.

Повернувштсь, он посмотрел на Обару.

«Ребенок-счастливчик… Мать — шлюха, а отец — пьяница».

Из всех его идиотских выходок — а их всегда было предостаточно — эта была самой безумной. Оберин забрал девочку с собой, и она пошла с ним, не проронив ни слова. Когда он попытался взъерошить ее жесткие волосы, Обара увернулась. Он понятия не имел, как с ней обращаться. Покидая Дорн, он планировал — как издевательски сейчас звучало это слово — забрать Обару в Водные Сады, но тогда она была всего лишь полузабытым именем, записанным в расходной книге.

Пугающая реальность не имела ничего общего со смутными мечтами Оберина, и дело приняло совсем другой оборот.

Он почувствовал сладкий запах апельсина, который лежал на столе, — того самого, который Обара получила вчера вечером. Она не поверила, что ей дарят фрукт, поэтому, когда Оберин вручил ей апельсин, неуверенно взяла его и понесла в ладонях так осторожно, словно ей доверили бесценное сокровище. Собственно, апельсин и был для нее сокровищем — Обара не сводила с него глаз и даже не осмелилась почистить его. В конце концов она решила оставить фрукт на завтра и села за стол, засунув руки под колени. Девочка разглядывала апельсин до тех пор, пока ее не начало клонить в сон.

Оберин перевернулся набок и неуклюже уселся на край кровати, отпихнув ногой ворох одежды на ковре, — вчера он был слишком усталым и пьяным, чтобы аккуратно сложить свои вещи. Прежде чем заснуть, он несколько часов наблюдал, как Обара спит в его постели. Такая осязаемая, естественная, хрупкая и бесценная, слаще любого апельсина. Оберин дивился на нее, как совсем недавно Обара дивилась своему неожиданному подарку. Впервые за долгое время Оберин чувствовал себя по-настоящему живым и понимал, что судьба не могла преподнести ему более драгоценный дар.

Он попробовал встать, однако ноги подвели его, и Оберин рухнул навзничь. Наконец ему удалось подняться с постели. Он распахнул оконные створки, впуская в комнату прохладный ночной воздух. Оберин оперся о подоконник, дыша полной грудью, чтобы проветрить трещащую от похмелья голову. Звезды постепенно тускнели в светлеющем небе. Он ощущал, как внутри него нарастает странная напряженность и свежий воздух кружит ему голову.

Обара шевельнулась и зевнула — его неуклюжие перемещения по комнате разбудили ее. Он повернулся к девочке.

Она лежала, словно булыжник, подобранный с городской мостовой.

Приподнявшись на локте, Обара смотрела на него.

— М’лорд? — робко пробормотала она.

Тот присел на кровать и покосился на Обару.

— Просто приснился плохой сон.

Оберин взял ее за руку, и девочка подавила дрожь. Это было ужасно — лучше бы она просто вздрогнула.

Обара осторожно потянулась к нему и неуверенно спросила:

— Что мне нужно делать? — От этих слов у Оберина внутри все сжалось.

Он был всего несколькими годами старше Обары, когда зачал ее.

Оберин нежно пожал ее обветренную ладошку.

— Ничего, дитя. Закрывай глаза и постарайся заснуть.

«Ее мать тоже была ненамного старше».

Он убрал руку, и Обара напряглась, задержав дыхание.

— Если не можешь заснуть, сходи позавтракай. Выбирай любые блюда — все, что пожелаешь. Возьми у моего оруженосца запасную одежду и подготовься к отъезду.

«Обара почти ровесница старшим детям в Водных Садах».

Она выскочила из комнаты, но через мгновение вернулась. Метнув робкий взгляд на Оберина, она схватила свой апельсин и захлопнула дверь.

На смятых простынях остался отпечаток тела Обары, хранивший ее тепло, как будто она все еще лежала там.

Оберин поплелся к выходу. Дверная ручка больно воткнулась в бедро, отозвавшееся тупой болью. «Жесткий секс должен оставлять следы». Его руки были липкими и плохо слушались, но все же Оберин удовлетворил себя — грубо и без особого удовольствия.

«Вновь возвращаюсь к жизни. Очень своевременно, это уж точно».

Он сполз спиной по обтесанным дверным доскам — их грубая поверхность расцарапала кожу, — сел на корточки и закинул руки за голову, отбросив назад длинные волосы, которые почти касались пола. Оберин отращивал их, подражая Рейегару. Он подобрал какие-то тряпки, валяющиеся вокруг, вытер брызги семени и отбросил грязный ком прочь. Тошнота резко подкатила к горлу, и его рвало до тех пор, пока комната не начала кружиться перед глазами.

Догоревшая до основания сальная свеча превратилась в белый оплывший мазок на туалетном столике. Вода, которую Оберин вылил в таз, была ни горячей, ни бодряще холодной, а скорее тепловато-несвежей, словно мутные остатки вина в кубках, оставшиеся после долгого пира. Прежде чем выйти из комнаты, он глянул на себя в зеркало и решил избавиться от изрядно отросшей щетины.

«Надо побриться — с такой рожей ты выглядишь, словно иббенийский китобой». — Он наспех нацарапал Обаре записочку.

Когда он вышел во двор, Обара не ждала его у ворот конюшни, как было велено в записке. У нее было достаточно времени для сборов, почему она задержалась? Он спросил оруженосца, где Обара, и тот ответил, что она поднялась наверх и сидит в комнате. Оберин вернулся в покои и пинком распахнул дверь.

— Почему ты все еще здесь? Я оставил тебе записку.

Девочка со страхом мусолила клочок пергамента, и лишь сейчас Оберин сообразил, что она не умеет читать.

— Собери свои вещи. Наш корабль отчаливает с утренним приливом.

Она беспомощно посмотрела на него. На Обаре болталось одеяние оруженосца — ее прежнее тряпье выбросили еще вчера. На ней не было ни одной своей вещицы, а единственной собственностью, которой она владела, был апельсин.

— У меня дочь идиотка, — шепотом пробормотал Оберин и выволок девочку из комнаты.

— Я разочаровала м‘лорда? — Она изо всех сил старалась, чтобы ее голос не дрожал.

«Она не виновата». Оберин кипел от гнева, однако, стиснув кулаки, сумел обуздать свою ярость и удержался от желания ударить Обару. Девчонка, в отличие от него, умела справляться со своими эмоциями.

— Идем. Путешествие обещает быть долгим и утомительным.

* * *

Удивительно, как с самого начала у них все пошло наперекосяк.

— Что прикажете делать?

«Я твой отец, идем со мной, верь мне. Будешь делать то, что я скажу».

Но Обара не принадлежала ему. Он никак не мог заставить себя произнести нужные фразы, которые прозвучали бы так естественно, легко и правдиво, скажи он их вовремя, а сейчас было поздно. Слова превратились в фальшивые монеты, ничего не значащие пустышки.

— Что прикажете делать?

Он страстно хотел, чтобы она доверяла ему, но как он мог завоевать ее доверие? Оно не покупается пустыми словами. Доверие подразумевает искренность.

«Я знал твою мать, очень давно. Я бы хотел стать твоим отцом».

«Вам нужна дочка?»

Обара имела представление о «папочках», но не знала, что такое настоящий отец. Этого не знал и сам Оберин. Он понятия не имел, как отцы должны обращаться со своими дочерьми. Ему следовало бы спросить об этом Дорана, однако они были полной противоположностью друг другу. Вряд ли его советы смогли бы помочь. Неужели ему придется начинать с вранья? Но если он будет обманывать сам себя, как сможет поверить ему Обара?

— Что прикажете делать?

— Я покажу тебе, как ездить верхом; обучу чтению и письму.

Вряд ли эти обещания могли прельстить Обару, и она несомненно вскоре примется тосковать по тихим улочкам Староместа. Но что еще он мог предложить ей, пытаясь превратить в маленькую леди?

«Я хочу, чтобы ты доверяла мне».

— В Водных Садах столько апельсинов, что ты каждый день будешь объедаться ими. — Воистину бесстыдный подкуп ребенка.

— Что прикажете делать?

Каждый вечер он бы чистил апельсины для нее и делал из кожуры огнедышащую драконью пасть. Его тонкие пальцы были по-прежнему гибкими. Дым свечей с раздражающе терпким запахом воска словно возвращал его в детство — когда они вечерами шепотом делились своими маленькими секретами.

Он бы рассказывал Обаре свои любимые детские сказки — про битвы и драконов, а может быть, про собственные приключения в Спорных Землях. Мелларио сочла бы эти рассказы неподходящими для девочки, однако он жаждал делиться с Обарой всем, что могло бы увлечь их обоих, если бы она только позволила ему.

Никаких сопливых любовных сказаний, никаких принцесс или котят, хотя… Когда они были детьми, Элия обожала его сказки про принцесс и всегда заставляла повторять их снова и снова. Оберин придумывал для нее такие истории, которые не посрамили бы даже барда. Пересказывая их в очередной раз, он все равно умудрялся всецело захватить ее внимание. Такие же сказки он придумывал и для Рейенис. Это были только их истории — истории настоящих маленьких принцесс.

Больше никаких историй о принцессах… никогда.

Обара — все, что у него осталось после потери Элии и Рейенис. Он не мог предсказать ее судьбу, но был готов отдать все силы, чтобы она никогда не знала слез.

Он сделает для Обары все, что только может сделать настоящий отец.


	7. Мелларио

Оберин на удивление быстро вернулся из Цитадели, но вместо мейстерской цепи привез с собой угрюмую долговязую девочку лет десяти.

— Она будет жить в Водных Садах, — заявил он под вопросительным взглядом Дорана.

— Она уже почти выросла. Через год ей придется покинуть Сады, и что ожидает ее впереди? Куда она пойдет?

— Никуда.

Доран вздохнул. Из-за мятежа Узурпатора многие дети остались сиротами, и улицы дорнийских городов кишели бездомными оборванцами.

— Кто позаботится о ней? Кем она станет? Кухонной девкой или шлюхой в борделе?

— Она родилась в борделе, — ответил Оберин. — Я позабочусь о ней.

— Ты ничего не смыслишь в воспитании детей.

— А ты, несомненно, идеальный отец, однако почему-то Мелларио заботится о твоих отпрысках. Поэтому прошу, Доран, не указывай мне, как растить собственных детей.

Он умышленно сказал о Мелларио, чтобы задеть его, — она жила в Садах, где в последнее время не по своей воле обосновался Оберин, и это неприятно кольнуло Дорана. При мысли о бассейнах, детях и апельсиновых рощах его охватила ревность — Сады были ему дороже, чем собственная жена. Водные Сады… похоже, этот райский уголок стал местом ссылки для опальных Мартеллов. Интересно, что если бы сюда сослали низложенного принца Дорна доживать свой век? Доран отмахнулся от постыдной малодушной мысли.

— Она действительно твоя дочь? — спросил он, ничем не выказывая свое удивление.

Прозвучал меланхоличный глухой ответ:

— Это неважно.

Доран нахмурился и окинул его задумчивым взглядом.

— Твоя идея, — враждебно добавил Оберин, — это ты советовал мне обзавестись наследниками.

— Я не предлагал тебе подбирать оборванцев в сточных канавах Староместа!

Доран знал, что ему не следовало это говорить, однако не сумел сдержаться. Он был раздражен, потому что не мог понять мотивов Оберина, а неспособность совладать с собственными эмоциями разозлила его еще сильнее.

— Следи за языком. Возможно, она моя кровная дочь.

Как бы то ни было, Доран отлично понимал, что лучше прекратить перебранку из-за бродяжки, которую Оберин забрал домой. Это могло разрушить хрупкое перемирие, которое сейчас установилось между ними. Если Оберина влечет к бездомным оборванцам, да будет так. Возня с девчонкой-замарашкой станет для него безопасным и безобидным делом. Обеспечением благополучия беспризорников обычно занималась принцесса-консорт, но в данном случае Мелларио скорее всего не будет возражать.

* * *

Мелларио из Норвоса приподнялась на цыпочки и расцеловала Оберина в обе щеки.

— Рада, что ты вернулся, младший принц.

— Я скучал по тебе, моя леди, — он поклонился и поцеловал ее руку, а Мелларио потрепала его по волосам.

— Лжец. Миновало много дней после твоего возвращения, но лишь сегодня ты соизволил нанести мне визит.

Красавица Мелларио была соблазнительной миниатюрной брюнеткой с голосом воркующей горлицы. Под маской жеманной наивности скрывался цепкий ум.

Она шаловливо поджала губы и предложила Оберину присесть на резной каменной скамье, под сенью опьяняюще душистых апельсиновых деревьев.

— Меня задержали срочные дела, — ответил он и уселся рядом с ней. — Я прощен?

Раскинувшись на скамье, Оберин подпер щеку кулаком и развязно усмехнулся Мелларио.

— Могу я поинтересоваться, кем тебе приходится эта девочка?

— Тебе лучше не знать, — уклонился от ответа Оберин. В его голосе прозвучали глумливые нотки.

— Как интригующе, — развеселилась Мелларио. В ее глазах сверкнуло недовольство. — Не слишком ли она юна даже для тебя, Оберин?

— Мел, эти слова я был готов услышать от старой сварливой карги… но ведь ты совсем не такая.

— Могу я добавить, что твое «неотложное дело» выглядит слишком невзрачной даже для такого неразборчивого повесы, как ты?

— Не волнуйся, дорогая невестка, для меня ты всегда будешь на первом месте.

Леди Мелларио с хрипотцой рассмеялась.

— Я бы оценила комплимент, если бы ты не портил мои Водные Сады.

— Доран не против оставить здесь девочку, если ты не будешь возражать.

— Похоже, мне пора ревновать Дорана к тебе — он ни в чем не может отказать своему единственному брату.

— Похоже, мне пора удалиться в пустыню, чтобы не стоять между тобой и Дораном.

— Ты ранишь мое сердце! Я-то думала, ты дорожишь моим обществом.

— Еще как дорожу! Ведь ты меня полностью очаровала. Твои следы на бесплодном песке расцветают розами, а Водные Сады без тебя — все равно что Красная пустыня.

— Какие выспренные, но милые извинения. Интересно, как сложился бы у нас роман, — она покосилась на Оберина и отбросила волосы, упавшие на плечи беспорядочной черной волной, — если бы мы решили позлить Дорана.

— Не нужно. Лучше продолжай вести себя прежней леди-недотрогой. Я вдоволь изведал все прелести его «братской любви».

— Не волнуйся. Он утратил ко мне интерес.

— Он боготворит тебя.

— Да неужели? — грустно усмехгулась она. — Иногда я мечтаю, чтобы у меня были белокурые волосы, зеленые глаза и… бакенбарды лорда Тайвина.

Оберин обнял ее за талию и привлек к себе.

— Ради всех Богов, раскрой тайну, как мой недалекий братец сумел заполучить тебя?

Как будто в шутку он поцеловал ее, но Мелларио увернулась, и оба смущенно рассмеялись. Оберин попытался поцеловать ее снова и, когда он почти коснулся губ, она крепко обхватила его голову и звонко чмокнула в лоб.

— Могла бы я полюбить такого, как ты? Сколько женских сердец ты разбил, Оберин Мартелл? Держу пари, ты даже не помнишь их число. Змеиный яд несет быструю и мучительную смерть, — Мелларио вздохнула и слегка хлопнула Оберина по руке, чтобы тот разжал объятия и отодвинулся. — Я могла бы позабыть тебя через пару недель или, что хуже, приберегла бы на будущее. Есть и другие, незаметные яды. Паук ловит тебя, обматывает шелковой паутиной, а затем пожирает заживо.

Приподняв бровь, Оберин переплел пальцы.

— Высосать само средоточие жизни… Ты многое знаешь о ядах.

— А ты ничего не знаешь о любви.

Леди Мелларио наконец сбросила маску игривости.

— Что ты собираешься делать с девочкой? Она не подходит по возрасту для Водных Садов, а ты не можешь воспитывать ее в одиночку. Ты и без того плохо влияешь на Арианну.

— А ты бы отказала мне, окажись Обара моей настоящей дочерью?

— То есть, ко всему прочему я должна буду заботиться о внебрачном ребенке своего деверя?

— Это было сказано для того, чтобы я специально попросил тебя?

— А ты действительно…

— …ее отец?

Вопрос, который остался без ответа, словно повис в бликах солнечного света, пробивающегося сквозь темные листья апельсиновых деревьев.

— Кто ее мать?

Он отвернулся, стиснув зубы.

— Так кто для тебя Обара? С первого взгляда ясно, что девочка очень к тебе привязана. Она вечно ходит за тобой по пятам.

Слишком часто он забывал замедлить шаги… забывал, что она еще маленькая… забывал, что она идет рядом, а Обара изо всех сил спешила за ним — молча, стараясь даже не напоминать о своем присутствии.

«Я вечно забываю про нее».

— Избитый щенок будет лизать любую руку, лишь бы она не причиняла боль, — пожал плечами Оберин.

Он помедлил с ответом, а затем пробормотал:

— Для меня Обара — дочь, чью жизнь я намерен изменить.

«Дочь, о которой я забыл. Но она уж точно не забудет меня через пару недель».

— Вероятно, я действительно смогу это сделать.

— И каковы твои успехи?

— Успехи?! — взвился он от столь невинного вопроса. — Морская болезнь, сломанная рука и несколько красных апельсинов. Это сойдет за «успехи»? Погоди, я совсем забыл, что вчера она чуть не утонула в бассейне. Она не умеет плавать, ездить верхом, она даже не может читать…

— О, какая беда! Ты требуешь от нее слишком многого, Оберин. Неужели ты надеялся, что всего лишь парочка реверансов сделает из нее маленькую леди?

— Должно быть, она разочаровалась во мне.

— Мне кажется, разочарованным выглядишь именно ты.

— Как эгоистично с моей стороны…— хмыкнул Оберин.

— Но ведь ты разочарован не ее провалами, а самим собой.

— Я не создан для этого. — В горьких словах Оберина прозвучала ненависть к себе. — Почти весь путь в Дорн я провел на палубе и держал ее голову над бортом. Обару все время рвало.

Она страдала морской болезнью и была слишком слаба, чтобы забираться на второй ярус койки, поэтому засыпала в постели Оберина. Когда она просыпалась, то слабо кивала ему — Обара никогда не плакала, лишь несмело улыбалась. Девочка молча лежала рядом, а когда ее начинало тошнить, она переползала через Оберина и хватала ночной горшок.

Он поддерживал Обару над бортом корабля, когда ее одолевал очередной приступ морской болезни, и это пока что являлось высшим достижением Оберина в роли заботливого отца.

Мягкий смех Мелларио успокоил его, и Оберин начал откровенничать, отбросив остатки гордости.

— Я думал, что нужно провести с пользой долгое морское путешествие и решил научить ее читать. У нас было бы достаточно времени для занятий. Я захватил несколько рукописей из Цитадели, но в первый же раз ее стошнило прямо на манускрипты. Причем на самый ценный, написанный рукой самого мейстера…

Мелларио деликатно подавила улыбку и остановила Оберина, тихонько похлопав по его руке.

«Пергаментные свитки обошлись тебе в десять раз дороже, чем та сумма, которую ты давал матери Обары!»

— Нельзя учить ребенка читать, используя редкие манускрипты.

— Она не малый ребенок, а у меня под рукой не было текстов с большими буквами. Ты ведь не переживала за древний фолиант, который вручила Арианне.

— Арианна — принцесса, и получила подобающее образование.

«А Обара всего лишь уличная замарашка… Но почему она не может стать принцессой? Почему она не может получить то, что полагается ей по праву? Я принц, и в моих силах сделать ее настоящей леди».

— Теперь-то я понимаю… Если бы я понимал это с самого начала… Жить вблизи Цитадели и не знать, как пишется собственное имя. Жить рядом с самым большим портом в Семи Королевствах и не уметь плавать. Да что там, она даже в лодке никогда не каталась! Я вырос в Водных Садах и не мог представить, что у кого-то может быть детство без зеленых рощ, бассейнов и апельсинов.

«А также без любви и защиты. Обара была лишена всего, что я когда-то получил даром. Мать и сестра, которые любили меня. Я все принимал как должное, мне и в голову не могло прийти, что кто-то растет сам по себе, не зная ни любви, ни нежности, ни заботы».

— А что насчет сломанной руки? Это из-за верховой езды?

— Я думал, что она готова сесть на лошадь.

— Но ведь нужно было начинать с пони!

— Девочки ее возраста уже садятся на лошадь. Она догнала по росту моего оруженосца. Все бы померли со смеху, увидев Обару верхом на пони, — запальчиво ответил Оберин, а затем добавил более спокойным тоном, — кажется, она неплохо поладила с Красным Песком.

— С Красным Песком?! Ты посадил ее на этого коня без подготовки и отпустил кататься? — возмущенно воскликнула Мелларио.

— Ненавижу своенравных коней. Ты постоянно твердила, что у Красного Песка больше ума, чем у меня.

— У тебя и вовсе ума нет, — покачала головой Мелларио.

— Ты права. Я пытаюсь вести себя благоразумно, но прекрасно знаю, что совсем не преуспел.

Оберин замолчал, и Мелларио положила руку ему на плечо, подавая знак, что визит закончен и пришла пора прощаться.

— Спасибо, что развлек меня своей историей, Оберин.

Он взял ее за руку, а затем опустился на колено.

— Я и впрямь веду себя как шут. Обара может остаться в Водных Садах?


	8. Арианна

— Мелларио, мне нужна твоя помощь.

— С Обарой, — добавил он после неловкой паузы.

Несмотря на то, что все в Водных Садах считали Обару его дочерью и обращались с ней соответственно, Оберин никак не мог преодолеть странное смущение, которое охватывало его, даже когда он просто называл ее по имени.

* * *

В Солнечном Копье Арианна должна была первой представить Обару как свою двоюродную сестру.

Поначалу она болезненно восприняла появление Обары, осознав, что лишается безусловного первенства в глазах Оберина, а также теряет изрядную долю его внимания. Мелларио была всецело поглощена новорожденным сыном, и Арианна очень привязалась к Оберину, который так вовремя оказался в Водных Садах. Именно он объяснил, что ей не стоит ревновать или опасаться младшего брата, потому что она — будущая принцесса Дорна, и маленький Квентин будет повиноваться ей точно так же, как сам Оберин и остальные дорнийцы повинуются Дорану. С тех пор девочка не упускала возможности побыть в компании своего дяди и постоянно сидела у него на коленях.

Арианне вновь пришлось обуздывать детскую ревность, но это оказалось гораздо проще, чем в случае с Квентином, поскольку она быстро сообразила, что взрослая кузина намного интереснее, чем гукающий брат-младенец, и принялась решительно покровительствовать Обаре.

Стоя перед удивленным Джоном Арреном и ошеломленной Обарой, Арианна торжественно провозгласила:

— Лорд Аррен, позвольте вам представить мою кузину леди Обару Сэнд.

Затем она дернула Обару за измызганный подол камзола — та вечно носила одежду для верховой езды и до сих пор не освоила правил дворцового этикета, — прошептав в наступившей тишине:

— Сделай реверанс, Обара, это же Лорд Долины и Десница короля!

С момента своего появления в Солнечном Копье Обара с горечью поняла, что принадлежит к низшей ступени дворцового общества и обращалась «м‘лорд» даже к слугам, что приводило Оберина в ярость. Стоило ей увидеть человека в ливрее или облаченную в нарядную попону лошадь, она тут же отступала в сторону.

Когда Обара услышала, что ее назвали «леди», то на мгновение онемела и едва не рухнула на пол в неуклюжем реверансе, выпалив «М‘лорд…» с чудовищным акцентом староместских трущоб, который выдал с головой ее истинное происхождение.

Десница кисло улыбнулся ей и потрепал по щеке:

— Простите мое удивление, миледи, но я был уверен, что вы мальчик.

* * *

— Не могу не отметить ее успехи, — приободрила его Мелларио.

— И тем не менее, она ни с кем не ладит, не считая Арианны.

— Я говорила тебе, что она почти взрослая; девочки ее возраста уже давно обзавелись подругами, а те, кто прибывает сюда, значительно младше нее. К тому же, она не ходит на совместные занятия, что только отдаляет ее от остальных.

«Слишком поздно».

Оберину казалось, что учеба с малышами была бы унизительной для Обары и, возможно, слишком болезненной для его самолюбия. Что же касалось старших ребят, она заметно отставала от них на пути познания, выражаясь языком мейстеров, а точнее, этот путь и вовсе ей был незнаком, поэтому он решил обучать Обару самостоятельно. Но даже это решение было плохой идеей.

— Лучше бы я вовсе не забирал ее у матери, — угрюмо констатировал он.

— Ты ведь так не думаешь. С теми возможностями, что ждут ее в будущем, может ли Обара…

— Вот уж о чем мы не думаем в детстве, так это о возможностях. Все, что нужно ребенку — благая почва, чтобы расти; но я и этого не в состоянии ей предоставить.  
Теперь с Обарой обращались как с принцессой, которая может получить все, что пожелает, и каждый вечер у постели ее ждал свежий, сочный апельсин. Но до сих пор она боялась, что эту привилегию у нее отнимут так же, как оторвали ее саму от матери и прежней жизни. Обара не верила ни обещаниям, ни людям, ни окружающему ее миру.

— Тебе стоит завести семью и позволить Обаре…

— Ты действительно думаешь, что леди благородных кровей возьмется растить дочь шлюхи и полюбит ее как родного ребенка? — горько усмехнулся он и посмотрел Мелларио в глаза.

— На твоем месте я бы отдала ее Семерым, как поступил бы любой заботливый и любящий отец со своей незаконнорожденной дочерью. — Мелларио была той самой леди, что воспитывала Обару, поэтому в ответ на тираду Оберина в ее голосе появились резкие нотки.

Оберин задумался над ее предложением.

«Избавиться от дочери и от ответственности, раз и навсегда. Даже ты когда-то была заботливой женщиной. И таким образом ты пытаешься заставить меня изменить решение о… Тиене, кажется, так ее звали?»

— В септу? Какая банальность! —вспылил он. — Отдать ее, как надоевшую игрушку? Ведь, честно говоря, я не очень-то хорош в роли отца, и рано или поздно подобная забава мне бы наскучила? Заставить ее зависеть от моих капризов, внушить ей еще большую неуверенность, словно она и так недостаточно забитая! Нет. Скорее я сам ударюсь в религию и стану септоном.

— Храните нас Семеро! Ты всегда с легкостью менял игрушки и избегал поражений, когда не мог преуспеть.

— Не поучай меня. Теперь я сражаюсь без всякой надежды, и поражения стали моим уделом.

Оберин замолчал, пытаясь успокоиться — он понимал, что без поддержки Мелларио ему не обойтись. Возможно, ему придется умолять ее о помощи.

— Обаре нужна компания: ей проще сойтись с лошадьми, чем с другими детьми, и только Арианна ей по душе. Возможно, ей нужна сестра — такая же, как она, никогда не бывавшая в Садах и примерно того же возраста. Та, что покажется ей родной.

«Рядом с которой Обара не будет чувствовать себя грязью под ногами».

Арианна была чудесным ребенком, но ребенком-принцессой до кончиков ногтей. Обара никогда не смогла бы сравниться с ней, их разделяла бескрайняя пропасть.

Оберин вновь взмолился:

— Я осознаю все риски и отвечаю за них. Даже Доран согласится, что мы не раздразним драконов, если привезем сюда Нимерию. Так ты поможешь мне?

— В Волантисе твое дитя окружено заботой и любовью и растет в знатной семье, как ей положено по статусу.

— Здесь о ней позаботятся не хуже.

— В Волантисе к ней будут относиться, как к благородной леди.

— В то время как здесь она окажется бастардом. Ты на это намекаешь, Мел?

— Задумайся о том, что ее ждет, и оставь эту затею.

— Не сомневаюсь, Нимерия вполне счастливо проживет и без отца, — усмехнулся он. — Именно так и поступил бы мой мудрый братец.

— А разве Доран наплодил бастардов по всему миру? — вспыхнула Мелларио, впрочем, Оберин сам предоставил ей повод.

— Это сделал я, но я не Доран и всегда поступаю безрассудно, так что я верну ее любой ценой. Даже в Цитадели не найти книг о том, что делать в подобных случаях. Возможно, правы те, кто говорит, что читающий книги проживает много жизней. Ты не можешь доверить кому-то написать книгу твоей собственной жизни, так что мне придется писать ее самостоятельно. У Дорана нет причин не пускать меня в Вольные города, его устраивает то, что я держусь подальше от Солнечного Копья.

— Если ты так настаиваешь, я отправлю кое-кому письма. Ты уже сообщил Обаре?

— Планирую этим заняться.


	9. Пряники и апельсины

Он взялся обучать Обару не только потому, что она была неграмотной и слишком взрослой для занятий с младшими детьми, но также из собственной ребяческой гордыни. Оберин только сейчас осознал, что из одаренного, но очень ветренного мальчишки он вырос в непомерно требовательного отца и что Обаре никогда не стать талантливой, очаровательной или красивой девушкой. Ей не суждено превратиться в настоящую леди, и он не сможет ею гордиться. Время было упущено, и чем больше он требовал от нее, тем сильнее она замыкалась в себе.

«Слишком поздно».

Он опасался, что его дочь была дурочкой. Обара не проявляла особого интереса к книгам и учению, ей не хватало терпения корпеть над пергаментом, а у Оберина терпения было гораздо меньше, хотя он и старался помочь ей в изнурительных попытках что-то написать.

Он взял ее за руку, чтобы лучше повести перо — Обара скривилась.

— Тебе больно?

Она кивнула и закусила губу — слишком испуганная, чтобы ответить или просто расплакаться.

По опыту, полученному в Цитадели, Оберин знал, что такое острая боль в сведенных судорогой пальцах после целого дня кропотливого письма, и сомневался, что Обара сможет осилить хотя бы страницу. Он чувствовал, как задеревенела ее рука.

— Обара, ты опять сжимаешь пальцы слишком сильно. Это же перо, а не секира Хотаха; веди его мягко, так, как ты бы вела лошадь. — Он показал ей еще раз, как это делается, и заставил неловко вывести несколько корявых букв.

Оберину стоило довольствоваться малым хотя бы потому, что она не бросала занятия, но он продолжал рассчитывать на успех, и его недовольство не осталось незамеченным: Обара снова запаниковала. Она изо всех сил старалась угодить и очень боялась, что однажды она все испортит и ее выпроводят вон. Оберин скрипнул зубами, подавив раздражение, достал банку с мазью и принялся растирать ее сведенные мышцы.

Он прервал занятие — буквы подождут. Оберин позволил ей убрать письменные принадлежности и перешел к заготовленной речи.

— В Вольных городах живет твоя сестра, ее зовут Нимерия.

— Она родилась в лиссенийском доме утех? — спросила Обара с некоторой надеждой в голосе. — У нас была девушка из Лисса, всегда такая милая, обещала научить меня кое-чему, когда я подрасту, и даже начала… 

Обара замолкла, боясь сболтнуть лишнего. Почти все, что она говорила или делала, было не к месту.

«Вот и все ее познания о Вольных городах». — Мать Нимерии была благородной леди, она могла занять место на Железном троне и стать королевой Вестероса, не проведи они ночь вместе. — «Впрочем, не стоит сдерживать воодушевление Обары по поводу происхождения сестры».

— Она из Волантиса, а не из Лисса. Ты знаешь, где находится Волантис?

Обара смущенно покачала головой.

— Принеси мне карту, если тебя это не затруднит, я покажу.

Оберин развернул и разложил на столе пергамент, а затем попросил Обару показать их путь из Староместа в Дорн. Он указал пальцем на точку на карте.

— Тирош, первая стоянка на пути из Дорна в Волантис.

— Это оттуда зеленоволосая подружка Арианны?

— Да, оттуда. Она дочь архонта. — Оберин взъерошил ее волосы. — Знаешь ли ты, кто такой архонт, Обара? Это все равно что принц, только в Вольных городах все немного по-другому: они не передают престол по наследству, а предпочитают выбирать правителя из представителей высокородных семей. Это называется «выборы». А вот это — Лисс, откуда родом твоя подруга.

«В лучшем случае беглая наложница из Вольных городов, — подумал Оберин. — Маловероятно, что обученная искусству любви лиссенийка осела бы в грязных доках; и я бы приметил ее серебристые волосы, ведь у Таргариенов тот же оттенок».

— А это Старый Волантис, первенец Валирии, в самом устье Ройны.

— Неужели Старая Валирия, земля драконов и их повелителей, действительно существовала? Мне казалось, это выдумки, сказки для детей.

Узурпатор незамедлительно избавился от драконьих черепов, украшавших тронный зал, и Оберин презрительно воспринял это как раздраженную попытку уничтожить память о Таргариенах, но простолюдины почти забыли о существовании драконов, и совсем скоро они станут созданиями из легенд или сказочных историй, словно их никогда и не было.

— Валирия существовала. Я видел драконьи черепа в Королевской Гавани. Вероятно, даже в твоих венах течет немного крови дракона.

«Этой крови было гораздо больше у твоих двоюродного брата и сестры — о которых ты никогда и не слышала. Принц и принцесса, такие же, как Арианна. Они должны были править в Королевской Гавани, в то время как ты прозябала бы на улицах Староместа».

Обара неверящими глазами уставилась на Оберина, и тот продолжил:

— Давным-давно один принц из Мартеллов взял в жены владычицу драконов и возвел Сады для своих детей. — Он улыбнулся дочери. — Теперь, когда ты это сказала, мне и самому кажется, что это сказка. Понравились ли тебе пряники, Обара? — Оберин вернулся к карте. — Их делают в Норвосе, в городе, который находится вот здесь.

— Однажды Арианна угостила меня, — ответила она с восторгом. — Их и вправду привозят из-за моря?

На именины Арианны всем детям раздавали пряники из Норвоса, а у принцессы был собственный запас, которым она время от времени делилась с лучшими друзьями. Чтобы угодить принцессе, корабли привозили ее любимые лакомства даже с другого конца света.

— Если хочешь, у тебя тоже будут пряники.

— И больше никаких апельсинов?

Заволновавшись, Обара бросила на него угрюмый взгляд. Оберин попытался скрыть свое замешательство.

— Ты можешь получить и то, и другое, Обара. Просто попроси.

Она посмотрела под ноги и произнесла тоненьким голоском:

— Пожалуй, я выберу апельсины.

— Апельсины. Так и быть.

Робкая, мрачная, упрямая и гордая Обара: его собственная дочь все еще не доверяла ему и опасалась просить угощение. Немного утешало лишь то, что прежде она вообще никому не доверяла.

Он неохотно сказал:

— Леди Мелларио и, конечно, Арео Хотах с его большой секирой родом из Норвоса.

— Однажды Арианна попыталась дотянуться до верха секиры, вскарабкавшись мне на плечи, но она все равно была выше.

— Норвос также располагается на Ройне. — Пальцы Оберина парили над картой, следуя за течением реки. — Гэрин называет ее Мать-Ройна.

— Он говорит, что оттуда родом сироты Зеленокровной.

— Мы, дорнийцы, все в какой-то степени являемся ройнарами. Когда королева-воительница Нимерия и ее корабли… — продолжил он.

— Почему мою сестру назвали в честь королевы? — недоуменно перебила его Обара. — Расскажи мне о ней.

— Ты никогда не задумывалась, почему к фамилии Мартелл добавляют «Нимерос»? В честь королевы Нимерии, покорившей Дорн — ведь она является нашей прародительницей. Что же касается твоей сестры, я никогда ее не видел. Она старше Арианны и живет в одной из самых уважаемых семей в Старом Волантисе. Я очень хочу познакомиться с ней, а ты? Хочешь ли ты увидеться с ней? Я собираюсь вернуть ее домой.

Обара не возражала, вероятно, ошеломленная тем, что драконы, королевы-воительницы и люди из далеких земель не просто существовали в реальности, но и были членами ее семьи.

— Боюсь только, что добираться придется морем, и тебе это вряд ли понравится: не хочу, чтобы ты снова страдала морской болезнью. Но ты ведь любишь лошадей, правда, Обара? Есть в тебе что-то от дотракийцев. Пока я в отъезде, можешь кататься на Красном Песке, сколько пожелаешь: он твой. Только не пытайся справиться с ним сама. Когда я вернусь, похвастаешься своими успехами.

Это был воистину королевский подарок. Мастер над лошадьми был против, утверждая, что девочка испортит хорошего коня, но Оберин отказывался слушать его возражения. Искусство верховой езды было единственным занятием, в котором его дочь преуспела, невзирая на удручающие первые попытки. Она собиралась продолжить обучение только на Красном Песке, а конь на удивление снисходительно принял столь юного и неопытного наездника.

Однажды перед рассветом Обара умудрилась самостоятельно оседлать и запрячь его, пока никто не видел. Это было настоящим чудом, ведь как правило Красный Песок неохотно позволял взнуздать себя — хрипел и брыкался. Сумасбродная Обара помчалась на нем по песчаному берегу, и только морская вода пенилась под его копытами. Оберин не стал ругать ее за это, понимая, насколько бесполезны упреки: частично потому, что он прекрасно помнил, как делал то же самое, будучи даже младше Обары. Но ведь он сидел в седле с тех пор, как себя помнил, а не несколько месяцев! Однако главной причиной было то, что он никогда не видел свою дочь такой счастливой. Сперва Обара даже не заметила его приближения, но затем ее лицо переменилось, и в ту же секунду сердце Оберина екнуло. Как только она призналась, что давно планировала без присмотра прокатиться на Красном Песке и для этого подкармливала его трижды в день яблоками и морковью, он тут же присоединился к бешеной скачке. Они вместе плескались в воде, и Оберин совершенно забыл, что собирался ее отчитать за самовольство. Они вернулись в Сады, смеющиеся и промокшие насквозь, и тут Оберин впервые увидел Мелларио в гневе.

— Так из нее не сделаешь леди, — закончила она свою тираду.

Оберин сомневался, что Обара когда-нибудь ею станет. Он сомневался, что способен превратить ее в настоящую леди, и не был уверен, что именно об этом мечтает сама Обара. Неловкие попытки соблюдать этикет не делали ее счастливее, а лишь показывали ее отчаянное стремление соответствовать ожиданиям Оберина. Она все пыталась занять чужое место, и поэтому никак не могла найти свое собственное.

Больше всего Оберин боялся, что она в угоду ему не позволит себе быть счастливой. Обаре нужно было научиться верить в себя и свои силы, а не освоить умение склоняться в безупречном реверансе. Но как можно было вселить в нее уверенность, если она не соответствовала его эгоистичным ожиданиям и во всем уступала любому ребенку в Водных Садах? Вот почему она была такой замкнутой. Все, что она знала, что умела и чем являлась в староместских доках, было неприемлемо ни в Садах, ни в Солнечном Копье, и Обара чувствовала себя чужой. Собственно, что от нее осталось, когда ее лишили прежней жизни? Кем должна была стать Обара? Невозможно верно ответить на неправильно заданный вопрос. Кем она уже являлась? В лучшем случае Обара была уличным сорванцом, а вовсе не принцессой, и своим истинным домом считала скорее конюшни. Оберину уже приходилось сдерживать смех, когда она присоединялась к старшим мальчикам в их жестоких соревнованиях: некоторые из них при должном обучении могли бы стать вполне сносными оруженосцами. Обара могла быстро бегать и пинаться так же грубо, а ругалась она еще изощреннее мальчишек — детство в доках Староместа не прошло даром. Случалось, что ее безжалостно сталкивали в грязь, но она поднималась, смеясь. Оберин всегда ценил моменты ее неожиданного смеха, ведь обычно, когда он думал о дочери, его непроизвольно охватывало чувство неловкости. Застенчивая девочка полностью преображалась, когда оказывалась на конюшне. Идея сделать из нее принцессу была абсурдна, все девичьи занятия не подходили ей, и Оберину следовало поговорить насчет Обары с мастером над оружием.


	10. Старый Волантис

Оберин ни разу не встречался со своей дочерью и знал только ее имя, поэтому он не рассчитывал, что узнает ее. Он беспокойно вышагивал в проходе под аркой в ожидании дяди Нимерии, поглядывая в окруженный стенами двор, и без всякого умысла посмотрел на играющих внизу детей, очень похожих на тех, что остались в Водных Садах. 

«Она может оказаться среди них».

Душистые тени, порожденные расцветающей лозой, и тихо струящаяся вода также придавали этому месту сходство с Садами. Какое-то время он наблюдал за зыбкими узорами всех оттенков зеленого, покрывающими плиты. На углу раб, припавший на одно колено, глухо ударял в барабан; седовласая статная женщина — тоже рабыня, судя по рубиновым слезам, вытатуированным на ее щеках, — тростью из слоновой кости постукивала по пальцам, унизанным драгоценностями, и поправляла строй из босоногих девушек, кружащихся по гладким плитам, словно радужная лента, колеблющаяся на ветру. Его блуждающий взгляд остановился на одной из них, танцующей в брызгах фонтана посреди двора — не потому, что она напомнила ему мать или он увидел в ней что-то от Мартеллов, а скорее из-за ее невероятной, приковывающей внимание грации.

«Такой в ее возрасте была Элия». — От этой непрошенной мысли он почувствовал резкую боль. Такой могла бы стать дочь Рейегара, переживи она свои третьи именины — если бы Оберин не провернул маленький грязный политический трюк. Если бы этого не случилось, умерла бы она, а не Рейенис. Вскоре у Оберина закружилась голова. Из-за беременности мать Нимерии расторгла помолвку с принцем Рейегаром и осталась в живых. Если бы не Нимерия, Элия была бы сейчас жива и, возможно, замужем за одним из былых кавалеров.

Например, кто-нибудь из Хайтауэров стал бы ей прекрасной парой: защитники Цитадели не чурались образования, в отличие от представителей других семейств, а некоторые из них даже обучались в ней. Элии бы это понравилось: она была совсем не похожа на тех сдержанных благовоспитанных девиц, которые не читали ничего, кроме молитвенника, и считали увлечение науками неподобающим и даже странным занятием для леди. 

Именно ей Оберин был обязан ранним интересом к книгам: когда они были детьми, он не мог разделить иное занятие со своей болезненной хрупкой сестрой. Порой она была слишком слаба, чтобы читать самой, и тогда он читал ей вслух. Кроме того, именно Элии он был обязан своей безумной жаждой жизни: из-за ее слабости он чувствовал себя обязанным жить за двоих, и потребность делиться с ней всем наделила его собственным смыслом жизни. Теперь же Оберин чувствовал себя выпотрошенной книгой с оторванной обложкой, чьи разбросанные страницы он никак не мог собрать по порядку.

Возможно, он иногда навещал бы сестру в Староместе и коротал бы время с приятелями, которые стали мейстерами, в беседах, спорах и воспоминаниях о юных годах, проведенных в Цитадели. Возможно, один из его племянников уехал бы в Водные Сады, чтобы стать еще одним компаньоном Арианны.

Оберин с презрением отмахнулся от мысли возможного брака Элии с Джейме Ланнистером, Клятвопреступником, Цареубийцей. Ему было наплевать, воплотит ли Эйерис Таргариен мечту всей жизни, сгорая ярким пламенем в самых жгучих преисподних, покуда бы не растаяла Стена. Но в последнем письме перед битвой на Трезубце принц Ливен написал, что Элия и Рейенис были в безопасности, ведь их охранял отважный сир Джейме, пылко поклявшийся и дальше защищать их. Элия и Джейме прекрасно понимали, что они были скорее заложниками, нежели принцессой или рыцарем Королевской гвардии. Когда Рейегар сбежал, Рейенис начала все больше привязываться к Джейме, ведь он был самым младшим из Белых Плащей и неплохо ладил с детьми, а также играл с ней и ее котятами. Он часто составлял компанию Элии и ее дочери, так что со временем Джейме сдружился с принцессой. Прочитав эти слова, Оберин фыркнул: сестре приходилось искать утешения у львенка, пока Рейегар утешался в объятиях молодой волчицы.

— С вами все в порядке, друг мой? — спросил у него дядя Нимерии.  
Он был молодым, подающим надежды политиком, который прокладывал себе дорогу в Триумвират. Для него племянница была досадным напоминанием о неудачной попытке его семьи породниться с Таргариенами и наладить связи с Закатными королевствами. Старый Волантис не делал различий между прежней и нынешней правящей династией Вестероса, однако жители этого города, образцовые сторонники политической осмотрительности, не желали поддерживать проигравшую сторону. Теперь интересы дяди Нимерии были направлены на Пентос, где его сестра, будучи весьма полезной пешкой, так удачно вышла замуж.

На мгновение Оберина охватила надежда, что эта гибкая темноволосая девчушка — не его ребенок, как будто бы это что-то меняло. Но это была его дочь. Благовоспитанная хладнокровная Нимерия присела в глубоком реверансе и поприветствовала его на общем языке словами «Милорд-отец» с акцентом, который бы не заметили в Вестеросе, но уловили бы в Дорне. Оберин почувствовал, что ненавидит ее и сдержанно подал ей знак подняться. Каждый ее вздох отзывался в нем болью, словно она украла его у Рейенис и Элии. Он не знал свою дочь, никогда не обнимал ее и не рассказывал ей историй, как это делал с Рейенис. Однако именно он был вором — завидуя дыханию собственной дочери, он словно лишал ее права на существование. Когда он смотрел на нее, то видел не просто Нимерию, а Элию и Рейенис, и каждый раз его жажда мести перехватывала горло и отдавала горечью во рту.

Нимерия, в чьих жилах текла чистейшая кровь Волантиса… Нимерия, что должна была стать принцессой… Нимерия, рожденная, чтобы править. Он не знал, сможет ли когда-нибудь полюбить ее, такую идеальную благородную и прекрасную девочку. Нимерия была дочерью, о которой любой принц мог только мечтать. В то же время она была воплощением всех его опасений. Нимерия могла стать между ним и Обарой, которую он любил и даже испытывал некое чувство собственничества, — ведь у Обары, кроме него, никого не было. Ее не преследовали отголоски прошлого, а без Оберина у нее не было будущего. Обара всецело принадлежала ему. Нимерия же была безумно далека от него. Чужая для человека, каким сейчас стал Оберин, и слишком похожая на прежнего принца Оберина, которого уже не существовало.

Нимерию окутывали призраки, и, как бы Оберин ни пытался, он не надеялся, что когда-нибудь увидит ее истинное лицо, сможет понять ее, узнать, что ей нужно и благодаря этому сделает самый лучший выбор из всех возможных. Он вряд ли был способен выполнить это и ничем не мог ей помочь. Придется Нимерии научиться делать выбор в жизни самостоятельно, не взваливая это бремя на плечи Оберина.


	11. Нимерия

Оберин вел Нимерию по своей библиотеке, пытаясь подобрать ей что-нибудь в валирийской секции; где-то там, в уголке, он хранил сочинения Рейегара, отложенные и забытые еще в те времена, когда они вместе могли писать песни, хотя Оберину было не сравниться со среброволосым арфистом. Он все собирался вернуть свитки, но подходящее время так и не настало. С тех пор Оберин не написал ни строчки, ни мелодии, он давно не танцевал и не слышал ни музыки, ни пения, тем более на валирийском: Мелларио неплохо могла сыграть на арфе, но даром пения, увы, не обладала.

В последний раз Оберин танцевал в Харренхолле, вместе с сестрой и Эшарой Дейн, тогда же он в последний раз обменялся парой слов с дядей Ливеном.

— Ты словно всем сердцем тоскуешь по родине, племянник. Разве ты можешь поддержать репутацию Дорна, если в танце выбираешь, как неудачник, то родную сестру, то нареченную кузину? — В свое время принцесса Дорна посетила церемонию наречения Эшары Дейн и одарила ее своим именем, поэтому теперь девушка считалась почти что родственницей Мартеллов.

— В этом нет моей вины, сир, леди Эшара настолько прекрасна, что одурманит любого мужчину — лучше присматривайте за королевскими гвардейцами, ведь ее чары уже действуют на них. До меня она танцевала с одним из ваших названых братьев, и, по ее рассказам, он был готов отречься от своих обетов. Элия, должно быть, с ума сошла, раз представила ее ко двору как компаньонку: у Эшары глаза Таргариенов, а все мы знаем, что драконы тянутся к себе подобным, того и гляди, Рейегар удивит нас выбором королевы любви и красоты…

— Когда вернешься в Дорн, побереги свои кости, особенно шею, которая закаменеет от чванства, если ты продолжишь танцевать только с женщинами из собственной семьи. Можешь еще потанцевать с леди Мелларио.

— Вам бы, дорогой дядюшка, позаботиться о своей собственной шее, когда вы навестите нас в Солнечном Копье. Арианна просто в восторге от вашего последнего визита и уже заявила, что на своих именинах будет танцевать только с вами — как только научится это делать, конечно.

— И я уже знаю, как тебе отомстить: как только принцесса Рейенис научится танцевать, твои благородные ноги будут первыми, которые она оттопчет.

«Последний раз, когда я видел его и Рейегара… Многое тогда случилось в последний раз».

Теперь все они мертвы. «Валар моргулис. Все люди смертны. Когда-нибудь мы все умрем, рано или поздно, вкусив плоды жизни… однако Рейенис так и не научилась танцевать». Оберин почувствовал себя скорее призраком, чем человеком из плоти и крови.

Нимерия достала свиток, сдула пыль, развернула его на столе и, забравшись с ногами в кресло, встала на колени и принялась петь по-валирийски. Ее пение пробрало Оберина до дрожи. Кровь старой Валирии — ее наследие. Наследие Рейегара.

Она повернулась, всколыхнув аметистовые и кремовые шелка, расшитые бледным золотом, и нарушила мрачный ход его мыслей.

— Милорд…

— Нет никакой нужды называть меня «милорд», Ним. Просто отец. Надеюсь, мы решили это раз и навсегда? — резко поправил он и устыдился своего грубого тона.

Ничего плохого в этом не было, и вряд ли Нимерия имела представление о говоре из доков Староместа. Тем не менее, нельзя было не ужаснуться той мешанине из «м’лорд отец» или «м’леди ‘стра», как говорила Обара, хотя в последний раз ей удалось взять себя в руки и довольно чисто выговорить весьма приемлемое «С вашего позволения, милорд-дядя», глядя на туфли Дорана, прежде чем умчаться куда-то с Арианной. В тот момент Оберин изо всех сил пытался скрыть гордость, которую, к его собственному удивлению, он впервые испытал за дочь — не хватало, чтобы брат фыркнул что-то вроде: «И как это смущенное и вечно виноватое создание может быть твоим ребенком?». Вместо этого Доран легко похлопал его по плечу и усмехнулся:

— Не унывай, брат. — В его голосе не было укора, скорее, наоборот. — Такое робкое несчастное дитя могло родиться только у тебя.

Оберин не видел более причин скрывать свои истинные чувства и лишь глупо осклабился.

— Отец, а ты ведь настоящий принц? — спросила Нимерия.

Оберин вытянул вперед обнаженную руку.

— Настоящий ли я? Можешь ущипнуть.

Он посадил ее к себе на колени и приласкал.

— Нимерия, ты дочь принца. Тебе это нравится?

Она кивнула. По крайней мере, ей это нравилось, а ему нравилось, когда она звала его «отец», или даже «милорд-отец», или как ей там в голову взбредет.

Тем не менее, Оберин не мог передать ей ни имя, ни титул, ни власть… Ничего, кроме ее собственной жизни. «Тебе повезло, дитя». Нимерия могла быть только собой: она никогда не станет пешкой в чьей-либо игре, и Оберин вновь пообещал себе, что ее никто не посмеет унизить или же пристыдить тем, что она — Сэнд.

* * *

Только глухой стук лошадиных копыт отмерял время в пути. Тишина окутала их — они выдвинулись еще до рассвета, чтобы путешествовать по утренней прохладе. Нимерия спала на ходу, а Оберин был погружен в свои мысли. Факелы были погашены, мастер над лошадьми и несколько вооруженных всадников сопровождали их в Водные Сады. Как только вдали показались их стены, кажущиеся фиолетовыми в жемчужных предрассветных сумерках, Оберин невольно замедлил шаг своего коня, размышляя, как Обара отнесется к сестре. Благородное происхождение Нимерии могло вызвать проблемы, и решение привезти вторую дочь в Дорн казалось не лучшей его идеей — Мелларио была права. Оберин обвинял мать Обары в неспособности растить и воспитывать дитя, а сам оказался ничем не лучше. Его способы наладить отношения с дочерями словно портила злая магия: все, что бы он ни делал, оборачивалось катастрофой.

Оберин повернулся на восток. Всходило красное солнце, и его отраженный свет подчеркивал темный силуэт коня, скачущего, едва касаясь воды — там, где море пенилось оранжевыми волнами. Он вспомнил, что перед самыми Садами есть отмель. Конь свернул к узкой песчаной косе, что переходила в дюны. Оберин остановился и оценивающе пригляделся к маленькому наезднику, который весьма успешно вел коня по пескам. На мгновение ему почудился блеск семейного герба — солнца, пронзенного копьем. Быть может, всего лишь игра света и воды, но это был хороший знак: увидеть солнце Мартеллов во всей красе.

— Неплохой наездник. Один из конюхов? — он повернулся к мастеру над лошадьми, всадник явно был из Водных Садов. — Ему нужна лошадь получше, проследи за этим.

Мастер над лошадьми фыркнул:

— Конечно, м’лорд, как пожелаете. Добудем лучшую.

Всадник достиг устойчивой земли, и стало слышно, как он ускорился — глухой стук копыт становился все ближе.

— Отец! — морской бриз донес до него этот крик, и Оберин, развернувшись, ринулся навстречу дочери. Песок полетел из-под копыт его жеребца.

— Рад тебя видеть, Обара. Кажется, ты обещала не кататься одной, пока меня нет.

— Не кататься одной на Красном Песке. А это Солнце, — уточнила запыхавшаяся Обара. — Я выполнила обещание. Можешь спросить мастера над лошадьми.

Она пришпорила коня и догнала отряд, оставив Оберина позади.

— Ты моя сестра Нимерия, да? Меня зовут Обара. Отец рассказывал обо мне?

Оберин пристроился за дочерями, надеясь, что Нимерия, слишком сонная для любезностей, на этот раз позабудет свое неизменное «лорд-отец».

— Приятно познакомиться, сестра. Впрочем, он не говорил, что ты великолепная наездница. Хотела бы я стать такой же.

Обара рассмеялась.

— И станешь. Когда я только приехала сюда, я едва на лошади держалась. Отец вырастил лучший табун во всех Семи Королевствах. — Она похлопала коня по шее. — Солнце, конечно, ничего, но ты еще не видела, каков мой Красный Песок!

Новоявленная сестра произвела впечатление на Нимерию.

— Мне казалось, ты очень робкая, так сказал отец.

— Только не верхом на лошади, — встрял мастер над лошадьми.

Оберин поравнялся с дочерями, нагнулся к седельной сумке и, расстегнув ее, выудил оттуда сверток.

— Обара, мы привезли тебе из Волантиса дотракийский кнут с рукояткой из драконьей кости. Остальные подарки будут позже, но ты нас так впечатлила, что заслужила этот прямо сейчас. — Оберин вручил ей подарок и слегка поклонился. — Прошу простить меня за то, что забыл сказать Нимерии, какая ты умница.

Кнут размотали, передали из рук в руки и должным образом оценили, прежде чем вернуть счастливой владелице.

— Мне лучше поспешить, прежде чем леди Мелларио поймет, что я не завтракаю с другими детьми. — Обара вскочила в свое седло и помахала им рукой. — Увидимся в Садах.

— Мне почему-то кажется, что этот спектакль — твоя заслуга, — обратился Оберин к мастеру над лошадьми. — И почему ты раньше мне не сказал, что она так искусна в верховой езде?

— Было бы нечестно лишить вас подобного сюрприза, м’лорд. Да и трудно понять на замковом дворе, насколько она хороша. Даже мастер над оружием отметил ее успехи.

— Неплохо при ее-то скромности!

— Такой сын любому отцу пришелся бы по нраву. Я хотел сказать, ваша маленькая леди.

Оберин гордо покачал головой.

— Обара не леди, — ответил он. — Она просто моя дочь.

* * *

Когда настало время, и они удобно расположились в Водных Садах, Нимерия Сэнд была официально представлена принцу Дорна и его жене. Она держалась великолепно, приветствуя Дорана на общем языке и делая комплименты леди Мелларио на валирийском. Нимерия так легко вошла в роль, как будто место при дворе всегда ожидало ее, разве мог Доран не оценить этого?

Однако сразу после приветствий брат подошел к нему.

— Сорвал бы ты свои цветы с Простора. Нет никакого смысла растить девочку в септе, когда ее сестры здесь. Кроме того, Арианна недовольна тем, что она гораздо младше кузин, а твоя младшая дочь как раз ее возраста.

— Я собирался это сделать, но ее мать так просто не расстанется с ней.

— Просто прикажи леди Элис не выписывать денег на ее содержание и забирай дочь домой.

Итак, Оберину придется уговаривать мать Тиены, а она никогда не казалась ему женщиной, готовой пойти на уступки.


	12. Септа из Простора

Участие в турнире, который проводился за Мандером, безусловно, было рискованной затеей, но опасность будоражила кровь Оберина Мартелла особенно сильно после приторной учтивости знати в Королевской Гавани. В пылу боя легко было забыть, что война между Дорном и Простором официально завершилась, и даже местные галантные рыцари были готовы поступиться принципами, которыми так гордились, и бились всерьез, нарушая правила. Дорнийцы редко появлялись здесь, в самом сердце Простора, и Оберин в полной мере ощутил на себе ненависть его рыцарей.

Обуянный гордыней и гневом, он отказался от помощи мейстера семейства, что устроило турнир — какой-то очередной младшей ветви Тиреллов, поди разберись какой именно. Их цветущие розы оплетали не только Хайгарден и Старомест, но и весь Простор от края до края.

Оберин рассчитывал меньше чем за день добраться до Септы Трех Богинь, славившейся своими лекарями. На деле путешествие заняло почти четыре дня, и под конец он едва мог сидеть на лошади.

Сперва он не хотел называть свое имя, опасаясь, что станет посмешищем в Красном замке, но вскоре осознал, что одежды, расшитые фамильным гербом, без труда выдавали в нем Мартелла. Септа, регистрировавшая прибывших с той же аккуратностью, с какой леди Элис вела учет расходам, пробормотала: «Сочтем за честь, принц», — отмечая его, и заверила, что больше об этом никто не узнает. Их устав требовал относиться ко всем одинаково вне зависимости от происхождения, к тому же у сестер не было привычки выспрашивать лишние сведения без необходимости, а еще настоятельница обещала лично напомнить сестрам об осторожности.

* * *

Септа Линетта оторвала взгляд от вышивания, прикрыла светильник рукой и поставила его на столик у кровати пациента. Его лоб все еще был горячим, она выжала несколько капель из влажной ткани на его запекшиеся губы, мягко вытерла пот со лба и вновь уселась за работу.

Ей доводилось ухаживать за многими рыцарями — молодыми и старыми, прекрасными и уродливыми. В течение семи столетий ее септа укрывала всякого, кто стучал в двери, и на протяжении всех этих лет, когда войны и короли сменяли друг друга с завидной очередностью, сестры не интересовались ни стороной, за которую сражались раненые, ни к какой семье они принадлежали, а также были ли они рыцарями, разбойниками или простолюдинами.

Он заметался в постели и, не открывая глаз, произнес хриплым, приглушенным голосом:

— Мне скучно.

Линетта встала, приподняла его голову и заставила сделать глоток воды с медом.

— Вы даже глаз открыть не можете, сир. Вы слишком слабы, чтобы скучать, поверьте мне. Я септа, что ухаживает за вами.

— Слишком уж вы молоды для септы, — слабо усмехнулся он.

Всех этих рыцарей Линетте приходилось кормить, умывать и обхаживать, как грудных младенцев, при этом многие считали себя чуть ли не владыками драконов; но самыми ненавистными — да простит ее Мать — для нее были те, кто думал, что она — глупая девчонка. Этот был куда младше нее — не старше восемнадцати, если она не ошиблась в расчетах, что у нее, лучшей ученицы септы Триезы и второй по статусу целительницы Трех Богинь, случалось редко. К ее большому недовольству, она была из тех женщин, что не выглядят на свой возраст, и это всегда мешало, не помогали даже скромные одеяния. Новички очень часто принимали ее за послушницу и пытались выдворить из внутреннего монастыря, куда допускались только принявшие обеты, прежде чем понимали, что перед ними действительно септа.

— Старшая целительница, пример для подражания всем нам, сейчас посещает соседние деревни, в которых нет мейстера, так что вам придется смириться с моим присутствием. Мы гордимся тем, что на протяжении последних семи столетий оказываем помощь любому, кто за ней приходит, при этом делаем все, что в наших силах. И простой люд, и благородные лорды — все едины в глазах Семерых. Вот почему рыцари избавляются от гербов и званий, прежде чем войти в наши двери.

Как бы то ни было, настоятельница приставляла к знатным пациентам самых опытных целительниц, чтобы поддерживать известность септы и надеясь на богатые дары. Вот почему Линетте часто приходилось лечить знатных людей, обычно тяжело раненных, хотя она с большей охотой помогала бы септе Триезе. При ее молодости и красоте было слишком опасно путешествовать по округе — целомудрие Линетты некому было защитить, поэтому она лишь ненадолго покидала септу в компании старух с темными, выжженными на солнце лицами. Этих старых септ простолюдины считали святыми, и по слухам даже сам Верховный септон однажды просил у них совета. Линетта не могла избавиться от мысли, что красота, молодость и добродетель — качества, наиболее ценимые в женщинах, — на самом деле были вредными помехами.

* * *

Когда Линетта открыла дверь в келью, он поднял глаза и посмотрел на нее. Помимо вышивки она прихватила с собой книгу.

— Прошу прощения, — его слабый голос звучал по-своему очаровательно. — Вы слишком красивы, чтобы быть септой.

Хмыкнув от досады, она спрятала под платок выбившуюся прядь льняных волос. Раненый рыцарь поправлялся слишком быстро, и отныне Линетте следовало тщательно следить за тем, как она выглядит. Септы традиционно сбривали волосы раз в году, но сейчас ее непослушные кудри отросли и проглядывали из-под платка, а чтобы как-то заплести их не хватало длины.

Она попыталась ответить не слишком резко.

— Полагаю, мне несказанно повезло, сир, что я септа, даже если я молода и красива.

Пресекая попытки продолжить разговор, она начала зачитывать ему «Семиконечную звезду». Как только он заснул, она отложила книгу и вернулась к вышиванию.

— Пожалуйста, продолжайте.

При тяжелом ранении или серьезной болезни многие обращались к вере, давая различные обеты, но выздоровев, забывали о своих клятвах. Время от времени Линетта пыталась понять, помогает ли искусство целителя прославлению Семерых или же напротив отдаляет от них людей.

— Я и не думала, что вы настолько открыты вере, — не удержалась она от легкого сарказма.

— Посредственное чтиво, — слабо произнес он через минуту. — Равнодушное, как и ваш голос.

— Я вас больше не побеспокою, сир.

— И тем не менее, вы немного развеяли мою скуку.

— Лучше вам поспать.

Линетта понимала, что не должна чувствовать себя уязвленной столь прямым и грубым ответом, ведь по-своему он был прав. Он даже попытался оправдаться, и ей, возможно, стоило выбрать что-то более интересное для наставления его на путь истинный: ведь он был готов слушать.

— «Житие Бейелора Благословенного» подойдет? — предложила она перед тем, как уйти.

— Эта книга преследует меня.

— Вероятно, вас коснулись Семеро.

— Да они меня, не побоюсь сказать, с ног сбили.

— Возможно, это знак, что вам нужно искупить свои грехи.

— Знак моей погибели, — прохрипел он. — Я помру от скуки.

Его смех обратился кашлем, и он поперхнулся от боли. Линетта наклонила чашу с маковым молоком к его губам.

— Что бы вы хотели послушать? Боюсь, в нашей септе немногое придется вам по вкусу.

— Врачевание, травничество…

— Разумеется, у нас это есть, — гордо заявила Линетта.

— И что вы можете мне предложить?

— Новинка из Цитадели подойдет? «Что лечит нас и убивает», мы недавно получили эту книгу.

— Последняя версия? — он подавил свой кашель. — «Травник»? Впечатляющий труд.

— Согласна, далеко не все полезные знания уже есть в книгах.

Линетта была поражена его неподдельным интересом: мускулистое тело укрепляло ее уверенность в том, что он рыцарь, но многие из них не могли отличить репу от гороха, а он знал, как мейстеры называют между собой справочник лекарственных и ядовитых трав. Чтения могли быть интересны ей самой.

* * *

— Почему вы стали септой? Вы так красивы и юны.

— Потому что я красива и юна.

— Помнится, вы говорили обратное.

— Вы запоминаете каждое мое слово, чтобы потом использовать их против меня?

— Мне больше нечего делать.

— Слова — всего лишь ветер.

— И все-таки мне интересно.

— Красота и молодость зачастую вредят женщине.

Ее девственность, молодость и красота были лишь товарами на продажу, так что удача это или лишение? Линетта избавила себя от подобных размышлений, став септой. Теперь ни один мужчина не мог приказывать ей, что делать, говорить и думать.

— Великий дар.

— Для кого-то, кто захочет этим обладать.

— А для вас?

— Сплошные неудобства. Вы не представляете, как часто… — Линетта закусила губу.

— Болваны вроде меня… Пожалуйста, продолжайте. Я упоминал, что мне нравится ваш голос?

— Считали, что я ни на что не гожусь, потому что я всего лишь глупенькая красивая девушка, — выпалила она.

— И те болваны думали, что вы похоронили себя заживо, став септой?

— Да. Я, разумеется, так не считаю.

— Глупцы... Если бы вас… заставили выполнять другую работу, кто бы их лечил?

— Предпочли бы они несведущих старух?

— Я бы предпочел вас.

Линетта тихо принялась читать молитвы.

— Что вы там бормочете?

— Молюсь за вас, сир, да одарит вас Мать здоровьем, а Старица — мудростью.

— Но сейчас мне нужна Дева.

Эта фраза так часто звучала из уст живых и умирающих, что не заслуживала ответа. Однажды ее произнес дрожащий бедолага, уже находившийся во власти Неведомого: это был первый и единственный поцелуй Линетты. Глубокая рана обнажила его гниющие кишки, и пахло от него хуже, чем от трупа.

— Хотя от мудрости я не откажусь. Только чтобы избежать тех банальных реплик, которых вы и без того наслушались от таких болванов, как я.

* * *

Линетта мрачно приблизилась к его ложу, не стала садиться рядом и подала ему зелье без привычной улыбки.

— Вы скрываете свои мысли еще тщательнее, чем волосы. Неужели они такие непослушные?

У Линетты был очень тяжелый день: она принимала не самые сложные, но отягощенные докучливым отцом роды, и у нее не осталось времени даже на рукоделие. Кропотливое вышивание было надежным средством успокоить нервы. Она попыталась поправить платок, но ничего не получилось, и раздраженная Линетта сдалась и сняла его совсем. Остриженные волосы вряд ли выглядели соблазнительно, и если он из тех блаженных, что пялятся на септу с непокрытой головой, да заберут его Иные.

Короткие кудряшки обрамили лицо Линетты, и он оценивающе посмотрел на нее смеющимися глазами.

— Если бы Серсея Ланнистер увидела вас сейчас, она бы так же обрезала волосы, но не стала бы и вполовину такой красивой.

— Сомневаюсь. Полагаю, мои волосы короче, чем у вашего оруженосца, — сказала она, надевая платок.

— Если бы Серсея обстригла волосы, то заполучила бы принца Рейегара, а уж его-то волосы будут подлиннее, — нисколько не смутившись, продолжил он.

Линетта уже завязала свой платок, но он все еще не мог оторвать от нее взгляда. Она нахмурилась.

— А теперь что не так? — Линетта была не в настроении ни для споров, ни для обмена любезностями.

— Два медяка, чтобы узнать ваши мысли.

— Всего лишь два медяка?

— Готов поспорить, ваши мысли стоят больше.

— Вы точно хотите знать?

— Позвольте угадать. Очередной лорденыш хвастается замками в Валирии и знакомыми при дворе.

— И разбрасывается громкими именами, чьих обладателей видел издали пару раз. Вы далеко не первый, сир, кто интересуется чем-то помимо моих мыслей и пытается произвести на меня впечатление.

Он почти не выглядел виноватым и уж тем более пристыженным, каким ему следовало быть.

— По крайней мере, ваши мысли мне тоже интересны, — таков был его бессовестный ответ.

— Неужели вы настолько умираете со скуки, что готовы совратить септу, сир?

Линетта попросила настоятельницу передать его кому-нибудь другому.

— Ты ведешь себя, как капризное дитя. Он все еще не может встать с кровати, с твоих же слов нуждается в заботе, и если он действительно так быстро приходит в себя, ему недолго здесь осталось находиться.

В конце концов, он явно имел какой-то вес при дворе, если настоятельница так беспокоилась о его благополучии и не уставала напоминать, чтобы Линетта не забывала свое место и не вздумала задавать лишних вопросов. Честно говоря, он понимал ее лучше, чем сестры.

* * *

— Кажется, вы мне задолжали. Правда, я оцениваю свою проницательность дороже, чем в два медяка.

Слегка погладив ее запястье, он попытался притянуть ее к себе.

Она высвободилась без особых усилий.

— Лучше бы вам восстанавливать силы, сир.

— Тогда обещайте мне, что будете нежны. Осмелюсь полагать, вы имеете теоретические представления об основах? Может, даже репетировали?

Она старалась изо всех сил и четко следовала его указаниям, но тем не менее старые раны закровоточили и появились новые. Влажные от пота тела и приглушенные вздохи несли с собой удовольствие и боль, а бессмысленные имена и нарушенные обеты запутались в запятнанных кровью простынях.

— Почему ты стала септой? — спросил он ее назавтра. — Кто ты?

* * *

Он больше не нуждался в постоянном уходе, и она приходила после ночных осмотров, проскальзывала в его келью и сбрасывала одежды. Он желал ее ночью так же, как жаждал ее историй на рассвете; когда она уходила, он всегда задавал один и тот же вопрос: «Почему ты стала септой?» — и она каждый раз отвечала разной историей. Все они были правдивыми, на свой манер.

Линетта не рассказывала свою собственную историю. Ее жизнь могла сложиться точно так же, как и у тех девушек, что воспитывались в септе, а затем внезапно оказывались выброшенными в жестокий мир из-за амбиций их семей. Или тех девушек, которые родились в нищих деревнях, встретили какого-то рыцаря, ослепившего их своим великолепием, и теперь были вынуждены зарабатывать на жизнь через постель. Или даже как у других септ: все эти рассказы были о ней, потому что такой могла стать и ее судьба.

Все истории были похожи. Оберин мог рассказать нечто подобное о самой Рейелле Таргариен: после замужества Элии он узнал о королевской семье достаточно, чтобы понять — королева была бы куда счастливее в септе, чем в Красном замке.

Эти повествования стали для них игрой. Иногда они не могли остановиться, но Линетта понимала, что так не может продолжаться вечно. Когда он спросил: «Почему ты выбрала меня?» — она осознала, что все закончилось и ему пора уходить. Она попыталась запечатлеть на его губах последний поцелуй, но он отстранился, посмотрел ей в глаза и повторил свой вопрос, мягко проведя рукой по ее лицу:

— Почему я, септа Линетта?

Линетта сама задавалась этим вопросом, и теперь она знала ответ. «Потому что ты спрашиваешь меня, как так вышло. Потому что ты и сам не можешь понять. Так же, как не могу понять я». Юные, сильные, смелые, прекрасные рыцари. Самовлюбленные, абсолютно уверенные, что лучше них нет никого на всем белом свете, и требующие — или умоляющие — чтобы их называли лучшими из лучших. Линетта ужасно устала от хвастунов.

— Потому что ты чванливый дурак, — резко ответила она. «И ты прекрасно знаешь, что это не так».

— Так оно и есть.


	13. Тиена

Оберин привязал свою лошадь в рощице с видом на ухоженные фруктовые сады и аккуратно расставленные улья, принадлежащие септе вместе с мельницей и ячменными полями, которые простирались до берегов неторопливого Мандера, что стремился к далекому морю. Простое великолепие реки и ее медленные воды тихо шептали ему слова безмятежного покоя, и это умиротворяло больше, чем рукотворный порядок распаханных полей и мирных деревень, живущих в достатке. В Дорне вода ценилась особо, поскольку добывалась ценой неимоверных стараний и пота, и хотя Оберин был истинным дорнийцем, он все же мог понять отчаяние людей, что были вынуждены бежать из устья Ройны, бывшего им домом, в пески и скалистые горы в поисках убежища. Но даже великая река, чья мощь и сила были известны по всему миру, не могла похвастаться подобной безмятежностью.

Оберин ловко подвернул левый рукав дублета так, чтобы стало видно янтарную шелковую подкладку под бордовой и яшмовой парчой, осторожно заправил его за кожаный ремешок и с удовольствием полюбовался винными оттенками своего наряда. Цвета были приглушенные и не намекали на фамильный герб Мартеллов. Пусть он и не выглядел самым лучшим образом в этом северном наряде, но все равно был весьма хорош собой. Оберин поправил тяжелую цепь из красного золота, украшенную медальоном в виде солнца — с непривычки она ему мешала. Прихорошившись, он какое-то время стоял в раздумьях, а затем спустил к правому запястью бронзовые наручи, украшенные извивающейся медной змеей. Сперва он закатал широкий рукав рубашки, но передумал, достал свой кинжал и порезал шелк на аккуратные полоски. Стиснув зубы, Оберин вонзил клинок в руку. Не смертельная рана, но выглядящая достаточно серьезно, чтобы в септе не задавали вопросов. Кое-как замотав запястье, он выругался, вскочил на лошадь и в считанные мгновения добрался до ворот.

Оберин специально вырядился так, чтобы произвести впечатление. Он понимал, что даже если царапина на руке не обеспечит ему доступ в септу, его богатые одежды гарантировали встречу со старшей целительницей. Его проводили в лазарет, усадили за стол, и, как и ожидалось, довольно скоро появилась септа в сопровождении двух послушниц. Ее лицо было сокрыто под низко надвинутым капюшоном.

«Не самый суетный день или ей так не терпится меня увидеть? Как бы то ни было, мне это на руку».

Девочка перевязала его чистой тряпицей и доверчиво улыбнулась.

— Это… она? — спросил он, не рассчитывая на ответ. — У нее твои ямочки на щеках.

Линетта махнула рукой девочкам, и те уселись на скамьи у окна, занявшись рукоделием.

— И вот ты здесь, — осторожно ответила она. — Зачем?

— Тебя удивляет, что я хочу ее увидеть?

— Раньше ты не сильно этого желал.

— Война многое меняет.

— Ты приехал не только, чтобы ее увидеть. Ты платишь за ее содержание и вправе навещать ее, когда тебе вздумается.

— Ее и тебя, — Оберин счел уместным слегка улыбнуться. — Как поживаешь?

— Я боялась, что этот день настанет, хотя и не ожидала, что так скоро. Война лишила тебя законных дочерей и вынудила искать новых союзников через помолвку твоего ребенка, — приглушенный голос Линетты становился все громче и суровее. — Очевидно, я должна радоваться ее раннему замужеству со знатным человеком. Стоит внебрачной дочери расцвести, как в обмен на милость и дары ее отдают похотливому знатному дурню, чтобы ублажать его в постели! 

— У Тиены есть старшие сестры, и все они живут со мной. — Оберину не удалось скрыть раздражение. — И я не нуждаюсь в дарах или милости от какого-то знатного дурня.

— Тогда зачем? Я надеялась, что ты доверишь ее септе. Здесь она смогла бы вести благочестивую жизнь и правильно распорядиться своими талантами.

— Она может жить по-другому.

Оберину пришлось умолять ее:

— Я ни за что не обременю ее браком с простолюдином или благородным болваном. Она будет вольна жить так, как захочет, и даже посвятить себя вере, как ты. Но как она может сделать свой выбор и решить, что для нее будет лучше, если помимо размеренной жизни септы она больше ничего не видела?

«Надеюсь, этот довод заставит ее задуматься».

Линетта была непреклонна:

— Ты собьешь ее с толку кричащими нарядами и заставишь забыть о покое и уединении. Я видела, как это бывает: она доверится тебе, а не Семерым, и добровольно станет разменной монетой в игре, которую ты начнешь.

«Мне следовало выбрать черный бархат. Хотя темные цвета мне никогда не шли».

— Этого не случится. Обещаю, она тебя не забудет. — Оберин начал действовать вслепую. — Она сможет время от времени навещать тебя и даже ненадолго здесь оставаться.

— Одно твое слово, и ее доставили бы в твои владения. Зачем ты явился и устроил этот балаган с порезом? На всякий случай напомню, что тебе не нужно мое разрешение, чтобы забрать то, что хочется.

«Способ Дорана, как обычно, самый осторожный. Но я не мой брат, и Тиена — не его дочь».

— Может, это не то, за чем я приехал, и не то, чего хочу. Может, все, что мне было нужно больше всего — это услышать твой голос и твои аргументы, они мне всегда нравились. Даже если ты будешь против и назовешь меня дураком.

— Ты пришел, чтобы уговорить меня. Разве ты не понимаешь, что твоя жена наполнит ее жизнь горем и невзгодами?

— Я не женат. Не бойся, я никогда не свяжусь с капризной, набитой деньгами дурой, чтобы она обращалась с моей дочерью как с отребьем. — Оберин откинул голову и посмотрел на нее. — Сестры будут рады ее видеть.

Септа Линетта упорно смотрела в пол.

— Ты заберешь ее у меня. Я была эгоистична, и теперь за это плачу, — прошептала она. — Как я хотела, чтобы она не появилась на свет.

— Я долго удивлялся, почему ты не избавилась от плода.

— Я должна учить избавляться от мирских забот и привязанностей, но сама никак не научусь этому. У меня от тебя ничего не осталось, даже имени, нам нельзя их спрашивать. — Линетта натянула платок пониже и посмотрела Оберину в глаза. — Я хотела, чтобы появился кто-то с твоими глазами, кому я могла бы читать «Семиконечную звезду».

— И «Травник», я полагаю. Ты сказала, что девочка талантлива и растет такой же ловкой и искусной, как ты.

— Не льсти мне.

«Я никогда не смогу переубедить ее, но сдаваться я не умею».

— Ты никогда не задавалась вопросом, кто я?

— Признаюсь, у меня были предположения, сир. Ваш говор и ненасытность выдавали в вас дорнийца, и не самого худородного; вы не привыкли к отказам — что я, к сожалению, выяснила на собственном опыте. Возможно, вы Дейн, родственник Меча Зари и леди Эшары, если хвастливые речи о близости ко двору не были ложью. Я заработала свои медяки, милорд?

— Дейнов помнят все.

«Даже септы, отрекшиеся от мира». Эртур Дейн не был единственным дорнийцем в Королевской гвардии, а Эшара, по общему мнению, самая красивая женщина королевства, не была единственной темноволосой высокородной дорнийкой при дворе.

— Но у тебя другая масть.

Оберин внезапно испугался, что мать Тиены не отпустит девочку, несмотря на его права, если узнает его настоящую фамилию.

«Надо немного приуменьшить значимость имени».

— Не все дорнийцы похожи на валирийцев. У моей племянницы были темные волосы, как у меня и Эшары, а у племянника были лиловые глаза и серебристые волосы как у Эртура — по крайней мере, мне так говорили.

— Были, милорд?

— Разграбление Королевской Гавани. Да, ты заработала свои монетки. — В его шутке прозвучала горечь, он положил на стол два медяка. — Красные и блестящие, как солнце Дорна.

— Это деньги за мою дочь? — В вопросе слышались и гордость, и печаль.

— Я никогда не встречал эту девочку. — Оберин постучал пальцем по одной монетке, затем перевернул вторую. — Милый ребенок. 

Он сжал обе монеты в кулаке. 

— Моя сестра. Всего золота Кастерли Рок не хватит, чтобы расплатиться за их смерть. — Оберин потерял бдительность. — Именно поэтому я хочу, чтобы наша дочь называла меня отцом и все мои дети жили со мной: я не Дейн, септа Линетта, и вырос не в Звездопале или Горном Пути.


	14. Узкое море

— Тебе повезло, каравелла с Летних островов завтра утром отправляется в Старомест, — сказал портовый чиновник.

— Торговый корабль? Мне нужно быстроходное судно.

— Ничего быстрее этой каравеллы ты не найдешь. Корабли, перевозящие специи, строят не для обычных купцов, такие суда ценят за скорость: легкость и стремительность означают большие прибыли. «Легкий поцелуй» — красавица, каких мало — с крепким корпусом, высокими мачтами и белыми парусами. Бегает быстрее ветра, поверь, милорд. Когда я был помоложе, то с первого взгляда мог судить о женщине. В кораблях я не ошибаюсь до сих пор.

В Браавосе поют песни о страстных куртизанках и танцуют с ними водные танцы, но для старого моряка ни одна женщина не сравнится с кораблем.

— С попутным ветром она обгонит галеру. «Поцелуй» хорошо вооружен: островитяне обожают свои луки и стреляют быстрее дотракийцев. Ее единственный недостаток — слишком молодой капитан.

Будучи молодым наемником, Оберин не прислушался к предупреждению.

Капитан оказался молодой женщиной, которая могла бы сойти за мальчика: коротко стриженные волосы, худоба и резвость, как у ее корабля, а кожа темная, точно обшивка. Но торговала она не первый год, так что затребовала совершенно возмутительную сумму за перевозку единственного пассажира. У Оберина не было времени спорить — после смерти принцессы Дорна ему нужно было торопиться на церемонию официального назначения нового принца в Солнечном Копье.

Когда корабль вышел в открытое море, капитан заглянула к нему и прошепелявила на ломаном общем языке:

— Ишкренне шожалеть о вашей матери.

Дырка между передними зубами добавляла детской непосредственности ее лучезарной улыбке.

Оберин уже много лет не говорил на летнийском языке, но тем не менее, еще не все забыл.

— Я это ценю. — Плата за проезд была высокой, как его честь, но здесь хотя бы знали, как побаловать пассажира.

— Мне сказали, что в Закатных королевствах так говорят. По-моему, этого не достаточно, — вежливо ответила она, недоуменно глядя на Оберина. — Разве ваша мать не была великой женщиной?

— Принцесса Эшара, правительница Дорна в собственном праве, заслуживает хотя бы тоста. — Он наполнил два кубка изысканным вином из собственных обширных запасов.

Дорнийцы — не моряки, а Оберин был дорниец до мозга костей. Крепкое вино было для него лучшим средством от морской болезни, все остальные просто не работали. Если уж его будет тошнить, то пусть для этого будет приличный повод.

— Я поняла, что на том берегу моря женщин редко ценят.

— Мнение дорнийцев на этот счет схоже с мнением жителей Летних островов. Леди Эшара была прекрасной матерью, великой женщиной и опытным правителем.

Они подняли чаши в память принцессы. У Оберина внезапно встал ком в горле, он разглядывал вино, не в силах допить его.

— Я должен был находиться рядом с ней, когда она умирала. Я не присутствовал на похоронах, не раздавал ее вещи и не попрощался с ней.

— Вы очень переживаете из-за этого.

— К сожалению, я ее разочаровал. Я никогда не был послушным и покорным сыном.

— Я уверена, что не были, но думаю, она все равно вас любила. Если бы у меня были дети, я бы не ждала от них только послушания, я бы хотела, чтобы они стали умными и самостоятельными.

— У нее как раз есть такой сын. Я уехал из Дорна, поссорившись с матерью. Не могу себя простить за то, что не попрощался с ней по-человечески. Я никогда не смогу это исправить.

* * *

— Не артачься. Я достаточно долго позволяла тебе сумасбродничать. Настало время жениться.

Оберин давно ожидал этого разговора, но все равно трепетал от ужаса.

— Эта девочка юна, красива и настолько высокородна, насколько ты можешь рассчитывать. Во всем Вестеросе не найти более подходящей невесты.

— Я недавно узнал, что значимость женской красоты и благородства крови сильно преувеличены, — надулся Оберин.

Мать уставилась на него, не веря своим ушам.

— Кроме того, она горячая. Объездка лошади — детская игра по сравнению с укрощением львицы. Разве тебя не привлекает такая игра? Ты можешь слепить из нее, что твоей душе угодно.

«Ты повесишь мне на шею и деревенскую дурочку, если она окажется дочерью Тайвина Ланнистера». Но протестовать в открытую Оберин остерегался.

— Я слышала, Десница ищет достойные партии для близнецов: мне говорили, он обсуждал с лордом Талли его девочек. Твое предложение руки Серсее подсластит тот факт, что Элия обошла ее в борьбе за принца Таргариена. Ланнистеры посчитали это оскорблением, а они умеют помнить обиды.

— То есть, я виноват в том, что мы победили, а Ланнистер не умеет проигрывать?

— Ты каким-то образом получил бронзовое звено в Цитадели, но не вынес ни единого урока из истории Дорна. Война не заканчивается, пока ты не превратишь своих врагов в друзей. — Принцесса разочарованно вздернула брови. — Женись на Серсее Ланнистер: очаруй ее, добейся ее благосклонности. Насколько я понимаю, в этом ты мастак. Остроумный, пылкий, образованный молодой человек сильно отличается от самодовольных придворных, а лорд Тайвин всегда терпеть не мог клоунов. Он будет рад пожаловать одаренному названному сыну место в Малом совете. Если ты правильно разыграешь эту партию, то сможешь стать Десницей Рейегара.

— Как трогательно: вы продумали мою жизнь до мельчайших деталей… Вы уже выбрали имена внукам?

— У тебя было много возможностей сделать этот выбор самостоятельно, но ты их проигнорировал. Если ты не хочешь принять решение, это сделаю я. Подумай об этом, Оберин.

Принцесса Дорна разрешила ему уйти, и Оберин отправился к леди Ледибрайт в поисках утешения (и карманных денег), но не встретил понимания. Леди Элис уже пересчитала одного Ланнистера в круглую сумму в виде приданого и сочла сделку «достаточно выгодной». Что в переводе с языка торговых соглашений означало «немедленно хватать и никому не отдавать».

— Принцесса права: тебе пора остепениться. Быть принцем означает не только получать синяки на турнирах и проматывать свое содержание, пуская на ветер больше положенной суммы.

— Элис, солнце моей жизни, когда же ты забудешь о моем последнем злоключении?

Из Красного замка ясно дали понять, что не потерпят пересуды о незаконнорожденном ребенке человека, находящегося в близком родстве с королевской семьей, поэтому септы прикусили языки и заверили, что мать ребенка получит не очень строгое наказание (молчание и молитвы), и милостиво приняли круглую сумму из сундуков Солнечного Копья. Выплаты стали ежемесячными и проделали немалую дыру в доходах Оберина.

— Исполни требование матери. Если ты отказываешься выполнять обязанности принца, то должен зарабатывать деньги и обеспечивать себя самостоятельно.

— Как пожелаешь. У меня хватит ума не спорить с женщинами.

— Тебе и не нужно. Ты сумеешь окрутить любую.

«Этот трюк никогда не срабатывал с матушкой и ее непоколебимым казначеем. А попыток было много».

Именно так Оберин оказался в Эссосе с практически пустым кошельком, надеясь поселиться в Норвосе и помогать вести дела братьям Мелларио, с которыми прекрасно ладил, а также дожидаться окончания бури. Но ему быстро дали понять, что стать уважаемым купцом — это нарушение порядка, которое не разрешили провернуть даже Оберину Нимерос Мартеллу. Лихой бродяга, коварный отравитель, порочный хвастун, нарывающийся на драку, — пока Оберин соответствовал образу высокородного злодея, весь город добросовестно его осуждал бы и сплетничал о последнем скандале в высшем свете. Тем не менее, жители Норвоса приняли бы его и даже немного им гордились: разнузданные выходки показывали, что принц хочет и может делать все, что пожелает. Но будучи принцем, Оберин не мог опуститься до торговли как обычный горожанин — это нанесло бы непоправимый урон репутации будущей королевы, а Оберин никогда бы не навредил Элии. Так что оставался единственный вариант: стать наемником.

* * *

— Твоя мать, Цара… Как, говоришь, ее звали?

— Отец называл ее Сареллой, если это тебе проще выговорить.

— Поверь, она нашла в себе силы простить тебя. Ради собственного спокойствия ты должен помириться с ней, сделать ей приятное, получить ее одобрение. Тогда ты почувствуешь, что она тебя простила.

— Как? Она умерла.

— Я хочу показать тебе, как мы чтим память любимых. Леди Сарелла заслуживает только лучшего: я полагаю, она одобрила бы мой план, да и ты получишь удовольствие. — Она щербато улыбнулась и потянула Оберина на себя.

Они чтили память леди Эшары из Дорна на протяжении всего путешествия так, что любая принцесса с Летних островов гордилась бы ими. И Оберина больше никогда не укачивало на борту.


	15. Сарелла

Арео Хотах уже давно зашел в комнату и передал письмо, адресованное Оберину.

_Моя скорбь превратилась в радость, печаль принесла облегчение, а воспоминания — новое рождение._

Доран Мартелл еще раз перечитал эти строки, чтобы понять их значение: не важно, что он все еще находился в Садах, он должен был разобраться с запиской, которая определенно была зашифрована.

_Покойная принцесса непременно бы обрадовалась._

Это было самое тревожное и неприятное предложение. Оберин определенно что-то задумал: что именно, Доран не мог сказать. Любые предположения не внушали оптимизма.

Он вызвал Хотаха.

— Где находится принц Оберин, капитан?

— Катается верхом с Обарой, мой принц.

Поскольку Обара решила, что она слишком взрослая, чтобы учиться в Водных Садах — ей с самого начала не нравилась эта идея — Оберин посвящал все свое время ее обучению ремеслам, не приличествующим благородным дамам.

— Надеюсь, с подходящим эскортом.

Хотах ударил древком секиры об пол и кивнул.

— Поведение, достойное принца. — Доран нахмурился. — А где моя дочь?

— Маленькая принцесса играет с кузинами.

Доран не знал, беспокоиться из-за этого или радоваться. Оберин понимал, что обожаемые дочери никуда от него не денутся, и попытка их отобрать — просто безумие. Тем не менее, брат не понаслышке знаком с сумасбродством.

_Убедительно прошу о встрече, чтобы уладить семейные дела._

Если бы Оберин попытался захватить власть, что стало бы с Арианной и Квентином? У него нет своих наследников, но все же… Ему нужно запретить жениться.

Доран похлопал письмом по столу и еще раз его перечитал: оно было написано на валирийском, вероятно, в надежде, что только получатель сможет его прочесть. Но Оберин прекрасно знал, что не он один знает этот язык: некоторые дети и даже Хотах учили валирийский, не говоря уже о Мелларио.

— Арео, что ты про них скажешь?

Незнакомцев не пускали в Сады, а всех гостей Оберина очень строго проверяли. По счастливому стечению обстоятельств Доран находился в Садах, и его быстро оповестили. Он послал Хотаха присмотреться к незваным гостям брата. Когда им сообщили, что принц занят, они передали письмо на валирийском и принялись ждать ответ.

— Длинные луки выдают в них жителей Летних островов. Это знаменитое оружие трудно достать за пределами их родины.

«Кто угодно мог купить три длинных лука».

Доран нахмурился, но капитан продолжил попытки избавить его от невысказанных сомнений.

— Кроме того, мало кто может без усилий натянуть тетиву такого лука.

В то время, пока принц пытался разгадать тайну письма, Арео Хотах потратил свое время на изучение гостей и их оружия, размышляя, сможет ли быстрота перемещения дорнийских конных лучников компенсировать дальнобойность длинных луков и какую тактику использовать, если начнется драка… Он думал об этом до тех пор, пока один из островитян не предложил на ломаном валирийском — напомнившим Хотаху о доме — показать, как натягивать тетиву, раз «вам так интересно». Хотах кивнул, не сумев скрыть восторг, — островитянин расхохотался и показал, как нужно класть и выпускать стрелу. Он порывался выстрелить, но стрельбище оказалось слишком маленьким, а за такую услугу островитянин попросил бы кувшин хорошего вина, поскольку ни один лучник с «Легкого поцелуя» ничего не станет делать бесплатно. Хотаху пришлось отказаться от столь заманчивого предложения, поскольку принц не мог решить, друзья эти люди или враги.

Доран посчитал, что Хотах в чем-то прав. Любой мальчишка мог выстрелить из арбалета; длинные луки Летних островов обладали отличной скорострельностью и дальностью, а также большей меткостью, но стрелять из такого оружия могли только хорошо обученные люди.

Тем не менее, Доран все еще сомневался.

«С Оберина станется нанять лучников с Летних островов, с которыми у меня нет общих дел».

— Судя по походке, они моряки, — завершил свой отчет Арео.

_Да пребудет с вами попутный ветер._

Подпись была неразборчивой, вероятнее всего, кляксой, а ниже стоял отпечаток пальца.

_Капитан «Легкого поцелуя»._

«Он мог даже купить каравеллу, экипаж, капитана и все прочее».

С другой стороны, откуда у Оберина столько денег? Леди Элис сократила его содержание до минимума. Кто-то ему помог, но кто? Уллеры или Блэкмонты, а может, лорд Коргил. Лорд Фаулер тоже мог быть из этого списка, ведь его визиты не вызывали подозрений: в Садах воспитывались его дочери.

— Проследи, чтобы дети были в безопасности, Хотах. Прежде всего принцесса и ее кузины. Мне все это не нравится. И приведи Оберина.

Отправить ворона в Солнечное Копье? Если это попытка переворота, то лучники Летних островов легко собьют птицу. Отправить всадника означало уменьшить количество защитников Водных Садов, да и он тоже станет легкой мишенью. Доран наконец принял решение.

— Но сначала приведи сюда капитана этого корабля. Мне нужно время, чтобы во всем разобраться, а островитяне должны оставаться здесь и не чувствовать себя словно на вражеской территории.

— Конечно, мой принц.

Доран встал и посмотрел в окно на арочную галерею, бассейны, живые изгороди из лавра, топиар в виде дракона, фонтаны, апельсиновые деревья и раскидистые сосны. Где-то за горизонтом было море, которое отсюда можно было скорее почувствовать, чем увидеть. Защищены ли Сады от нападения с моря? Дорнийцы всегда пользовались суровостью природы своего края себе во благо. Ни один торговый или военный корабль не преодолеет коварную береговую линию, но одна единственная лодка может осуществить то, что не под силу целому флоту…

«Как бы я хотел иметь собственный флот. У железнорожденных есть корабли, и у Штормовых лордов; у Редвинов и у Мандерли. Даже у Ланнистеров есть флот. Но чтобы построить корабли, нужны деньги, которых у Дорна нет».

Он вдохнул соленый воздух с запахом душистых цветов и пряных листьев, закрыл глаза и коснулся резьбы на мраморной плите. Ее следовало подлатать, но причудливые орнаменты, вырезанные — или скорее выдолбленные — в камне солью, ветром из пустыни и беспощадным солнцем, были его старыми друзьями, поскольку Доран много часов провел в этой комнате, где когда-то занималась делами мать. Он сожалел, что тогда невнимательно ее слушал. Возможно, все могло бы сложиться иначе. Но мальчики никогда не слушают советов родителей, учатся только со временем и исключительно на собственном опыте. Эти узоры, созданные самим временем, помогли Дорану отбросить сомнения.

«Даже если бы у нас были деньги, у нас не было бы людей. Дорнийцы не мореходы, сироты Зеленоводной с их плоскодонками — это лучшее, на что я мог бы рассчитывать. Баржами браавосских куртизанок управляют куда более умелые моряки, чем были бы у моего воображаемого флота».

Что задумал Оберин, если у него вообще был какой-нибудь план? Доран никогда не мог просчитать, какие мысли блуждают в голове его неугомонного брата, но выходки Оберина давали достаточно намеков, чтобы вычислить его намерения. Сейчас он казался более уравновешенным, поэтому Доран вообще не представлял, о чем брат думает.

Доран все еще опирался на перила, прислушиваясь к детскому визгу и бултыханию, когда в комнату пригласили капитана «Легкого поцелуя» — к вящему замешательству Дорана вместе с каким-то ребенком.

Доран хорошо знал обычаи Летних островов и не удивился при виде женщины-капитана. В конце концов, Элис Ледибрайт была его казначеем. Жители других королевств ужасно раздражали дорнийцев, когда удивлялись, зачем нищему Дорну нужен казначей, тем более женщина. Дорну постоянно приходилось изворачиваться, чтобы добывать средства выживания — от воды до монет — а Мартеллам удавалось держаться на плаву благодаря умелым казначеям, хорошим отношениям с соседями и выгодными бракам с представителями Вольных городов. Леди Элис и ее бухгалтерские книги были самыми верными соратниками Дорана в борьбе за свадьбу с Мелларио.

Он усадил капитана на стул у своего стола.

— Боюсь, мой брат не знает о вашем прибытии. Позвольте спросить, как вы с ним познакомились?

— Он путешествовал на моем корабле во время рейса из Браавоса в Лотоспорт. Примерно в это время вы приняли власть, насколько я помню.

«Если бы у нас не было флота, денег и людей, у нас все равно оставались бы друзья в Вольных городах».

— Старомест тогда был единственным портом захода в Закатных королевствах, но принц Оберин так спешил в Солнечное Копье, что заплатил кругленькую сумму за крюк в Дощатый город.

Она повеселела от этих воспоминаний.

«Видимо, братец был великодушнее, чем обычно… Не говоря уже о том, что корабль с Мартеллом на борту имеет право войти в любой порт Дорна и не платить торговые пошлины».

С улицы раздался детский смех. Из этой комнаты открывался прекрасный вид на бассейны, и дочка капитана, влезшая на мраморные перила и обхватившая рукой колонну, приветствовала детей внизу с непринужденностью моряка, ставящего парус.

— Почему в этом розовом камне так много ракушек?

— Тихо, Сарелла, — шикнула капитан.

Сарелла? Это не имя жителя Летних островов, это было прозвище его матери, так ее называли только муж и брат.

Девочка проворно слезла, подбежала к матери, забралась к ней на колени и беспечно спросила:

— Ты мой отец? Человек с большим топором сказал, что ты принц, а мама говорит, что мой отец — принц из Закатного королевства.

Ну что ж… Доран выдохнул, испытывая одновременно облегчение и раздражение. «Если Мелларио об этом узнает, то Оберин станет наименьшей из моих проблем».

— Я твой дядя, Сарелла. Надеюсь, человек с большим топором скоро приведет твоего отца. А пока я с радостью покажу тебе Водные Сады. Но сначала позвольте мне выразить свое почтение, капитан.

Он подписал патент и передал его матери Сареллы. Она прочитала его и широко улыбнулась.

— Свободная стоянка в любом порту Дорна и освобождение от пошлин. Я передам Оберину, что это самое трогательное любовное письмо, которое я получала в жизни, принц Доран.

— Надеюсь, вы будете к нам часто заглядывать. Брат расстроится, если вы надолго уедете.

«Несмотря на все безрассудство, кутежи и безделье, Оберин всегда плохо переносил идиотов. А теперь у нас есть друзья и на Летних островах».

Доран встал и подхватил на руки новоприобретенную племянницу, а капитан вразвалочку, как истинный моряк, спустилась вниз. Дойдя до первого этажа, Доран взмахнул рукой:

— Это мое самое любимое место в мире, жемчужина моего королевства. Ты смотришь на душу Дорна, отраженную в Садах, поскольку для дорнийца вода и зелень — это бесценный дар.

Сарелла в изумлении показала пальцем на странную конструкцию вдалеке и подергала мать за перья на плаще, почему-то постеснявшись задать вопрос.

— Это железный журавль? Я даже в Браавосе не видела таких огромных журавлей.

— Не совсем. Он поднимает не грузы, а воду, так как это место — сад, а не порт. Если хотите, я вас к нему отведу.

Доран улыбнулся, шагая вдоль искусной сети капельной оросительной системы, которая подавала воду к корням апельсиновых деревьев.

— Вода в бассейнах в основном морская, мы не можем позволить себе попусту потратить хотя бы каплю пресной воды.

Подул ветер, апельсиновые лепестки взлетели и опали в ручейки, один темный глянцевый лист упал на землю.

Все еще улыбаясь, Доран коснулся пышного папоротника, укрытого плетеным навесом от огромного водяного колеса, снабжавшего Сады водой. Сарелла повторила его жест и с восторгом обнаружила, что листья сворачиваются, если их коснуться с нижней стороны.

— Поначалу это было просто увлечение. Моя жена скучала по дому, так что я постарался воссоздать здесь уголок Норвоса, откуда она родом. Убедить растения из холодного и влажного климата расти в Дорне было довольно непростой задачей.

— Помню, как мой первый помощник ворчал, что наш гость сбрендил от соленой воды, когда Оберин попросил свежей воды для полива каких-то кустиков, которые вез из Эссоса. На корабле вода ценится дороже хороших дорнийских вин.

— Надеюсь, вы обрадуетесь, узнав, что большая их часть живы и здоровы. — Доран кивнул, отметив деликатность капитана, которая не упомянула арборскую лозу и обратила внимание на бледный, перепутанный, несчастный и совершенно непримечательный сорняк. — Это призрачная трава из Края теней, целая коллекция. Она должна вырастать выше лошади. — Доран вздохнул. — Боюсь, она не любит солнце. В Дорне она пожухла и стала даже ниже Сареллы.

Девочка сползла на землю, чтобы лично это проверить.

— В Садах живут дети со всего Дорна, некоторые родились в Вольных городах. Им проще привыкнуть к новому климату, чем некоторым растениям. Цветы вашей родины прекрасно себя чувствуют в оранжерее, поскольку даже в Дорне зимы бывают холодными. Даже преуспевшие в садоводстве Тиреллы не могут вырастить их в Хайгардене.

Сарелла захлопала в ладоши, потянулась вверх и понюхала красный бутон, не уступающий ей размером, и воскликнула:

— Это же почти как бассейн у бабушки, мам! Не хватает только голубых лотосов.

Доран погладил ее по кучерявой голове. Даже если она была всего лишь маленькой девочкой, мало похожей на Оберина, любовь Сареллы ко всему новому очень напоминала ему чрезвычайно любопытного мальчика, которым был в детстве Оберин. Ее бесконечная болтовня, попытки удержать, чтобы она не упала, были очень похожи на него. Каким-то образом их внешнее различие только добавляло им сходства, словно мальчик Оберин опять вернулся.

Доран с гордостью рассказывал историю любимых Садов, когда с боковой дорожки появился запыхавшийся Оберин.

— Доран, что происходит? У тебя секретов даже больше, чем у мамы. Зачем ты послал за мной Хотаха? Он как обычно ничего мне не сказал: на каком основании я опять под арестом? Обара меня не отпускала и попыталась его укусить. Мне пришлось ее успокаивать.

Он догнал Дорана, а также его гостей и оторопело замер, увидев островитян. Оберин схватил капитана за локоть.

— Ты? Здесь? Почему?

— Это он, малышка.

Оберин даже не взглянул на девочку, сидевшую на руках Дорана.

— Еще одна воспитанница?

— Очень на это надеюсь. — Доран не сводил с него глаз.

— Может, кто-нибудь мне объяснит, что здесь происходит?

— Не беспокойся, малышка, он не такой бука, как кажется. Ты очень быстро привыкнешь. — После чего Доран вручил Оберину девочку и насладился мгновением, когда он сумел сбить с толку легкомысленного младшего брата.

— Она?.. — Оберин наконец посмотрел на Сареллу, а затем на Дорана. — Как ты об этом узнал до меня?

— Я принц Дорна. Люди делятся со мной самыми разными сведениями. — Доран изо всех сил пытался скрыть самодовольную улыбку, но не преуспел. — Конечно, обычно отец узнает о таких вещах последним.

— Сарелла — твоя дочь, Оберин, — ответила капитан. — Я назвала ее в честь твоей покойной матери. Это знак, что боги ее благословили. Я должна была тебе рассказать, но я была далеко от Закатных королевств. В каждом порту, куда мы заходили, мы получали все более тревожные вести. Я боялась за нее — того, что могло с ней случиться, если бы кто-нибудь узнал, чья она дочь. Сейчас мне тоже неспокойно, нас сопровождали мои лучшие лучники при полном параде — на всякий случай.

— Полагаю, вам будет приятнее насладиться долгой беседой наедине, — сказал принц Дорна. — Уверен, что сестрам Сареллы не терпится повидать ее, и я, пожалуй, соберу всех девочек для надлежащего приветствия.

Сидя на руке отца, Сарелла помахала Дорану ладошкой на прощание.

— Принц выразил надежду, что некий новый зеленый росток с Летних островов вырастет в Дорне, — мать Сареллы испытующе посмотрела на него. — Он имел в виду нашу дочь или цветы с ее родины?

Оберин хорошо знал своего велеречивого брата.

— Похоже и то, и другое. — Он засмеялся и обнял ее за талию свободной рукой, продолжая удерживать на второй Сареллу. — Ты же не возражаешь? Корабль небезопасное место для маленького ребенка. Я обещаю присматривать за ней и не позволю играть возле бассейнов.

После происшествия с Обарой он не переставал тревожиться о глубоких водоемах, хотя сейчас старшая дочь плавала так же отменно, как ездила верхом.

— Мой корабль абсолютно безопасен для моей дочери, а вот для вестеросских рыцарей в железной броне он настоящая пороховая бочка. Я не желаю, чтобы Сарелла росла беспомощной, беззащитной избалованной принцесской, которая боится даже водяной лужи. Когда она повзрослеет, я обучу ее торговому ремеслу, и она сама обеспечит себе место под солнцем.

— Вынужден настаивать на своем. Мартеллы — знатный и уважаемый род, принадлежать к нему большая честь. Я смогу защитить Сареллу.

— Твое имя звучит красиво, но из него не скуешь добротного щита.

Оберин Нимерос Мартелл еле сдерживался — эта женщина слишком много себе позволяла.

— Ты разговариваешь с принцем Дорна, а не с корабельным грузчиком.

— Красивые имена хороши. Я знаю, что ни один моряк не взойдет на корабль с неудачным названием, но когда грянет шторм, ты предпочтешь звучному имени крепкие мачты, борта и снасти. А если увидишь вдалеке пиратов, то схватишься за длинный лук, а не за свое имя. Корабль хорош, если хороша его команда.

Он принц Дорна, а не носильщик из портового дока. И что из того?

Оберин даже не мог передать Сарелле свою фамилию — только наделить ее общим для всех бастардов Дорна именем «Сэнд».

Хотя на самом деле это неважно, ведь если бы его дочь именовали «Мартелл», это не имело бы никакого значения. Звучное «Нимерос Мартелл» не смогло защитить ни Элию, ни Рейенис. Если бы у них была фамилия «Сэнд», Элия никогда бы не вышла за Рейегара Таргариена, а его племянница была бы в безопасности, вдали от Железного трона.

— Если она останется у тебя, я научу ее обращаться с настоящим длинным луком. Ваши умельцы вроде делают такие, но дорнийские луки хороши только для потешной стрельбы.

У хрупкой Элии был муж, который должен был защищать свою супругу, но принц Рейегар ее покинул. У нее была Королевская Гвардия, а среди ее рыцарей два дорнийца — знаменитый Меч Зари и принц Ливен, дядя Элии. А также Джейме Ланнистер, лучший мечник Семи Королевств после Эртура Дейна, ее верный рыцарь. Но дядя Ливен погиб на Трезубце, а сир Эртур — в Дорне. Однако в Королевской Гавани оставался сир Джейме, и кто же послужил щитом, оградившим Элию от ланнистеровской солдатни? Никто. Даже он, ее собственный брат, остался в стороне, и несчастная бессильная Элия в одиночку сражалась как тигрица, защищая своих детей. Она билась за сына, наследника Железного Трона, а точнее законного короля, ведь к тому времени и безумный Эйерис, и Рейегар были мертвы.

Оберин держал на руке Сареллу, продолжая стискивать ее мать за талию. Прибежала стайка его девочек, которые захотели немедленно познакомиться со новой сестрой, и вскоре они пришли к общему мнению, что лучше этой крохи со сказочных Летних островов нет ничего на свете. Летние острова были гораздо дальше и диковинней, чем Простор или даже Вольные города. Девочки принялись умолять отца отпустить Сареллу с ними — они хотели показать ей Водные Сады. Скрепя сердце Оберин согласился.

Доран посмотрел на него — его бедовый брат был обеспокоен. Оберин печально глядел на своих дочерей, таких разных, но в то же время в чем-то схожих между собой.

Босая Обара в льняной тунике с порванным рукавом (второй отсутствовал вовсе), только что торопливо присоединилась к сестрам, как обычно в суетливой спешке. Обнаженная Нимерия, которая держалась так статно, словно была разодета в парчу и шелка. Неразлучные Тиена и Арианна, тоже без одежды, как и Ним; одна с мягким пучком светлых прямых волос, а вторая — с черными кудряшками, торчащими в разные стороны. И Сарелла — самая маленькая среди них, одетая в развевающиеся красочные перья, которыми, казалось, она могла взмахнуть и подняться в воздух, удерживаемая легким бризом.

«Попугайчик», — вспомнил Доран. Брат когда-то говорил, что в Цитадели его прозвали «Попугаем». Каждая из девочек была яркой индивидуальностью, каждая по-своему ослепительна и горда, с очаровательным шальным взглядом. Все они были полны жизни и смеха — тем, что Оберин, казалось, навсегда утратил.

Доран глядел на девочек — их девочек, вдруг подумалось ему, — и задавался вопросом, видит ли то же самое Оберин. Он всегда издали наблюдал за тем, как росли и играли в бассейне его младшие брат и сестра, и сейчас племянницы напомнили ему Элию. Благородная стать Нимерии, доброта Тиены, и даже Обара, полная противоположность настоящей маленькой леди, столь ревностно опекаемая Оберином, словно эта девочка была его единственной опорой. Доран покачал головой: Обара больше, чем кто-либо походила на Элию по характеру. Та вечно прикрывала Оберина — настоящая старшая сестра, которая осмеливалась перечить матери, даже когда знала, что ее брат неправ и в очередной раз угодил в неприятности.

Доран подошел ближе и услышал бормотание Оберина:

— Никогда не думал, что стану отцом.

«И я не думал стать принцем Дорна, в любую минуту ожидающего подвоха или предательства». Как же он устал от подозрений и дурных предчувствий.

— И все же теперь ты настоящий отец, Оберин.


	16. Эллария

Он проснулся от нежного поцелуя в поясницу и в ответ погладил Элларию по плечу. Она обвила его руками.

— Чудесная ночь, Эллария.

— Чудесно, мой принц.

В спальне золотилась утренняя дымка. Он перевернулся на спину, Эллария лизнула его пупок и провела вниз по животу указательным пальцем.

— Нет, — он поймал ее запястье. — Иди сюда. Я не уверен, что помню твое лицо.

С легкой улыбкой он посмотрел на нее из-под опущенных век.

— Боюсь, что забыл, как выглядит твоя левая ноздря. Ты когда-нибудь простишь меня за это?

Она усмехнулась и взлохматила его волосы, и без того всклокоченные после сна.

— Чего ты ждешь, Эллария? Продолжай свое сладкое занятие.

— Предлагаешь продолжить? — отозвалась она. — Но ты не можешь просто приказывать мне, мой принц.

— А разве я не твой принц?

Эллария побарабанила пальцами по простыне.

— Титулы здесь — ничто.

— Хорошо, — он вытянул шею и крепко впился губами в мягкую кожу под ухом Элларии. — Как думаешь, после этого ты бы запомнила мое имя и стала называть меня «Оберин»?

— Я буду стараться, мой принц.

Он ущипнул ее.

— Не «буду стараться», а постараюсь. Сейчас.

— Оберин. — Она осторожно сдула прядь волос, прилипшую к уголку его глаза. — Оберин.

Она нежно поцеловала его в щеку. «Оберин». Зубы царапнули его горло. «Нимерос» — томительное покусывание его левого соска. «Мартелл» — Эллария принялась теребить языком другой сосок, а Оберин неторопливо вытянул руку и заложил за голову. Он лениво перебирал душистые локоны Элларии, спутанные в беспорядке.

Через мгновенье он простонал:

— Нимерос чувствует себя таким одиноким.

Вместо ответа она запечатлела цепочку легких жемчужных укусов на его груди.

— Какой аккуратный шрам.

— Эллария, ты распалила мой пыл.

— Ты тоже, — сказала она и добавила, — я никогда не видела столь тонкого рубца после явно смертельной раны.

— Полагаю, это самая лучшая работа матери Тиены.

— Кто такая Тиена?

— Одна из моих дочерей.

— Какая интересная история. — Эллария хихикнула и улеглась рядом. — Мать Тиены попыталась распилить тебя пополам до или после того, как забеременела?

— Жаль разочаровывать тебя, но в обязанности септы входило врачевание, и она залечивала мои раны после того, как меня едва не прикончили на турнире. Благодаря ее умениям шрам едва заметен.

— Так «Жизнь Бейелора Благословенного», которая лежит вон там, это ее памятный подарок? — Эллария давно обратила внимание, насколько чужеродно смотрелась эта книга в покоях мужчины-воина. — История становится все более захватывающей, мой…

— Оберин. — Он прервал ее шлепком по ягодицам. — Боюсь, у тебя плоховата память на имена, Эллария. Может, нам стоит поиграть в простенькую игру с наказаниями за промах?

Он снова шлепнул ее, и еще — сильнее, а затем придвинулся и принялся растирать покрасневшие ягодицы, но Эллария откинула его руку согнутой ногой.

Она покорно заворковала: «Оберин», и тот поймал ее лодыжку, наградив щекоткой.

— Любимым оружием матери Тиены была «Семиконечная Звезда», — продолжил он. — Это было ужасно! Мне повезло, что она согласилась просто читать вслух, а не приобщать меня к вере. Я больше не мог выносить истории о святых, ведь до этого я учил мать Нимерии общему языку по книге о Бейелоре, — опережая твой вопрос, отвечу, что Нимерия — это моя вторая дочь. Так вот, «Семиконечная звезда» была настолько тосклива и скучна, что мы вскоре с ней покончили и перешли к гораздо более интересным занятиям.

— Меня просто распирает любопытство — как тебе удалось соблазнить септу?

— А разве я соблазнил ее? Тогда я был одурманен маковым молоком и совершенно не контролировал себя. Если я кое-что натворил, то сделал это почти что бессознательно…

— Ничего не соображающий и одурманенный? Какой ты целомудренный тихоня — тебя соблазнила септа. Кто бы мог подумать, что Оберина Нимероса Мартелла терзают муки ложной скромности?

— Во искупление своей вины я готов нести всю полноту ответственности за то, что проделал с тобой прошлой ночью.

— Что-то непохоже. Тебя довольно сложно удивить в постели.

— Но тебе удалось, Эллария. Если бы я знал, какие искусные служительницы богине любви встречаются в Лиссе, никогда бы не покинул его. Увы, ты слишком суровая судья. Ночью ты оценила меня и обнаружила, что я уступаю тебе в любовном мастерстве.

— Поэтому я требую правдивых ответов и искреннего признания о соблазненной септе. Во имя истины расскажи, какие волнующие книги вы читали вместе.

— Она была не просто набожной септой, поэтому мы прочли все книги по врачеванию и справочник растений мейстера Эмброза.

— Прошу прощения, но звучит еще тоскливее, чем жизнеописание твоего любимого Бейелора.

— «Травник»? Ни в коей мере. Так уж случилось, что это любимая книга Тиены. Дети любят картинки, а в этой книге на каждой странице изображены красочные фрукты, диковинные цветки и прочее в том же духе. Она училась читать по «Травнику». Кстати, Эллария, встань и полюбуйся на мой экземпляр «Блаженного Бейелора».

Она встала — обнаженная, окутанная в приглушенно сладкий аромат, который так опьянил Оберина вчера, — и открыла огромный фолиант, перевернув несколько страниц. Пергамент был самой лучшей выделки, листы мягко шелестели под ее пальцами. Эллария восхищенно произнесла: «Мммм!».

А ее богине книги были не нужны.

Она подняла фолиант — гибкие руки напряглись под его тяжестью, и, плавно ступая, вернулась к Оберину.

— Могу сказать, что в книге изумительные иллюстрации, — она посмотрела на него сквозь длинные ресницы. — Какое расточительное использование ляпис-лазури, должно быть это стоило целое состояние.

— Здесь бесценна каждая синяя крупинка. — Он тихо рассмеялся.

Эллария положила книгу на край кровати, села рядом и пролистала страницы.

— О, содержание не столь благочестиво, как ожидалось. Могу я предположить, что и твои пристрастия, Оберин, чужды всяким условностям?

— Конечно. Нет ничего лучше разнообразия. Монотонность плохо сочетается с моим характером, а моногамия очень быстро навевает ужасную скуку.

Он взял гребень из слоновой кости, который Эллария оставила на тумбочке возле кровати, и погладил большим пальцем вырезанные на нем фигуры — две обнаженные женщины изогнулись в томной неге. Одна вытянулась на животе в бесстыдной наготе, а вторая с вожделением смотрела на ее выпуклые ягодицы.

— Изысканная поделка. Подарок давнего поклонника?

— Это гребень на память от моей матери. Она лиссенийка.

Приподнявшись на локте, Оберин повернул ее лицо в профиль.

— Да ты, оказывается, лиссенийка? Хотя, несомненно, мастью ты пошла в отца. Но я совсем не против, ведь сияние твоих черных волос затмит любое серебро.

Он сел прямо и принялся расчесывать гребнем ее блестящие волосы — медленно, распутывая острожными движениями переплетенные в беспорядке пряди. Эллария откинулась ему на грудь и положила голову на плечо. Затем она скрутила расчесанные волосы в высокий пучок, и Оберин закрепил его гребнем, обнажив длинную шею и ключицы. Искушенный открывшимся видом, он поцеловал ее туда, где билась тонкая жилочка на шее.

— Говоря о скуке и веселье, я обдумывал идею как бы растянуть наше общение на две недели — для того, чтобы получше узнать друг друга, не рискуя надоесть. Ты согласна на такую сделку?

— Я подумаю над твоим предложением.

— Если согласишься, ты не возражаешь познакомиться с моими девочками, Эллария?

— Твоими дочками, Оберин?

— Возможно, мне следует похитить тебя и держать под замком, наслаждаясь тобой… Звучит очень заманчиво, правда? В любом случае, если ты задержишься здесь на некоторое время, тебе придется познакомиться с моими дочерями. Большую часть времени девочки должны проводить с другими детьми в Садах, но мне нравится, когда они рядом. Поэтому я бы не хотел, чтобы между нами были недомолвки, неловкие моменты или какие-то другие дурно понятые вещи. Я думаю, что вы поладите, а если я буду скрывать тебя от дочерей, все может быть истолковано в грязном свете.

Эллария покосилась на него через плечо.

— Мне нужно заслужить их одобрение, мой принц? — Она растерянно повторила его титул, но вместо того, чтобы поправить ее, Оберин виновато поцеловал Элларию в лопатку.

— Все будет хорошо. Моим девочкам не свойственно слепое послушание, ведь я не желаю принуждать их к чему-либо. А еще я очень сожалею, что в свое время не уделял им должного внимания.

Его горделивая ухмылка никак не вязалась с произнесенной фразой.

— Кроме того, позволь задать довольно грубый вопрос, Эллария. Сколько у тебя было любовников?

— А у тебя, Оберин? — парировала она.

— Я бы мог назвать несколько имен, но никогда не утруждался точным подсчетом. Если ты вела счет своим — надеюсь, уже забыла их количество. Я считал только матерей своих дочек. Забавно… Что, если бы у тебя были дети, и ты считала их отцов?

* * *

— Девочки, это Эллария. Она…

— Собирается пожить здесь две недели, — фыркнула старшая, не проявляя никакого интереса.

— Это Эллария Сэнд…

— Она тоже Сэнд, как и мы? — с радостным предвкушением спросила младшая.

— Не совсем. Она — дочь лорда Уллера, солнышко мое. — Сарелла разочарованно поджала губки.

Видимо, никто не озаботился сообщить девочкам, что им не подобает перебивать отца, когда он разговаривает, однако, похоже, Оберина это совсем не волновало.

Когда он вновь попробовал представить Элларию по всем правилам, она оборвала его, прошептав:

— Оберин, здесь четыре девочки, а ты говорил о двух дочерях.

— Всего о двух? Правда?

— А у тебе есть еще дочери? — осведомилась она.

— Перед тобой все, которых я знаю.

Оберин наконец-то закончил церемонию знакомства:

— Сарелла, Обара, Нимерия, Тиена — это Эллария Сэнд, дочь лорда Уллера. Поприветствуйте ее, она…

— Собирается остаться здесь на две недели. Приятно познакомиться, Эллария, — четыре голоса радостно слились в едином хоре.

Казалось, они прекрасно знали о привычках отца и оставались к ним совершенно равнодушными. Подобная сцена явно разыгрывалась перед девочками не в первый раз, и Эллария посмеялась про себя, вспомнив, как беспокоился Оберин по поводу этой встречи.

* * *

Первой, — по крайней мере первой, о которой узнала Мелларио, ведь Оберин не имел обыкновения трубить на всю округу о своих делах, так как считал это плохим знаком, — была служанка, которую тут же выставили вон, даже не поставив его в известность. Когда он через некоторое время поинтересовался, куда пропала девушка, Мелларио с наигранным удивлением осведомилась, с какой стати Оберина вдруг стала волновать судьба безродной девки. Затем она добавила, что даже бессловесный захудалый лорд, не имеющий вкуса, воображения и настойчивости, мог с легкостью насладиться доступными прелестями судомойки. С этим Оберин не мог не согласиться. К сожалению, Доран почти не оставил ему возможности завести интрижку, хотя Водные Сады не были неприступной крепостью. Однако шпильки принцессы-консорта задели его, и Оберин уверился в подозрениях, что Доран лишь поддерживает образ своей доброй медоречивой жены, в котором не было ничего общего с реальной Мелларио.

Оберин мог свободно разгуливать по Садам, где заблагорассудиться, поскольку Доран позволил ему выходить из покоев. Однако если бы он покинул Сады без разрешения, Оберину никогда бы не позволили вернуться, как ясно дал ему понять Арео Хотах. В этом случае он больше никогда бы не увидел своих дочерей, а брать штурмом ворота Водных Садов, как он представлял в воображении, было довольно затруднительно. Капитану гвардии, охраняющему вход, даже не приходилось стучать древком своей секиры в пол, чтобы заставить Оберина повернуть назад, призывая проклятия на голову Хотаха, Дорана и его супруги.

Мелларио недвусмысленно намекала, что Сады принадлежат ей, что это ее место и что она отвечает за хозяйство и прислугу. Поэтому Оберину пришлось оставить служанок в покое — если он хотел и дальше мирно жить в Садах, то должен был подчиняться правилам Мелларио.

Вторая интрижка — и Оберин постарался, чтобы Мелларио узнала об этом — была с Франклином Фаулером, Хранителем Принцева перевала и, бесспорно, одним из выдающихся дорнийских лордов. Любящий отец часто навещал в Водных Садах своих близнецов, где они жили как воспитанницы Дорана. Девочки были лучшими подругами Нимерии и обещали вырасти в настоящих благовоспитанных леди. Мелларио, услышав об этой связи Оберина, принялась умолять своего мужа немного смягчить строгое заточение брата в Водных Садах, и тот уступил. Извечная тяга Оберина к борделям и пользующими дурной славой притонам Теневого города была для стражников настоящим кошмаром, особенно с тех пор, как любимым развлечением Оберина стало накачивание своего эскорта вином до полного беспамятства. Об этом Арео Хотах ретиво доложил своему принцу.

Оберину было дозволено покидать Водные Сады и возобновить связь с внешним миром, поддерживая случайные знакомства, и иногда он возвращался домой не один. Его спутниц Мелларио называла «постельные грелки». Это вернуло ему прежнюю жажду жизни, и он был готов вернуться в Солнечное Копье, однако Доран по-прежнему предпочитал держать его в Водных Садах. К тому же Оберину не хотелось расставаться с дочерями.

Оберин молил и обхаживал, очаровывал и обольщал — одним словом, Оберин был самим собой, и поступал так, как ему хотелось. Мелларио пришлось уступить. Однако Мелларио была Мелларио, ей не хватало того, что у Оберина имелось в избытке, поэтому она отыгрывалась на Доране, который превзошел сам себя в убеждении и улещивании жены. Однако разумные доводы и спокойные слова приводили ее в еще большую ярость, и на Дорана сыпались грубые ругательства. Оберину частенько приходилось брать на себя роль посредника между ними, поскольку он терпеть не мог, когда женщины проливали слезы по кому-то другому. Бедняжка Мел плакала в тончайшее кружево своих мирийских платков, и Доран однажды не сдержался и мягко упрекнул младшего брата: почему при всей своей галантности и хорошо подвешенном языке тот никак не может поладить с Мелларио?

В застенчивости, кисло подумал Доран, его брат был полной противоположностью Бейелора Благословенного и мог посостязаться в развязности с сиром Лукамором Похотливым. А Мелларио, несмотря на крохотный рост, успешно противостояла обаянию Оберина.

— Я не желаю, чтобы бастарды Оберина называли меня «тетушка Мел»! Водные Сады — главное сокровище Мартеллов, но пока ты закрываешь глаза на поведение своего брата, он превратил их в лиссенийские увеселительные сады и завел здесь собственный «дом утех». Как только заходит речь о его прихотях, ты становишься мягче пряника.

«Пряник» оказался последней каплей. Во время медового месяца Мелларио имела обыкновение в особые минуты называть Дорана «мой пряничек» — гортанным, игривым, ласковым и — о благословенные Боги! — таким скабрезным тоном, который одурманивал его и заставлял полностью терять голову. Он бережно хранил в памяти эти изумительные воспоминания.

В конце концов Оберин стал просить своих случайных любовников и любовниц оказать ему любезность не появляться в аллеях Садов до тех пор, пока детей не уводили ужинать. В свою очередь Мелларио позволяла его дочерям называть ее «тетушка Мел», и продолжала хвалить рукоделие Тиены, так как она была лучшей подругой Арианны. Нимерия ходила на уроки вместе со своей двоюродной сестрой — ведь она была из Старого Волантиса, и даже зеленоволосая дочь тирошийского архонта говорила на валирийском хуже нее. Было бы несправедливо лишать Арианну возможности выучиться столь чистому произношению. К тому же, в рождении Нимерии вне брака был виноват не только Оберин. Сама Мелларио приняла участие в этом нечистом семейном деле.

Без ведома Оберина она продолжала попытки привить Обаре манеры, приличествующие леди, и не отталкивала прижимающуюся к ней Сареллу, которая бродила по Садам, словно диковинный зверек.

Однако тетушка Мел не могла сдержать недовольной гримасы, когда племянницы случайно упоминали о последних любовных связях отца, а как-то вечером едва не задохнулась, услышав от Арианны про дядиных мужчин.

* * *

— Как насчет совместной верховой прогулки? — предложил Оберин.

Почти невидимая за горой фруктов на блюде, среди которых были плоды, не упомянутые в «Травнике», Сарелла с ликованием завизжала, а Обара немедленно встала:

— Я пойду подготовлю лошадей.

— Пожалуйста, сядь и доешь свой завтрак, — повернулся к ней Оберин, положив ладонь на плечо Обары.

Сарелла не упустила шанс немедленно вскарабкаться на колени отца, который помог ей свободной рукой устроиться поудобнее.

— Тиена, с тобой все в порядке? Ты едва притронулась к еде.

— Со мной все хорошо, отец. Я ночевала в комнате Арианны и мы съели немного пряников. А она может поехать с нами?

— Конечно, может. Я беру с собой на прогулку Элларию, так что каждая из вас может захватить с собой одного друга.

— Тетушка Мел расстроится, если я пропущу занятие, — опечалилась Нимерия и грациозно кивнула на рукописную книгу, лежащую рядом с ней. — Ее голос не создан для пения. Когда мы начинаем петь, она просит, чтобы я не только читала вслух валирийские стихи, но и пропевала их.

— Ее маленькая принцесса сегодня будет кататься на лошадях вместе с нами, так что тетушке Мелларио, похоже, придется отложить уроки валирийского. — Оберин пролистал книгу. — Какой стих ты выбрала, Ним? Мы были бы рады послушать твое исполнение.

Элларию вдруг охватило беспокойство. Она поняла, что «тетушка Мел» — это леди Мелларио из Норвоса, красавица-супруга принца Дорна, а «Арианна» — их дочь, наследница Солнечного Копья.

Оберин улыбнулся ей:

— Ты же понимаешь по-валирийски, Эллария?

Та кивнула, и Нимерия показала отцу нужную страницу. Тут же липкие перепачканные крохотные пальцы потянулись к книге, и Оберин, строго сказав: «Сарелла!», перехватил ее пухлые ладошки.

Он начал читать первый стих, Нимерия запела второй, а за ними, по знаку Оберина, последовала Эллария, едва глянув на рукописные строчки.

— Я должен прибавить к числу твоих достоинств умение петь на высоком валирийском даже без знакомства с текстом поэмы.

— Я знаю ее с рождения. «Красное яблоко» — моя любимая поэма.

Она застенчиво прижалась к Оберину, не замечая, что прямо под ее подбородком торчит кучерявая голова Сареллы. Та с жаром прощебетала: «Я тоже больше всего на свете люблю яблоки!», не обращая внимания на изобилие диковинных южных фруктов перед собой.


	17. Леди Ним

Оберин привел Элларию во двор, вымощенный плитами — в Дорне голая утоптанная земля моментально превращалась в пыль. По плиткам с изображением солнц и копий прыгали, скакали, ползали и слонялись все, кому не лень: дети, среди которых были дочки Оберина и их друзья; лошади и пони, которые фыркали и потряхивали гривами, а также конюхи, что орали на них и слали друг другу проклятия.

Тиена пригласила Арианну, а та, в свою очередь, Гэрина из сирот Зеленокровной, и никто не посмел бы ей возразить, хотя вышло, что Тиена вопреки правилам взяла на прогулку двух друзей вместо одного.

— Все в порядке, — пожав плечами, успокоил ее Оберин. — Лучшие подружки Ним — близнецы Фаулеры, и было бы нечестно взять с собой только одну из них. В любом случае, у Обары нет близкой подруги, а Сарелла подружилась со всеми и не в состоянии кого-то выбрать. В итоге у нас все сходится: восемь детей, как и планировалось.

Эллария придержала язычок. «Если я когда-нибудь заведу детей, то не позволю им вырасти такими своевольными». Дочери Оберина сочли уступчивость своего отца как разрешение делать все, что взбредет в голову, а он не собирался призывать их к порядку. По мнению Элларии, меньше всего сейчас Оберину требовалась любовница — ему нужна была септа, чтобы наладить строгую дисциплину в этом разношерстном диком семействе. Ей пришла на ум мать Тиены. Однако если вопросы воспитания детей не волновали Оберина, то ей тем более не стоило забивать ими голову.

Она оглядела двор, посматривая на лошадей с настороженным интересом: Обара уже восседала на поразительно красивом скакуне и подгоняла других, чтобы они побыстрее садились в седла. В общей суматохе Эллария невольно оказалась ближе всех к Обаре.

Та заставила своего удивительного коня подняться на дыбы.

— Острожне, м’леди, — выкрикнула она с ужасным акцентом староместких доков.

— Обара, ну сколько можно — «миледи»!

— «Леди» Ним, ну сколько можно! — Оберин с серьезным лицом и нахмуренными бровями настолько точно передал спесивый тон Нимерии, что все девочки расхохотались — даже Обара, которая объезжала двор по кругу.

Эллария присоединилась к веселью, хотя от ее внимания не ускользнул выразительный взгляд Оберина, которым он наградил обеих старших дочерей.

— Простите, что напугала вас, Эллария. Красный Песок немного… нервничает при незнакомцах.

— Я в порядке. О, да он, оказывается, тоже Сэнд? Кстати, мы уже немного знакомы.

Доки Староместа. Доки. Эллария лишь слыхала о них — за неимением лучшего девочки, что росли там, с малолетства превращались в шлюх, если не были безнадежными уродинами. Самые красивые и изворотливые могли выбиться в люди и стать содержанками, после чего они никогда не упоминали о своем происхождении.

Обара была обычной девочкой, чье детство прошло в доках. Она даже не могла скрыть прорывающийся время от времени акцент, и каждый раз ужасно расстраивалась, как и ее отец — ведь он вспоминал, кем была ее мать, а также годы, проведенные Обарой в доках.

Она пыталась понять, почему он смотрел на Нимерию с той же болью, даже печальнее. Изящная маленькая леди была одета в причудливый наряд для верховой езды по последней моде. Ей не было и десяти лет, но она держалась как королева, и у нее уже была собственная свита. Близнецы Фаулеры подражали ей: речи — она говорила на валирийском свободно, но с акцентом, — жестам, манере одеваться. Нимерия выглядела так, словно была рождена носить корону. Но, сколько бы украшений у нее не было, сколько бы уроков валирийского она не получала, все это не могло заменить положения в обществе, подходящего ей, — единственной вещи, которую отец не мог обеспечить.

Неприятное происшествие было забыто, и Оберин удовлетворенно взглянул на то, что считал вышколенной детской свитой (в любом другом месте это назвали бы ужасной сумятицей). Тем не менее, он держал ситуацию под контролем, и, к удивлению Элларии, колонна соблюдала военный строй и была готова двигаться, стоило ему лишь отдать короткую команду.

— Отец! Я могу поехать с авангардом? — Обара похлопала лошадь по холке. — Песок все еще боится, ему стоит пробежаться.

Принц Оберин кивнул и понимающе усмехнулся:

— Я очень надеюсь, что ты не растормошила его специально ради этого.

Они следовали вдоль высохшего и чересчур широкого русла Призрачноводной, вместе с ним петляя среди обветренных кустарников. По большей части река текла под землей, и говорили, что каждую зиму она выходит на поверхность в новом месте, и Оберин помнил лишь один раз, когда русло наполнялось водой. Угадать сейчас, где именно проходит проток, можно было по чахлым ивам вдоль грязных прудов, небольшим ярко-зеленым лужайкам и галечным наносам, ослепительно белым в лучах солнца. Тем не менее, у Садов струи воды пробивались сквозь землю, и, постепенно сливаясь воедино, бурной лазурной рекой неслись к морю.

Оказалось, что небольшие конные разъезды всю дорогу по очереди объезжали караван, и Эллария не смогла удержаться от вопроса:

— Я никогда не путешествовала в столь торжественной обстановке. Я думала, что война Узурпатора закончилась и сейчас Дорн в безопасности.

— Это привычка родом из Спорных Земель, — он пожал плечами. — Когда со мной дети, я предпочитаю путешествовать с удобством.

— Да, — согласилась Эллария, — особенно когда один ребенок — наследница Солнечного Копья.

* * *

Дети дремали, пережидая полуденную жару, цикады стрекотали изо всех сил, неподалеку мужчины, которые не были в карауле, шумно играли в кости и передавали друг другу мех с вином. Оберин ухмыльнулся и кивком подозвал ее к себе, глядя на пыльную рощу вдали от берегов реки, где они остановились, и поставили навес, защищающий от солнца.

Не успели они добраться до места, как он уже снял платок с головы Элларии, его руки торопливо скользнули под платье, исследуя ее тело, бродя по нему, притягивая ближе, заставляя вздрагивать.

— Ты не мог подождать еще чуть-чуть? — она засмеялась, высвобождаясь из его объятий в попытке убежать.

Вуаль размоталась и на миг взметнулась над ее плечом. Треск рвущейся ткани и крик Элларии, раздавшиеся в тот момент, когда она наступила на свой шарф, заставили Оберина броситься вперед, но в итоге они вместе упали на землю, запутавшись в шелках.

— Все в порядке?

— Пострадала только моя гордость… И боюсь… — у Элларии перехватило дыхание, она вздрогнула от боли, дотронувшись до лодыжки.

Оберин нахмурился и быстро обернул пострадавшую ногу обрывком ткани. Он помог Элларии подняться, и они с трудом ковыляли обратно до тех пор, пока не оказались вблизи лагеря и стали звать на помощь. В горле у Элларии пересохло, внезапный порыв ветра поднял клубы пыли и намертво приклеил к коже пропитанную потом одежду.

Старшие дочери Оберина и спешащая вслед за ними Сарелла были среди тех, кто подошел к ним первыми.

— Обара, мы останемся тут, будет лучше, если по дороге нас встретит паланкин из Садов, я рассчитываю на то, что ты займешься этим. Ним, будь добра, приведи Тиену, она знает, где лежат мои вещи. И присмотри за принцессой и ее другом. А вы, милые дамы, не могли бы сбегать и принести Элларии шарф?

— А что мне делать? — Сарелла не собиралась оставаться в стороне.

«Посидеть тихо и перестать ныть?» — подумала Эллария, разум которой был затуманен болью.

— Давай проверим, может ли сказка с Летних островов отвлечь Элларию, — Оберин с улыбкой шагнул вперед. — Я уверен, она не знает ни одной из них. Лучше забинтуй ногу потуже, пока она не отекла. Не хочешь отдохнуть? Недолго, скоро нам нужно будет ехать, — твердо добавил он.

— Мне так жаль, что моя неуклюжесть испортила детям все веселье. Мне не стоило надевать сандалии и неудобный шарф.

— Это целиком и полностью моя вина, — коротко оборвал ее Оберин. — А для них это возможность совершить подвиг. Обычно никому не приходит в голову надевать сапоги на прогулку с детьми, и ты старалась выглядеть прекрасной для меня. Не нужно извиняться, Эллария.

Она расценила это как предупреждение — его день уже был испорчен из-за нее, и не  
стоило докучать ему болтовней. Он сдерживался в присутствии детей, и Эллария решила, что лучше всего будет промолчать. Когда Оберин занялся ее ногой, она сделала все, что было в ее силах, чтобы перенести боль без лишних жалоб. Тиена светилась от гордости, помогая отцу, и, стоило ему кивнуть, помогала во всем, следуя беззвучным распоряжениям.

Эллария бросила настороженный взгляд на кубок в его руках.

— Это облегчит боль. Несладкая вода с лимоном, чтобы утолить жажду, с каплей макового молока.

Наверное, в его глазах она вела себя, как капризный ребенок, отказываясь от напитка. Но он был Красным Змеем, неспроста заслужившим такое прозвище.

— Или дело в моей репутации?

Он мог принять ее недоверие за оскорбление, и она сделала глоток в знак доброй воли.

— Яд может быть лекарством, не так ли, Тиена? Эллария, будь хорошей девочкой и пей до дна.

Она подчинилась, чувствуя себя неуютно из-за того, как легко он угадывал ее мысли, даже не глядя на нее, а затем с грустью осмотрела лохмотья, которые принесли ей Джейн и Дженнелин. Шарф был ритуальным подарком ее первого мужчины, и, хоть он и был изношен, она хранила его как талисман, приносящий удачу.

— Через несколько дней торговцы разложат свои лучшие ткани перед леди Мелларио. Мне будет приятно, если ты выберешь вуаль, которая понравится тебе больше всего.

Тиена выступила вперед:

— А пока ты не против, если я попробую это заштопать?

— Можешь забрать себе, его уже не спасти. Я буду счастлива, если ты сможешь сшить из него куклу.

Девочка забрала шарф с улыбкой, от которой на ее щеках появились ямочки, и побежала назад к Арианне, но на полпути обернулась.

— Отец, можно я возьму шарф из мирийского кружева? Я бы хотела вышить его для Элларии. Тот, что у нее был, превратился в лохмотья, а меня уже мутит от вышивания копий и солнечных кругов.

— Он твой, милая.

До них донесся голос Нимерии:

— Дом Уллеров из Хеллхолта: багряное пламя на желтом песке. Помни, должно быть наоборот — желтое пламя на багряном песке, потому что она Сэнд, как и мы. В прошлый раз мне пришлось отдать мой шарф тетушке Мел.

— Почему ты так переживаешь, Нимерия? Мы с Арианной носим платья друг друга, даже если с цветами что-то не так, — хмыкнула Тиена, но, тем не менее, предложила: — Я могу сделать тебе новый, если хочешь. — Она повернулась к отцу: — Можно мне взять еще один? Шелк у меня тоже заканчивается.

— Конечно, Тиена.

Должно быть, щедрость Оберина была худшим кошмаром казначея Мартеллов: мирийское кружево для детской вышивки было неслыханным чудачеством, что уж говорить о королевских одеяниях Нимерии из шелка, украшенных серебром, или чистокровном жеребце Обары. Сарелла находилась в том счастливом возрасте, когда блестящая галька кажется ценнее всех сокровищ Валирии, но даже экзотические фрукты для нее стоили недешево.

Но все девочки были достойны похвалы, и Эллария рискнула:

— Твоя дочь гордится тем, что она Сэнд. Дети, рожденные вне брака, растут быстрее и слишком быстро осознают, что в какой-то степени являются бременем для своей семьи… — она тут же осеклась под его пронзительным взглядом.

* * *

Леди Уллер была добра к Элларии и ее матери, но лорд Хармен унаследовал буйный характер и склонность к приступам ярости, свойственные его семье. Он винил жену в том, что она не подарила ему наследника, и казалось, что стены и башни Хеллхолта однажды рухнут от их ссор. Несмотря на непробиваемую уверенность лорда Уллера в том, что лишь женщина, способная объездить самого дикого жеребца, может выносить наследника Хеллхолта (из-за которой Элларии пришлось научиться преодолевать свой страх перед лошадьми в присутствии отца), его жене стоило хорошенько подумать перед тем, как скакать сломя голову, будучи беременной. После очередного выкидыша она прошипела что-то о том, что женщина, верующая в лиссенийских богов, наверняка знала, как избавиться от нежеланного ребенка, а также от законной жены, стоящей на пути к браку, ведь Лисс был известен не только легендарными красавицами, но и отравителями.

Дорнийцы также не гнушались ядами — пустыня под боком кишела скорпионами и змеями, и мать Элларии приняла эти слова за угрозу. Она собрала вещи, взяла с собой дочь и решила на время сменить обстановку. Для мужчин, с которыми она жила в Лиссе, маленькая девочка вроде Элларии не представляла особого интереса, так что мать с радостью приняла предложение лорда Хармена отправить дочь обратно. Спустя какое-то время леди Уллер стала хуже относиться к девочке, напоминавшей о том, что своих детей у Уллеров не было. Эллария провела детство, скитаясь от одного родителя к другому, то покидая Хеллхолт и отправляясь к матери, то возвращаясь в Дорн, в зависимости от их прихоти. Везде она чувствовала себя ненужной и нежеланной, и однажды, ступив на борт корабля, который должен был отвезти ее в храм в Лиссе, Эллария поклялась, что никогда не вернется в Дорн.

Спустя множество счастливых и скудных на события лет она получила письмо от отца с приглашением на первые именины брата. Отец даже был готов обеспечить ей выгодный брак в том случае, если ей понравится Дорн и она решит поселиться там. Мать предостерегала ее о безрассудстве Хармена Уллера, из-за которого на него не стоило полагаться, но Эллария уже вошла в тот возраст, когда роль экзотической дочери жрицы любви высокого ранга начинала казаться скучной, и она боялась, что, оставшись в Лиссе, не сможет добиться чего-то большего. Время и расстояние сгладили воспоминания, и, несмотря ни на что, она испытывала тоску по родине.

Эллария гордо заявила, что не собирается повторять ошибок матери, и, оказавшись в Дорне, почувствовала себя дома — больше, чем когда-либо в Лиссе, где смуглая кожа выделяла ее из толпы, тогда как здесь делала ее своей. В Вейте она остановилась в гостинице и наняла проводника. Все, чему учил ее отец, ожило в памяти, и она не стала бы пересекать пустыню без сопровождения.

Хозяйка гостиницы, чьи волосы были седыми, как у верховной жрицы, а кожа темной, как у жительницы Летних островов, быстро опознала в ней чужестранку.

— Котел стоит на огне, не хотите пока начать с жареных скорпионов? Только рожденный в пустыне может оценить их по достоинству, а сейчас они вкуснее всего — в это время они сбрасывают старый панцирь, а новый у них мягкий и хрустит на зубах.

У Элларии загорелись глаза.

— В детстве это было мое любимое лакомство. Я пробиралась на кухню и таскала их оттуда. Когда мой отец был в хорошем расположении духа, он угощал меня ими.

— Тогда наслаждайтесь, пока ждете главное блюдо. Это не безвкусное варево, которое в Солнечном Копье называют змеиным рагу.

— Я родилась недалеко отсюда, но приехала из Солнечного Копья. Как вы это поняли?

Та от души рассмеялась.

— Я была бы никудышной хозяйкой гостиницы, если бы не разбиралась в таких вещах. Конечно, выглядите вы как песчаная дорнийка, но волосы у вас уложены в заморский пучок — такой вслед за леди Мелларио носят столичные красотки.

Эллария знала, что ее соплеменники не ощущали родства с другими королевствами, а здесь, в сердце пустыни, даже на людей из Солнечного Копья смотрели настороженно либо с недоверием.

— И головной платок вы повязываете так, как это делают там.

Сойдя с корабля, Эллария перетрясла свой гардероб, стараясь выглядеть так, чтобы больше походить на местную жительницу, оставив только шарф из мирийского кружева, подаренный ей на совершеннолетие. Тем не менее, она понятия не имела о том, какие прически любила супруга принца Дорна. Ее пучок был весьма распространенной прической в Вольных городах, и, поскольку некоторые дорнийки тоже носили ее, Эллария не стала ничего менять для того, чтобы не выделяться среди местных.

— Я пыталась уложить платок так, как делают это женщины в пустыне, но ничего не вышло. — По правде говоря, ей понадобилась помощь даже с тем, чтобы научиться завязывать его так, как это делали в Солнечном Копье.

Поговаривали, что песчаные дорнийцы так же щедры на слова, как их пустыни — на воду, и хозяйка гостиницы, похоже, сначала сама окунала их в слухи, а затем выжимала до капли все сведения, которыми интересовалась. Но даже Эллария знала пару приемов и улыбнулась ей самой милой улыбкой, показав на сверкающую ткань своего шарфа:

— Не могли бы вы научить меня?

— Мирийское кружево, ни больше, ни меньше. Вы, часом, не придворная леди из Солнечного Копья, приехавшая на именины наследника Хеллхолта? — хозяйка гостиницы покачала головой. — Жаль, что ребенок не дожил до этого дня: лорду Хармену никогда не везло с детьми.

— Жаль разочаровывать вас, но я всего лишь Сэнд.

— Я-то не разочарована, а вот они уже топят свое разочарование в вине, — женщина кивнула в сторону стола, за которым веселилась ватага молодых бражников, обменивающихся непристойными шутками, и наконец, сплетни полились из нее рекой:

— Не хотите ли присоединиться? Молодой Перрин остановился в Вейте, чтобы пропить все деньги перед тем, как жениться по приказу деда. Он не очень-то рад не только потому, что девица — незаконнорожденная дочь Уллера. На дворе уже поздняя весна, и скоро лорду Хармену нужно будет поить своих лошадей из колодцев деда Перрина, а это единственные колодцы на много миль окрест, которые не пересыхают летом. Владельцы колодцев всегда были готовы обеспечить водой всех нуждающихся и получить за это полагающуюся мзду, ведь со времен Нимерии Хеллхолт платил за воду парнем или девушкой из Уллеров. Да вот только Хармен человек влиятельный и законных отпрысков у него нет, так что пришлось им согласиться на Сэнд вроде тебя.

Эллария пристально посмотрела на дородного, обросшего щетиной и уже лысеющего кутилу, который орал громче всех и выглядел главным. В нем было своеобразное грубоватое обаяние, но мать была права: она вернулась не за тем, чтобы быть обменянной на какие-то пустынные колодцы — даже не на право владения ими, а всего лишь на разрешение брать оттуда воду.

— Такая молоденькая, а на мужчин уже глаз наметан, ясно все с тобой. Это не Перрин, Перрин тот, что рядом с ним, — хозяйка гостиницы хмыкнула, показывая на мальчишку, еще не отрастившего бороды. Он был младше Элларии и хмуро пил. — Жаль, что ему достанется ни много ни мало обученная в храме лиссенийка, ведь ему только парни и нравятся. Верите, нет, они там в Лиссе бледные, как Таргариены. Наше солнце зажарит бедняжку, как сухарь, так же, как и их!

Эллария решила, что не достанется тому, кто и так не был ее достоин. Своим присутствием на пирушке она добавила ей остроты, так и не выдав своего происхождения. Она благословила богиню за то, что та избавила ее от прекраснейшей партии, подобранной отцом и отблагодарила ее той же ночью с рыжебородым здоровяком, который, к счастью, не разделял пристрастий несложившегося нареченного. Она с радостью покинула гостиницу до рассвета, извинившись и выразив свои соболезнования в вежливом письме лорду Уллеру: показываться в замке, где все еще носили траур по младшему брату, не стоило — это лишь просыпало бы соль на раны его жены.

Ни храм, ни отец больше не кормили ее и не давали жилье: отныне она принадлежала самой себе и, с этого момента, сама выбирала свой путь и своих мужчин.

* * *

— Эллария, я никогда не позволю ни одной из них почувствовать себя обузой.

— Это не мое дело…

— Они бастарды, но ведь ты тоже Сэнд?

— Я ни за что не хотела бы обидеть тебя, Оберин. Я слишком много на себя взяла.

Весь день ей отчаянно не везло, и она продолжала действовать принцу на нервы. Жизненный опыт подсказывал Элларии, что существовала разница между тем, что ей было дозволено на любовном ложе, а что — вне его. Бывало, что самые непростительные вещи становились самыми желанными, стоило лишь оказаться в постели, словно она имела дело с двумя совершенно разными мужчинами. Это заставляло задуматься о том, какой же из них настоящий.

Он подсадил ее на своего жеребца, и Эллария с трудом сдержала стон. Скорее всего, принц избавится от нее и тотчас же забудет и о ней, и о случившемся, что бы он ни говорил, так что обижать его и впрямь не стоило.

— Ты и не обидела, Эллария. Из твоих уст это прозвучало как похвала — кто может понять это лучше тебя? — Он с благодарностью поклонился ей и широко улыбнулся. — Что касается Ним, у меня есть чувство, что скорее уж дочь будет стыдиться меня: в ее жилах течет кровь Старого Волантиса, такая чистая, что по сравнению с ней Таргариены всего лишь выскочки.

Оберин одной рукой развернул своего коня, другой притянул Элларию ближе к себе. Она прильнула к нему. Убаюканная лошадиной поступью, измученная болью, раскаленной равниной и сухим воздухом, от которого першило в горле она закрыла глаза и погрузилась в беспокойный сон.


	18. Море, песок и небо

— Мел, пожалуйста.

— Не называй меня Мел.

— Миледи, я не прошу вас изображать для нее радушную хозяйку во дворце, — прошипел Оберин. — Эллария вывихнула лодыжку, и она не сможет подняться в мою берлогу.

В начале своего изгнания он поселился в башне в заброшенной части дворца. Она казалась особенно дикой в сравнении с ухоженными фруктовыми садами и чистыми бассейнами, которыми славились Водные Сады. Когда-то башня принадлежала мейстеру, и неподалеку стоял ветхий сарай, в котором все еще можно было найти все необходимое для алхимической лаборатории. Оберин вскоре им заинтересовался. Мрачное и одинокое здание прекрасно отражало его нынешнее состояние, а новый интерьер придал лаборатории зловещий вид. На неоштукатуренные стены Оберин повесил оружие, привезенное из-за Узкого моря, которое было скорее устрашающим, нежели действительно полезным в бою. Предыдущие владельцы, вероятно, сожалели бы о потерях, не потеряй они вдобавок собственную жизнь, столкнувшись в бою с Оберином и его обычным копьем.

Отдавая насмешливую дань собственному прозвищу, он собрал коллекцию змеиных чучел с яркой чешуей в угрожающих позах. Над ней посмеялся бы любой знаток: ведь самые ядовитые змеи имели весьма непритязательный вид, а впечатляющие цвета были скорее бахвальством, чем настоящей угрозой. Некоторые чучела были весьма потрепанными — для его детей они были всего лишь мягкими игрушками, и если Тиена старалась обращаться с ними осторожно, то Сарелла была слишком для этого мала.

Его дочери и Арианна любили изучать это живописное жилище или играть в прятки, когда жара была слишком сильной, чтобы бегать снаружи. Тем не менее, лестничных пролетов там было больше, чем комнат, и Элларии в ее нынешнем положении такое жилье совсем не подходило.

— Может, разместишь ее в парадных покоях? Или, может, ты хочешь, чтобы она поселилась в гостевом крыле с такими высокими гостями, как наместник Принцева Перевала? Чтобы позавидовал сам лорд Франклин? Нет, если вы уже согласились на то, чтобы разделить постель втроем…

— Неплохое решение, если так подумать, — холодно процедил Оберин.

— Для таких, как она, подходящим местом будут казармы, кто-то же должен развлекать наших стражей.

— Я думал, твой Арео женат на своей секире и верен ей, — с презрением сказал Оберин.

— Но она не может остаться здесь, на всеобщем обозрении!

— Почему нет?

— Она шлюха!

— Это не так. А что, здесь бордель?

— Благодаря тебе почти что да! Сколько времени вы уже вместе?

— Две недели.

— Надо же. Мне стоит поздравить тебя с первыми серьезными отношениями?

— Ты что, ревнуешь?

— Я понимаю, для тебя это действительно почти что… отношения. Надеюсь, что ты не покинешь ее постель через две недели.

— Медлительность Дорана затуманила тебе мозги, как маковое молоко. Сколько лет ему потребовалось, чтобы попросить твоей руки? Или зачать ребенка?

Он сразу же пожалел о своих словах: Доран был самым больным местом Мелларио, и он успешно в него ткнул. Претензий к мужу у нее было не меньше, чем к Оберину, и она перешла в нападение:

— Братья Мартеллы! Я вышла замуж за одного, а сели мне на шею оба!

— Мы что, настолько не разлей вода, что ты обвиняешь каждого из нас в грехах обоих?

— А с чего бы мне вас разделять? Все равно вы меня не слушаете.

— По крайней мере, я лучше притворяюсь.

Ее голос изменился, и она заговорила с Оберином так, словно была его женой — к его растущему недовольству, в последнее время Мелларио делала это все чаще и чаще. Женщины были чудесными созданиями, как ни посмотри, но именно эту сторону отношений с ними он всегда обходил стороной. Оберин считал несправедливым то, что Мелларио бранила и попрекала его, словно жена только потому, что вышла замуж за его брата. Часто казалось, что даже сама Мелларио не всегда понимала, кого и в чем обвиняет: Оберина — за то, что он наворотил слишком многое, или Дорана — за то, что он вообще ничего не делал.

Возможно, она была права, Доран слишком давно не навещал Сады. Возможно, прав был Оберин, и именно из-за ее бесконечного нытья визиты Дорана случались все реже и реже. Возможно, Доран хотел, чтобы Оберин проводил много времени в Садах и отвечал перед Мелларио за них обоих. Иногда Оберин задавался вопросом о том, обязан ли он выполнять и супружеский долг брата, но решил этого не делать. Не стоило вмешиваться в дела принца Дорна — брат мог как-нибудь сам заглянуть к жене. Он до сих пор не мог понять, почему именно Дорану — из всех мужчин — досталось такое сокровище. Остановившись и рассмотрев Мелларио, можно было заметить ее утонченную красоту, редко встречающуюся у одной женщины, и пожалуй, чересчур ослепительную для ее небольшого роста.

Как бы то ни было, Оберин решил, что не будет прислушиваться к тому, что она говорит. Он позволил ей поболтать еще немного, а затем оборвал на полуслове:

— Просто позволь Элларии остаться здесь до тех пор, пока она не сможет ходить. Я постараюсь проводить с ней как можно больше времени, а она не причинит тебе хлопот.

— Проблема будет в тебе — я не могу позволить навещать ее, когда вздумается здесь, в детском крыле!

— То есть Эллария будет приговорена к одиночному заключению? Она умрет от скуки в одиночестве. — Тем не менее Оберин все еще не осознал весь масштаб разрушений, который повлечет за собой переезд Элларии. — Клянусь, я не собираюсь делать ничего предосудительного.

— Как будто я могу в это поверить! Я скорее поверю шлюхе, чем змее, и скорее змее, чем дорнийцу.

— Даже к осужденным пускают посетителей!

— Тебя я пущу только под присмотром надзирателей.

— Назови их мне, миледи, и я охотно подчинюсь.

— Придется, ваше высочество, — на миг она замолчала. — Любая из твоих дочерей подойдет.

Оберин вытаращил глаза:

— Ты хочешь… чтобы они за мной присматривали?

Мелларио одарила его сладчайшей из улыбок:

— Есть ли кто-то, кроме них, кого ты не сможешь обвести вокруг пальца?

* * *

Он стряхнул крошки с подбородка:

— Что тебе нравится больше всего? Я сейчас говорю не о пирожных.

Перед ними стояло блюдо c имбирными пряниками и медовыми пирогами с изюмом и миндалем, крепкое вино для Оберина и Элларии и гранатовый шербет для Арианны. Тиена не принимала участия в трапезе — она сидела у окна и вышивала шарф для Ним. Она прислушивалась к Дорану чаще, чем Арианна — пожалуй, чаще, чем хотелось бы Оберину, и старалась следовать любимому изречению своего дяди: «Дети не должны видеть ковер, пока он еще на станке». Она не позволяла сестре даже мельком взглянуть на свою работу и, поскольку Нимерия уже нашла все места, где она могла бы ее спрятать, Тиена попросила Элларию подержать шарф у себя.

Эллария сдержанно улыбнулась:

— Речь идет не о моем удовольствии.

— Может и так, но мне хочется знать.

— Тогда тебе следует выяснить самому.

— Не могу представить себе ответ, который понравился бы мне больше, но сейчас я вижу кое-какие препятствия на пути к этому.

Ее нога уже не доставляла особых хлопот, и он мог забрать Элларию в свои покои, но Оберин был не из тех, кто оставляет врагу с трудом отвоеванную крепость, какие бы неудобства это не причиняло, и не видел особой разницы между бесчестным сражением и благородным отступлением.

Общение наедине даже не обсуждалось, Оберин выторговал себе возможность видеться с Элларией в ее комнате только в присутствии дочерей. Существовала негласная, но от того не менее жесткая договоренность о том, что его любовниц не должны были видеть в Садах в светлое время суток. После захода солнца детское крыло, в котором поселили Элларию, запиралось и находилось под охраной.

Формально, участок побережья, где не было бассейнов, не являлся частью Водных Садов, и мягкий песок лучше всего подходил для первых прогулок Элларии после происшествия с лодыжкой, но путь туда был слишком долгим и трудным для нее. Попытка воспользоваться паланкином не осталась бы незамеченной — это вызвало бы те же неприятные вопросы и практически нарушило бы договоренность с Мелларио.

Тем не менее, Оберин повеселел. У него появился смелый план.

* * *

Он выглядел весьма довольным своей идеей. В Садах никто бы не заметил пропажу тачки. Он выбрал ту, которая лучше всего подходила по форме, и положил в нее подушки, вышитые Тиеной.

На рассвете они уже шли по пляжу босиком — медленно, потому что Эллария опиралась на трость. Она завернулась в шарф, когда свежий ветер прижал легкую ткань одежды к телу, подчеркивая ее прелести.

— Здесь нет ничего, кроме моря, неба и песка. Ничего особенного, но я люблю этот пляж так же, как Доран любит бассейны.

— Ты чувствуешь красоту, но не слишком ли тут спокойно для тебя?

— Признаюсь, что мне действительно нравится — так это жизнь во всем ее разнообразии. И все же, нет ничего коварнее моря, — улыбнулся он. — Я учился ходить на этом самом берегу, как и любой принц или принцесса Мартелл с начала времен, или по меньшей мере, с тех пор, как были построены Водные Сады.

— Твои дочери тоже, я полагаю? Это место выглядит подходящим для детей.

— Нет, ни одна из них. Обара делала первые шаги на грязных задворках Староместа, Тиена — на бледной траве монастыря, Нимерия — в мраморных залах, а Сарелла — на корабельной палубе, — Оберин указал рукой на горизонт. Лучи восходящего солнца скользили по воде. — Никто из них не смог насладиться этой бесконечной свободой. Такое чувство, что ты можешь дойти до края мира пешком, а мир бесконечен.

Они рискнули пройти по мелководью. Легкие волны накрывали их ноги и отступали, оставляя за собой лишь пену, зернистый песок щекотал пятки, но, стоило им сделать шаг вперед, вода смывала их следы. Шла битва между морем и сушей, и Эллария вскрикнула, когда волна прибоя обрызгала их с ног до головы. Оберин рассмеялся, и они направились обратно, надеясь высохнуть на солнце; мокрая одежда липла к ногам.

— Сядь, я не хочу, чтобы ты переутомилась. Не напрягайся, Эллария, обопрись на меня… Отлично. Ты в детстве никогда не шлепала ногами по грязи и не играла с ней тайком от матери?

— Я была хорошей девочкой и всегда слушалась ее.

— Правда? Так вот, чтобы твоя совесть была чиста: теперь принц Дорна официально разрешает тебе вести себя плохо.

Она запустила пальцы ног в шелковистый песок, покорно выпрямляя и сгибая ноги.

— Выглядит подходящим местом не только для первых шагов… Могу поспорить, именно здесь ты первый раз занимался любовью с женщиной.

— Уткнувшись лицом в песок… Не с женщиной, и на самом деле он хотел мою сестру, не меня, но я был чересчур любопытен. Даже не знаю, что больше разозлило меня: то, что ее ухажер был готов довольствоваться меньшим, или то, что меня не рассматривали даже как запасной вариант, я всего лишь был похож на Элию. Мне никогда не нравились те, кто просил ее руки, кроме Рейегара — принц Драконьего Камня был желанной добычей, хотя этот трофей таил в себе яд.

Эллария продолжала двигать ногой до тех пор, пока неловким движением не попала в него песком. Оберин отдернул ногу и ответил ей прицельным броском — вскоре их ноги переплелись, и игривая потасовка угрожала перерасти в бой иного рода.

Оберин не думал о чем-то подобном заранее — хотя это нельзя было отрицать, но, в отличие от Дорана, он не ощущал острой необходимости планировать все загодя, а импровизации всегда были его стихией.

Глухому плеску волн аккомпанировали крики чаек, которые пикировали вниз, атакуя косяк рыбы, выброшенной на мелководье. Оберин умудрился втереть ей в волосы пригоршню песка, затем снял рубашку и расправил ее, готовясь уложить на нее Элларию, их дыхание участилось, но внезапно безмятежное утро было взорвано детским воплем:

— Видишь, Обара! Я знала, что это они! — закричала Сарелла, державшаяся за тунику старшей сестры. Они стояли в низких кустах можжевельника, который венчал прибрежные дюны, источая сладкий аромат.

— С подвернутой лодыжкой хорошо ходить по песку, а еще лучше — заходить в воду во время прилива. Утро — самое подходящее время, — вставила подошедшая Тиена и процитировала: — «Солнце, песок и море лечат лучше, чем любой мейстер».

— Отец сопровождал ее, проявив галантность, — согласилась Нимерия.

Воспитание не позволяло ей стремглав бегать вверх и вниз по дюнам, однако она потеряла самообладание, когда Обара толкнула Сареллу, щебечущую о том, что ее навыки следопыта куда лучше, чем у сестры, и они все вместе, подпрыгивая и радостно крича, съехали вниз по песчаному склону.

— Я первая! — закричала Нимерия, добравшись до берега.

Она остановилась, отряхивая платье, но Сарелла сделала кувырок и одним прыжком добралась до отца:

— А я первая добежала до него!

Тиена отстала, разрываясь между состязанием с сестрами и сохранностью собранного ею по дороге букета из трав и цветов, который она вскоре вручила Элларии, весело прищурившись:

— Спасибо за то, что сохранила наш маленький секрет.

— Не за что. Какой красивый…

Оберин выхватил у нее цветы и тщательно выбрал несколько бутонов, чтобы приколоть их к ее волосам.

— Твоя дочь так добра, она все время меня балует.

— Тиена унаследовала от матери… благочестие.

— И мастерство тоже.

Эллария прикоснулась к пряжке на новом шарфе. Оберин предложил ей выбрать любой взамен старого, но передумал, как только Тиена показала свою работу.

— Такой аккуратный, четкий узор на легком мирийском кружеве — смелое решение, — похвалила ее Эллария, намекая на то, что даже взрослая вышивальщица могла бы испортить шарф столь сложным рисунком.

— Я позволила себе изменить герб Уллеров. Надеюсь, тебе все равно понравится.

Тиена развернула ткань, и остроконечные нашивки превратились в закрученные языки пламени, плавно переходящие в кружевной силуэт Хеллхолта. Его желто-коричневые башни выделялись на фоне огненного неба, обрамленного темно-фиолетовым ореолом. Эллария отметила, что вряд ли смогла бы найти что-то столь же великолепное и утонченное, так что Оберину пришлось ограничиться подходящей по цвету брошью с солнцем и копьем.

— Все еще прекрасно пахнет, — он вернул ей помятый букет после того, как тщательно его осмотрел. — Похоже, ты ей нравишься. Можешь спокойно нюхать, Эллария.

— Спокойно, Оберин?

— У нас был неприятный случай с черными драконьими листьями, не так ли, Тиена?

— Я с трудом могу в это поверить, — Эллария выглядела растерянной. — Я изо всех сил старалась удовлетворить ее интерес во всем, что касается лисских растений. После того, как все ростки, привезенные с Летних островов, перенесли в оранжерею, твои младшенькие обнаружили, что в «Травнике» ничего не сказано о растениях из других стран и сделали все возможное, чтобы это исправить.

— Тем не менее, главы, которые повествуют о ядовитых растениях, увлекательны и вполне исчерпывающи, — отметил Оберин.

— Даже ребенок может отличить черного дракона от обычного папоротника, — настаивала Тиена. — С молодыми ростками сложнее, хоть они и не смертельны, но могут вызвать весьма неприятную сыпь, — нараспев произнесла она и побежала к сестрам, которые уже сняли одежду и звали ее поплавать с ними.

— По большей части парень сам виноват, — сказал Оберин в ответ на удивление Элларии. — Я предупреждал его о том, что с моими дочерьми лучше не шутить, а Тиена не любит, когда с ней обращаются как с глупым ребенком.

— Листья черного дракона…Ты это подразумевал под неосторожностью? Твоя дочь выразилась достаточно ясно.

— Яснее, чем смог бы я сам. Я вынужден признать, что мои дочки успешно защищают себя и без моей помощи.

Обара подождала, пока Тиена не присоединилась к остальным, и опустилась рядом с ним на колени.

— Отец, прости меня, но…

— Тебе не стоит выпрашивать у меня прощение. Сколько раз я говорил тебе не делать этого, Обара?

— Столько же, сколько ты говорил Ним завязывать с этим ее «милордом-отцом».

— И все равно вы обе продолжаете.

— Я просто хотела, чтобы ты знал: это моя вина. Тиена постучалась в дверь комнаты Элларии, чтобы поработать над вышивкой. Нимерия искала книгу, которую случайно оставила в твоей башне, так что младшие решили вас выследить. Я пыталась остановить их, я сделала все, чтобы увести их в другую сторону, но Эллария все еще хромает, и ты сам научил Сареллу разбирать следы на песке!

— Верно.

Сарелла была неплохим следопытом благодаря своей матери, так что обучение Оберина свелось к простому повторению. Ему было интересно развивать те умения, которые она уже успела усвоить. Он не хотел, чтобы люди говорили о том, что он воспитывает бесхребетную принцессу, и предпочел не давать капитану с Летних островов повода забрать дочь обратно на корабль до тех пор, пока она не сойдет с палубы взрослой женщиной. Обара, наконец успокоившая свою совесть, оставила их вдвоем.

— Никогда не видел ребенка, который бы все хватал на лету так, как моя младшенькая.

— Боги благословили тебя талантливыми дочерьми.

Оберин фыркнул. Сейчас он был весьма далек от того, чтобы считать это благословением. Ситуация, в которой он оказался, изрядно его раздражала, и была настолько абсурдной, что даже обладала своеобразной прелестью. Леди Мелларио, вероятно, веселилась от души. Но хорошо смеется тот, кто смеется последним, так что он не собирался сдаваться.

В солнечном свете сверкали соленые от морской воды смуглые фигурки сестер, весело обрызгивающих друг друга.

— Ты сказала, это хорошее место. Но дети вырастают.

— Ты думаешь о том, как лучше обеспечить их будущее? — Эллария не смогла удержаться и произнесла это резче, чем следовало. — Я так понимаю, им уже предлагают помолвку?

— Хороший брак — это то, что отец должен обеспечить своим дочерям. Если бы я только мог: они же не Мартелл. — Оберин презрительно ухмыльнулся. — Моя сестра получила лучшую партию из всех, о которых может мечтать благородная дама, — не только наследника трона, но и идеального сказочного принца. Некоторые осмеливались говорить, что он был слишком хорош для нее.— Он перевел дыхание. — Слишком прекрасная сказка для правдивой истории. Даже если бы я оставил Обару там, где она родилась, ее судьба могла бы сложиться лучше, чем у моей сестры.

Прекрасная сказка превратилась в кошмар, когда Элию изнасиловали и зарезали вместе с ее детьми.

— Лучшее, что я могу сделать для них — научить защищаться самим. Вот и все. И я сделаю для этого все, что могу.

О староместских доках ходили ужасные слухи, но даже самые жалкие из его обитателей держали под подушкой нож: первым уроком, который Обара усвоила от своей так называемой подруги-лиссенийки было умение с ним обращаться. Сейчас она учила этому Ним. Большинство пьяниц трезвело при виде клинка, а деревянная доска или простая занавеска между кроватями обеспечивали уединение, но были достаточно тонкими, чтобы твой зов о помощи услышали. В Твердыне Маэгора единственными свидетелями преступления стали глухие стены, которые остались равнодушными к крикам Элии — так же, как и приставленный к ней охранник-Цареубийца.

Грязь липнет к грязи, вся эта гнойная нечисть, выползшая на свет под знаменами Оленя, Волка и Льва, не смогла бы творить зло безнаказанно. Если бы они попали в руки городских стражников Староместа, их бы кастрировали или отправили на Стену, и это было бы для них настоящим подарком судьбы.

Элии не досталось ни капли милосердия, справедливости или мести, в которых не отказывали даже шлюхам, как будто она была никем и ничем. О ней забыли, словно она никогда не существовала, подобно следам на песке, поглощенным морем.

Запах моря вдруг превратился для него в острую вонь гниющих водорослей. Оберин не мог больше оставаться на пляже, его замутило от его пустоты и тишины. Он с размаху бросил в воду выцветшую деревяшку и чайки, снующие над водой, c криком взлетели в воздух.

— Ты была права: умиротворение мне не подходит. Нам лучше присоединиться к девочкам и отправиться собирать ракушки. — Он встал и помог Элларии подняться. — Я очень надеюсь, что ты любишь суп из мидий. Шафран, перец, чеснок… Иначе мне придется считать нашу прогулку бездарной тратой времени.

— Ты никогда не признаешь поражение, да?

— Никогда. Ты снова угадала, — Оберин помотал головой. — Непреклонные, несгибаемые, несдающиеся. Мой дядя говорил, что, мы, Мартеллы, в три раза упрямее обычных людей.

Когда Эллария полностью выздоровела, он попросил ее остаться. Ее время стоило дорого, и ему, возможно, пришлось бы продать нескольких лошадей. Оберин не поддавался соблазну — в основном для того, чтобы доказать Мелларио и целому миру, насколько она была неправа, и смог вынести это невольное заключение дольше, чем предполагала дорогая невестка. Причина отчасти заключалась в том, что игра в кайвассу, дегустация дорнийских вин и имбирных пряников, чтение валирийской поэзии, смешные проделки дочерей и даже упражнения с давно забытой арфой с целью скрасить вынужденное заточение Элларии были не теми занятиями, на которые он рассчитывал. Оберин вынашивал весьма разнузданные планы того, как они компенсируют потерянное время.

* * *

Доран получил от Мелларио ворона со словами «либо я, либо он», и потому ему пришлось вмешаться.


	19. Принц Дорна

— Что-то не так, мой принц? — Обеспокоенный вид Оберина заставил ее напрячься. — Одна голова хорошо, а две — лучше.

Он шутливо толкнул ее в бок и сел рядом.

— Я не могу винить Обару за то, что она так стремится оберегать меня. Она пыталась сделать как лучше: дети привыкли ходить за нами по пятам, и она хотела, чтобы сестры дали нам хоть немного времени наедине.

— Я благодарна Обаре за ее старания.

— Девочки были не слишком сговорчивы, так что она сочла нужным объяснить им, почему это было необходимо и, в общих чертах, рассказала о том, что происходит между мужчиной и женщиной. Короче говоря, она рассказала им все, что сама знала.

— Это так плохо?

— Она изложила все достаточно точно, но ее рассказы не были подкреплены личным опытом, и в целом девочки не очень ей поверили. Обара расстроилась: временами дети могут быть невыносимыми. Она не знала, что делать, и мне пришлось взять все в свои руки.

Оберин сделал глубокий вдох:

— Арианна не поняла, почему для нее это вообще должно представлять интерес, ведь принцесса Дорна правит, а не зарабатывает на жизнь, раздвигая ноги. Я объяснил, что женщине это тоже может нравиться, если любовник уделяет ей внимание, но Обара им об этом не говорила, да и откуда я мог об этом знать? Я всего лишь мужчина.

— Тебе они тоже не поверили.

— Именно так. Подождем пару лет. Когда они достигнут зрелости, им не удасться скрыть свои любовные шалости от бдительного отца и еще более бдительного дядюшки.

— Возможно, если они поговорят с женщиной, которой доверяют… Например, леди Мелларио.

— С тетушкой Мел? А кто спасет меня от ямы со змеями, куда меня сбросят после того, как Арео разрубит меня секирой? Вернувшийся с драконами Эйегон Завоеватель? Вот уж не думаю. — В его взгляде промелькнула паника. — Боги… Как думаешь, Арианне хватит храбрости рассказать матери? В ближайшее время?

— Мне кажется, ты делаешь все для того, чтобы храбрости им было не занимать.

— Как и подобает принцессе Дорна, — мрачно согласился он.

Пожалев его, Эллария предложила:

— Я могу помочь, если позволишь, — она повертела в руках кружева. — Но я никогда не смогу лгать детям, особенно твоим.

— Я бы никогда не позволил этого, — Оберин зажал кончик шарфа между указательным и средним пальцем и медленно потянул за него. — Ты уже знаешь, что ради них я готов на все.

* * *

— Тачка, не больше, не меньше! Теперь твой брат еще и подворовывает, и ради кого!

Мелларио так кипела от негодования, что запыхалась, и ей пришлось перевести дух — Дорану хватило этого мгновения, чтобы восхититься тем, как хорошо она в гневе. Злость придавала ее глазам диковатый блеск, полуоткрытый рот чуть кривился, по щекам разлился румянец, а локоны, выбившиеся из замысловатой прически, торчали в разные стороны, словно открыто бунтуя.

— Теперь мои племянницы восхищаются ею, как если бы она была образцом женской добродетели. Тиена увидела, как та разрабатывала лодыжку и сделала пару шагов, и теперь она учит девочку танцевать.

— Мы уже проходили это с Обарой, — прервал ее Доран. — Мне хватает забот с моим братом, и я как-нибудь обойдусь без жалоб на то, как он воспитывает детей. В конце концов, танцы — занятие, подобающее леди, и до тех пор, пока Тиене нравятся уроки…

— Да-да. Тиене и Арианне. Эти двое сблизились так, как не снилось и близнецам Фаулер! Если племянницы тебе безразличны, то ты должен беспокоиться о собственном ребенке. Ты хочешь, чтобы наша дочь проводила больше времени с дядей и его сомнительной вереницей нездоровых увлечений? Ты — вот кто должен быть примером для твоей наследницы!

— Мелларио, успокойся — даже если бы я завел фаворитку, ты бы так не бушевала.

— Проблема не в Элларии Сэнд. Проблема в нем!

— Хоть раз в жизни я соглашусь с тобой, — подтвердил принц Дорна. — Оберин — это проблема.

— Ты собираешься хотя бы поговорить с ним?

— Я поговорю с этой женщиной, потому что слишком хорошо знаю своего брата. — Сейчас Доран выполнил бы любую просьбу Мелларио, но в любом случае он собирался исполнить ее по-своему. — Что бы я не предложил ему, он из принципа сделает наоборот, — Доран наклонился и прошептал: — Это может подождать до завтра?

Мелларио устроилась на его широкой груди и с улыбкой подняла голову, наслаждаясь победой. Ей редко удавалось ощутить ее вкус рядом с мужем. Справиться с Оберином было куда проще, несмотря на все его безрассудство.

— Твой брат и толпа его любовниц могут, любовь моя. А я — нет.

В этом вопросе они все еще могли достичь согласия, и Доран обнял ее — его дыхание было теплым, словно солнце, и пахло апельсинами.

— Ты снова солгал. Ты никогда не приходишь ко мне сразу же, как только возвращаешься.

Доран играл с ее растрепанными кудрями, разминал ее плечи, и Мелларио, не удержавшись, наклонила голову, чтобы вдохнуть острый запах свежей апельсиновой цедры на его пальцах, и прищурилась, глядя в его кроткие глаза, в которых светился почти что детский стыд. Жалобы и недоверие можно было ненадолго отложить.

* * *

Эллария удивилась, зачем принц Дорна прислал за ней Арео Хотаха.

Оберин называл его грозным воином и единственным доверенным лицом Дорана, потому что — как он отметил, криво усмехнувшись, — принц Дорна доверяет норвошийцу больше, чем своим соотечественникам. Оберин дал своему брату больше поводов для недоверия, чем кто-либо еще, но Эллария понимала: семейные дела были их больным местом.

Эллария чувствовала, что жена принца была не слишком-то довольна ее пребыванием в Водных Садах, но если бы дело было в этом, Доран бы скорее позвал своего брата и приказал ему избавиться от нее. Оберин куда-то пропал — скорее всего, занимался лошадьми или сидел в алхимической лаборатории. Эллария быстро усвоила, что его не стоило беспокоить, так что безропотно последовала за капитаном гвардии, проводившим ее в покои принца Дорна.

Эллария хорошо умела оценивать мужчин с первого взгляда, но, тем не менее, он удивил ее. Доран Нимерос Мартелл ничуть не походил на своего младшего брата: не такой высокий, но шире в плечах, с лицом настолько обычным, что его выражение невозможно было разгадать, в то время как лицо Оберина менялось так же быстро, как и его настроение.

У Дорана были такие же пронзительные глаза, хотя их взгляд не был беспокойным. В уголках глаз виднелись морщины. В целом, он выглядел как человек, привыкший следить за своими поступками, словами и мыслями. Человек разума, а не опрометчивых действий, решила Эллария, и склонилась перед принцем Дорна в глубоком реверансе.

Он поднялся и помог ей встать.

— Не стоит, — мрачно сказал Доран Мартелл. — Семеро упаси вас снова потянуть лодыжку, иначе этому не будет конца. Я не знаю, кто из этих двоих отравит мне жизнь сильнее, если это случится.

Он долго изучал ее, не проронив ни слова.

— Я слышал, вы — дочь лорда Уллера.

Принц подозревал ее в участии в заговорах Оберина, если не в подстрекании к ним. Эллария знала о разногласиях между братьями, и о том, что Оберина чуть было не изгнали из Садов из-за его бесплодных попыток втянуть Дорн в войну. Она была дочерью своего отца, а Уллеры на протяжении веков были известны своей готовностью принять участие в любом мятеже.

— Это так, мой принц, но я уже много лет не получала от него вестей.

— Как вам Водные Сады, Эллария? Я слышал, его дочерям не удалось вас запугать? — беззлобно спросил он. — Но перейдем к делу. Как вы относитесь к тому, чтобы переехать в старый дворец Солнечного Копья и остаться там в качестве фаворитки?

Глаза Элларии округлились от удивления. Неужели Оберин так лестно о ней отзывался? Или был настолько занят, что поручил выбор фаворитки брату? И Оберин даже не озаботился тем, чтобы рассказать ей об этом?

Она застыла:

— Я польщена, но у меня договоренность с принцем Оберином.

— Не моей фавориткой. Его.

Эллария изумленно взглянула на него. Это было совершенно непостижимо.

— Но я горько сожалею о том, что вы меня отвергли. Теперь я никогда не узнаю, кого из принцев Мартелл Мелларио убила бы первым.

Эллария медленно подбирала слова:

— А сам он не мог спросить об этом? Я бы не назвала его стеснительным.

— Смиритесь, Эллария. Мой брат не из тех, кто легко принимает решения.

— И нерешительным я бы его тоже не назвала.

— Скорее ему свойственна опрометчивость. Ему отлично удается потакать своим прихотям, это я могу сказать точно, но любое важное решение он принимает больше месяца.

— Ваше предложение отличается от того, чем я, так сказать, обычно занимаюсь.

— Оберину всегда было наплевать на правила, он больше любит непроторенные дороги. Я просто ускоряю процесс. Вы можете заставить его сделать предложение по всем правилам, если вам этого хочется. Ему нужен кто-то вроде вас, но к тому времени как он это поймет, вы, скорее всего, уже будете заняты чем-то еще. Я не вижу смысла ждать.

— Я не понимаю, почему вы так сильно волнуетесь о том, кто греет его постель.

— С постелью он разберется сам. Мне необходимо доверять не только Оберину, но и тому, кто находится рядом с ним.

— Чего вы хотите от меня, мой принц? Уловками заставить его подчиняться? Шпионить за ним?

— Мне нужно, чтобы мой брат снова оказался на моей стороне. Мне нужно доверять ему, потому что больше мне доверять некому. Я прошу, умоляю как брат — вы нужны ему, пожалуйста, останьтесь с ним. Если бы я мог, я велел бы вам, как ваш принц, но в таких вещах нельзя приказывать.

— Как вы можете быть так уверены, что я — та, которая ему нужна? Я причинила ему столько неприятностей.

— Это риск, на который я готов пойти. Я заметил, что моему брату свойственна раздражающая любовь к неприятностям, и было бы гораздо хуже, если бы я позволил ему искать их самостоятельно. Вы двое подходите друг другу. Осмелюсь сказать, что вы можете сохранять самообладание и выдерживать его приступы мрачного настроения.

— Мне никогда не приходилось делать этого, мой принц. Людям свойственно судить его чересчур скоропалительно.

— Правда? — Принц взял ее за руку. — Вы готовы защищать Оберина и успокаивать его. Кроме того, вы наполовину Уллер, чтобы удовлетворить гордыню Хеллхолта, но также наполовину лиссенийка, что не вызовет ревности у остальных моих знаменосцев, — он взмахнул рукой, словно окончательно приняв решение. — Ради вас Оберин продал часть своих лошадей — раньше он все делал наоборот. Он украл для вас тачку — какие еще доказательства мне нужны?

— Вы знаете о тачке? — спросила Эллария в замешательстве.

Ей стоило перестать изумляться каждый раз, когда Доран Мартелл удивлял ее.

— Я — принц Дорна, знать важные вещи — моя работа.

— Важные, мой принц? Пропажа садового инструмента на полдня? Неужели ребяческая выходка попадет в список самых черных дел принца Оберина?

— Список его подвигов столь же долог, сколь постыден. Тем не менее, он не делал ничего подобного с тех пор, как… — Принц задумался, а затем печально улыбнулся. — Однажды он даже ухитрился затопить Сады, и я до сих пор не понимаю, сделал ли он это ради жениха или ради невесты. Рассказы об этом происшествии разнятся, и я уже не могу сосчитать их число.

— Разве это не ваша работа — знать все?

— Это непросто, когда дело касается Оберина. Вы можете понять и поддержать его лучше, чем я. Он не может вечно цепляться за прошлое.

— Оберин никогда не забудет. И никогда не простит.

— Я тоже. Но для него пришло время двигаться дальше, снова посмотреть в будущее и понять, что его горечь и гнев — это еще не все.

* * *

Развевающийся штандарт с солнцем и копьем провозглашал, что Доран вернулся. Оберин направлялся к нему для того, чтобы отдать ему почести, как того требовал этикет. Честно говоря, он довольно долго не хотел встречаться с ним, и если Доран ждал, что он встанет на задние лапки, как хороший песик, и начнет радостно вилять хвостом, то его ждало разочарование. По пути он столкнулся с Элларией, сидевшей на бортике фонтана. Она играла со струями воды и напевала себе под нос «Пусть щедро текут воды».

— Как слезы любовников. — Оберин застал ее врасплох и притянул к себе, погладив по затылку, совершенно забыв о том, что их могли увидеть дети. — Любимая песня Дорана. Всегда подозревал, что в глубине души он романтик.

Она прильнула к нему, и он, не подумав, отстранился. Это было непохоже на нее: раньше она не нарушала правила, которые сама же установила. Кроме того, ей нечего было делать здесь, в гранатовом саду прямо перед дворцом.

— У него приятный голос.

— Лучше, чем у Мелларио, это уж точно, — фыркнул Оберин. — Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Прогуляйся со мной, Оберин. Принц Доран позволил мне отдохнуть, — Эллария взяла его за руку. — Он рассказал мне забавную историю о тебе и молодой паре, которая собиралась пожениться, и угодила в потоп в Садах. Это правда?

— В целом да. Мне пришлось постараться, но в конце концов я выманил их обоих на свидание. Кроме того, мне удалось все организовать так, что они пришли в одно место одновременно. Можешь представить, что произошло потом.

— Драматический разрыв в день свадьбы?

— Даже близко не угадала. Голубки до сих пор счастливо женаты и воспитывают толпу детей.

— Ты затопил Сады для того, чтобы у тебя был предлог порвать с ними обоими? Молодожены как будто случайно встретились там и так и не узнали об интрижках, а потом жили долго и счастливо?

— Я все-таки пришел на свидание с ними — правда, мокрый до нитки — ведь я не трус. Я тогда чуть не простудился. В любом случае, можешь представить себе, как неловко вышло? Казалось, все, что нам оставалось, чтобы сгладить острые углы — заняться любовью втроем. Все хорошо работает, когда все в курсе. Измена — не всегда лучший выбор. Мой брат ничего об этом не знает, потоп — совсем другая история.

— Ты имеешь обыкновение заводить три интрижки одновременно?

— Не в тот раз. Тогда я пытался отвадить от сестры младшего сына какого-то лорда, который слишком увлекся ею. Она была достойна только самого лучшего. — Он наклонился ближе. — Кстати, что Доран от тебя хотел, кроме желания поделиться рассказами о моих детских шалостях в Садах?

— Принц желает, чтобы я покинула их.

Оберин развернул ее за плечи.

— Он не может тебе приказывать.

— Может. Ты не скрывал, что леди Мелларио не рада нас здесь видеть. Я никогда не вносила раздор в семьи моих любовников, и не собираюсь делать это сейчас в семье принца.

— Насколько я знаю, Доран не заводит любовниц.

— Тем более. Я получила предложение жить с тобой в Солнечном Копье в статусе фаворитки.

— Это Доран предложил такое?

— Именно. Принц Дорна лично.

— Это шутка?

— Отнюдь.

— Брат иногда очень слабо представляет, что творит.

— Мы решили, что ты не обидишься на нарушение этикета.

— Означает ли это, что ты согласилась?

— Прежде чем принять решение, я бы хотела услышать, что предложишь ты.

— Спасибо, брат, что оставил мне самую веселую часть. — Оберин прочистил горло. — Эллария, будешь ли ты терпеть меня... всегда, что бы ни случилось?

— Миленько.

— То есть ты слышала предложения лучше? — нахмурился он.

— Не буду отрицать.

— Боюсь, я никогда не любил телячьи нежности.

Эллария присела на мраморную скамью, откинула прядь волос за плечо и сцепила руки на коленях.

— Учитывая все обстоятельства, я готова дать тебе второй шанс. Можешь встать на колено, если хочешь, но это не обязательно.

— Это было бы слишком. — Оберин уселся поперек скамьи, притянул к себе Элларию за локоть и улыбнулся. — Ты сидишь слишком далеко. Моя жизнь — стопка разрозненных страниц. Ты хочешь собрать их воедино и создать из них книгу?

Он пристально посмотрел ей в глаза. Как странно: слова, сказанные в шутку, стали правдой. Оберину все больше нравилась эта идея с предложением.

— Рейегар сочинил бы по этому поводу песню.

— Попробуй.

— _Наполни музыкой мои стихи,_  
 _Вдохни в них жизнь,_  
 _Вдохни в них душу,_  
 _Наполни силой ветра мои крылья…_

Оберин внезапно замолчал, ухмыльнувшись.

— Это достаточно сентиментально на твой вкус или мне продолжить?

Эллария шикнула на него и поцеловала. Неважно, насколько хорошо он говорил, для таких, как он, действия всегда показательней слов, Эллария была с этим согласна, поэтому прервала поцелуй и прошептала:

— Достаточно.

* * *

Уставшие и удовлетворенные, они смотрели друг на друга, но в ее глазах по-прежнему мелькал невысказанный вопрос. Он вздохнул.

— Я сказал свое слово и надеюсь, сумел их убедить.

— Ты должен был просто приказать. Ты принц Дорна.

— Оберин никогда не умел подчиняться приказам. Он, конечно, все выполнит, но в следующий раз сотворит что-нибудь вдвое хуже. Я хотел, чтобы все прошло быстро и без шума, у меня не было необходимости пестовать свою гордость. Важнее всего тот факт, что они уезжают в Солнечное Копье.

— Ты избавился от них обоих?

— Умерь свой пыл, Мел. Я пошел на уступки. И одобрил ее статус официальной фаворитки.


	20. Старый дворец

Рассвет только занялся, а Эллария уже крутилась в кровати без сна. Оберин повернулся к ней лицом.

— Нервничаешь, дорогая?

— Немного.

— Ты мне сейчас напоминаешь чистокровного коня, взвинченного перед скачками, — ухмыльнулся он.

— Нас ждет первый официальный выход в качестве неофициальной пары перед всем Дорном. Я хочу, чтобы ты мной гордился.

— Я когда-нибудь на такое жаловался? Я всегда горжусь тобой.

— Все взгляды будут направлены на меня, я должна выглядеть идеально. С радостью выслушаю твои предложения, Оберин.

Он задумался и отбросил простыни в сторону, чтобы лучше ее рассмотреть.

— М-м-м... Предлагаю идти прямо так: обнаженной, со спутанными после секса волосами. — Он потянулся к ее груди, но Эллария шлепнула его по руке.

— Ты совсем не помог. Да и шутка не смешная. — Она подошла к туалетному столику и начала расчесываться.

— Я не шучу. — Оберин заложил руки за голову и закатил глаза. — Кажется, сегодня даже у Мелларио проблемы с прической. Я тебе не говорил, какой у нее пронзительный голос?

По Старому замку звуки разносились далеко: этажом выше Мелларио уже резко отчитывала служанку. Чтобы компенсировать невеликий рост, Мелларио делала высокие прически. Оберин всегда считал, что причиной ее суетливости были многоярусные ульи на голове.

— Я удивлена, что принц Доран свободно говорит на валирийском.

— Как же иначе, ведь его жена из Норвоса.

— Я лишь хотела сказать... — Эллария замолчала, испугавшись своих слов. Она сплетничала о принце Дорна — перед его братом.

— Доран слишком верен супружеским клятвам, — хмыкнул Оберин. — Я скорее поверю, что он забыл все любовные словечки на общем языке.

— Сомневаюсь, ведь твои комнаты находятся прямо под его покоями.

— Я что, теперь во всем виноват? — засмеялся Оберин и бесшумно подкрался ближе, словно змей — Эллария терпеть такого не могла.

Однажды он уже отмахнулся от ее плохих предчувствий: «Это полезная привычка, особенно когда часто оказываешься в необычных ситуациях».

Эллария считала, что это плохая привычка и серьезные отношения должны послужить поводом от нее отказаться. Она заметила красные следы на простыне там, где было ее плечо: принц прерывал постельные беседы, прикусывая свои или ее губы, а иногда входил в раж и впивался зубами во все, что попадалось под руку.

— Ты получил прозвище Красный Змей из-за таких укусов?

— Ты слишком сладкая, — рассмеявшись, покачал головой Оберин. — Совсем наоборот. Если бы фаворитка лорда Айронвуда не была такой голосистой...

Высокий голос Мелларио ввинчивался в висок, раздаваясь с балкона верхнего этажа:

— Твой брат мог бы сделать одолжение и не выбирать любовницу почти с себя ростом.

— К счастью, Оберин предпочитает девиц длинноногих, как новорожденные жеребята, иначе мне было бы неуютно, когда вы вместе находились в Садах, — донесся ответ Дорана.

— Доран Мартелл, не изображай передо мной ревнивого мужа!

— Они так влюблены друг в друга, да? — Оберин поднялся с кровати и подошел к Элларии. — Не то чтобы у меня есть предубеждение против миниатюрных женщин... Кстати, раз уж ты спросила: сандалии будут самым разумным выбором, учитывая твою лодыжку.

— И простая прическа, — кивнула Эллария. — Никаких башен на голове.

Оберин хитро улыбнулся и приложил палец к ее губам. Сверху раздался мелодичный голос Дорана:

— Я думал, ты будешь рада за Оберина. Сколько раз ты мне твердила, что ему нужна женщина, способная ставить его на место, и ты уже настолько устала ругаться по этому поводу, что была готова взять дело в свои руки? Я считаю, что Эллария Сэнд справится..

— Что это? Восторженная похвала от принца Дорна? Я уже почти ревную, — прошептал Оберин ей на ухо. — Я никогда не получал от него такой многословный комплимент.

— Ты несправедлив. Он твой брат, ты должен лучше его знать. Он тебя очень любит.

— Ты его защищаешь, Эллария? Теперь я точно ревную! — глубоко вздохнул он. — К сожалению, моего мнения не изменить.

В его руках появилось ожерелье: роскошное, тяжелое и старинное. Судя по шлифовке металла и необработанным камням, оно, возможно, было создано еще до завоевания Дорна.

Оберин надел его на Элларию и шагнул назад, чтобы лучше оценить эффект. Большой кроваво-красный рубин в окружении коричневатых топазов лег в ложбинку между грудей — россыпь мелких камней подчеркивала красивую шею, бахрома из тонких цепочек спускалась на спину.

— Правду говорят: драгоценные камни нужно носить на обнаженную кожу. Думаю, к этому ожерелью подойдет только простое платье. 

— Любые швейные изыски рядом с таким украшением станут образцом дурного вкуса, — согласилась Эллария.

Оберин вдел в ее уши подходящие серьги, легонько коснулся пальцами шеи и положил руки на плечи.

— Учитывая, что нас ждет длинный и тяжелый день, когда мы едва ли сможем побыть наедине, осмелюсь предложить тебе что-нибудь с простой шнуровкой. Кстати, какие ты выберешь цвета? Желательно, чтобы наши наряды гармонировали друг с другом. 

— А как же твое любимое сочетание оранжевого, желтого и красного? Честное слово, я спала с тирошийцами, которые одевались менее кричаще, но таких было немного, признаю.

— Это цвета солнца. Я не виноват, что я принц из рода Мартеллов, а не Старков. Я ужасно выгляжу в сером. — Оберин обнял ее за талию. — Ты простишь меня, если я уйду, пока ты прихорашиваешься? Все гости будут смотреть на тебя, но поскольку я постоянно буду рядом, то должен выглядеть прилично, если вдруг кто-нибудь обратит на меня внимание. И пока есть время, я постараюсь приодеть Обару, чтобы она не выглядела как конюх — если смогу оторвать ее от скакунов твоего отца.

— Боги, когда она успела познакомиться со скакунами моего отца? — нахмурилась Эллария.

— Это секрет, который я не расскажу. Даже тебе.


	21. Большой зал

— Ты прекрасно держалась.

Эллария плюхнулась на кровать, даже не пытаясь принять элегантную позу или вежливо улыбнуться. Судя по прошедшему дню, фаворитке Оберина Мартелла было необязательно все время выглядеть перед ним идеально.

Бранясь на валирийском, на общем языке и на наречии Летних островов, Оберин боролся с мелкими застежками на сапогах и, в конце концов, победил.

Только у детей остались силы, чтобы бегать; они перевозбудились от событий дня и шумели сильнее обычного.

— Подвинься. — Оберин растянулся рядом. — Надо сказать девочкам, чтобы успокоились, но я даже встать не могу. И вообще, сегодня день рождения Арианны, они могут лечь спать чуть позже обычного.

Ее принц, без всякого сомнения, мог добавить остроты любому официальному мероприятию, Эллария подозревала, что правитель Дорна со своими мягкими увещеваниями подставил ее. Леди Мелларио была права: несмотря на все препирательства, братья Мартеллы отлично сработались, а их дочери — незаконнорожденные или только возведенные в ранг наследницы — уже следовали за ними по пятам.

Услышав стук в дверь, Оберин поднял голову.

— Что такое?

— Можно войти?

— Конечно, Ним.

Она взмахнула пергаментом, скрепленным печатью наследницы Дорна, со словами, написанными рукой Ним, и шелковой лентой, подозрительно похожей на ту, что весь вечер украшала прическу Арианны.

— Вижу, твоя кузина уже использует по назначению печать, которую сегодня получила.

Нимерия сделала глубокий вдох и произнесла хорошо поставленным голосом:

— Как церемониймейстер принцессы Арианны Нимерос Мартелл я рада пригласить принца Оберина Нимерос Мартелла, принца Дорна, на празднование дня рождения наследницы Солнечного Копья.

«Даже вторая дочь уже нашла работу и улетает из гнезда. Пора учиться изображать изумление и произносить коронную фразу: _“В мое время такое никогда бы не допустили!”_ ».

Нимерия запрыгнула на кровать.

— Ты заметил, что по дороге от Тройных Ворот до Септы Старого дворца все было усыпано лепестками? Какая отличная идея! Запах цветов перебивал пыльную вонь Солнечного Копья, — щебетала она. — Театральное представление было восхитительно, но Арианна так долго стояла, что даже соскучилась, а пир был не таким интересным, как дни рождения в Водных Садах. Даже если кузина теперь — официальная наследница, мы решили, что это не повод отказываться от настоящего праздника. Тиена предложила использовать наши комнаты, поскольку ее покои меньше, а Обара пошла искать конюха — Аарона, Деймона или как его там, умеющего играть на скрипке, — не то чтобы очень хорошо, приходится признать, что Гэрин играет лучше, но у нас будет настоящая музыка! Ты не можешь такое пропустить, мы повеселимся лучше, чем в Садах.

Сверху послышались удары древка секиры по полу, свидетельствующие о появлении принца Дорана. Служанки Мелларио прошелестели вниз по лестнице, хихикая и перешептываясь. Доран вошел в свои покои — раздался грохот и звон разбитого стекла.

Ним замерла на пороге, встревоженная звуками с верхнего этажа.

— Кажется, дядя Доран сейчас немного занят. Как думаешь, он все-таки сможет прийти? Я заглянула к нему, как только ушел лорд Айронвуд, и как принц Дорна дядя пообещал удостоить визитом праздник Арианны.

У Дорана Мартелла тоже был тяжелый день, и от усталости он сболтнул что-то лишнее.

* * *

В Большом зале только что зажгли восковые свечи, а у Дорана уже немного кружилась голова то ли от пережитых эмоций, то ли от одуряющих запахов семи цветов. Терпкий апельсин, пьянящий жасмин, сладкие орхидеи и бархатцы, душистая жимолость, горьковатая герань и изысканные пеоны образовали причудливый ковер на полу. Со временем запах усилился, потому что гости топтали лепестки. А возможно, головокружение вызвало обилие вин — сухие с Соленого побережья; сладкие, что предпочитала Мелларио; разнообразные красные дорнийские, — которые он пил больше обычного.

Все шло хорошо: Оберин держался подальше от лорда Уллера, как надеялся Доран, и ушел приветствовать своих знакомых (некоторых из них Доран предпочел бы увидеть в башне Солнечного Копья, а не в Большом зале).

— Мы все очень рады видеть вас в добром здравии. — У Ларры Блэкмонт появилось несколько седых прядей, что только добавляло ей привлекательности и оттеняло темную кожу. Она по-прежнему дурно влияла на Оберина, хотя тот сам мог дать фору любому возмутителю спокойствия. Ларра оперлась на его руку, посмотрела на отполированную арфу и вздохнула: — Мы скучали по вам и вашему голосу, принц.

Оберин не любил жеманничать, поэтому прошел к музыкантам и нагло сыграл несколько аккордов «Сокровищ Дорна». У Дорана упало сердце: несколько секунд он наивно полагал, что прозвучит любая другая безобидная, хотя и чудовищно скабрезная песня. Он молча попрекал себя, размышляя, что привело его к мысли вернуть непутевого брата в семью. Тем временем весь зал подхватил припев так, что задрожала крыша. Даже лорд Айронвуд, присоединившийся к хору одним из первых, старательно мычал, показывая, что он такой же дорниец, как и все — обиды по поводу отца в данном случае не имели значения. Подключилась даже Арианна, компенсируя тонкий голосок детским энтузиазмом. В кои-то веки винить надо было не только Оберина. Арео Хотах пристально смотрел на своего принца, ожидая приказ, но Доран отказался от бессмысленной попытки блюсти нравы.

Доран изгнал за Узкое море лицедеев, сыгравших спектакль «О павших звездах и заходящем солнце, или истинная и печальная история о храбрейших рыцарях и прекраснейших дамах Дорна», с запретом возвращаться под страхом смерти. Правда, перед этим он убедил их дважды сыграть это представление для него одного в купольном зале Башни Солнца — чтобы иметь возможность принять правильное решение. Это была не настоящая пьеса, какие ставят в Вольных городах — серия примитивных картинок на холсте, которые перекручивают с одного валика на другой, — а скорее набор песен, частушек и белых стихов, исполненный в специфической манере сирот Зеленоводной, но постановка оказалась прискорбно популярной. Подвиги королевских гвардейцев — принца Ливина и Меча Зари — завладели вниманием как седых ветеранов, так и желторотых юнцов с романтичными девицами, плакавших о злосчастной любви Эшары. Люди хоть с каплей дорнийской крови, простолюдины или благородные, были взбудоражены оскорбительным равнодушием, которое терпела Элия, и ужасающей несправедливостью ее судьбы.

Пьесу запретили, но песни из нее зажили своей жизнью. Ни один дорниец не был настолько тугоухим, чтобы не голосить «Сокровища Дорна». Многие научили своих певчих птиц ее мотиву, пьяницы бубнили эту песню в свои чашки, а матери напевали ее младенцам. Она была не только колыбельной, но и серенадой, и погребальной песней: ее выбирали и ухажеры, решившие поразить возлюбленных пением под их балконами, и плакальщицы на похоронах. Ее спел даже принц Доран, когда его попросила заболевшая Арианна — она была как раз в том возрасте, когда дети впитывают информацию как губки. Мелларио посмотрела на него, но он, как ни старался, не мог вспомнить ни единой песни, кроме «Сокровищ Дорна», все остальные напевы для него как будто не существовали.

Но худшее было еще впереди. Восстания были подавлены, однако их источник медленно кипел и требовал выхода, подстегиваемый гневом и забытыми обидами. Он бежал по венам Дорна, невидимый, но хорошо ощутимый, спрятанный как Призрачные воды, но тем не менее живой. Он внезапно вскипел опасными водоворотами. Не нужно было лишний раз напоминать Ормунду Айронвуду о претензиях к семье Фаулеров, а также о кровном долге Оберина.

— Как вам нравится, милорд Скайрич, оказаться выброшенным из змеиной ямы и ради кого — лиссенийской шлюхи?

Сокол Айронвуд привычно держал себя в руках — за это Доран был ему благодарен — но настолько нелестный отзыв об Элларии в пределах слышимости Оберина и Хармена Уллера был практически призывом к кровопролитию. Двое последних быстро обнаружили, что у них много общего — больше, чем хотелось бы Дорану — несмотря на вспыльчивость и неуступчивость они подружились в течение нескольких минут. Пока Фаулер думал, как лучше сострить в ответ, Оберин и лорд Уллер выхватили свои мечи, лежавшие перед Арианной в качестве зарока верности в груде прочего оружия, и потребовали голову Ормонда Айронвуда. Все присутствующие разделились на приезжих из Хеллхолта, свиту Оберина, сторонников Айронвуда и дорнийских лордов, которые не ладили друг с другом и держались особняком, а потому с нетерпением ожидали грядущей потасовки. Потребовались мольбы Элларии Сэнд, авторитет Дорана Мартелла, удивительное хладнокровие Франклина Фаулера и секира Арео Хотаха, чтобы успокоить зачинщиков и предотвратить кровопролитие прямо во дворце.

На взгляд Дорана, гости испытали достаточно эмоций и наслушались песен, теперь им придется довольствоваться выступлением Оберина. Столы были накрыты, жонглеры и музыканты готовились развлекать гостей. Никому уже не был нужен танец с копьем, чтобы разогнать кровь и развеять скуку официальной части праздника, поэтому Доран отменил выступления. Арианне это не понравилось, и она попыталась настоять на своем, однако Доран напомнил ей, что для принцессы даже в день рождения важны не развлечения, а принесенные ею клятвы и интересы Дорна.

Доран пригласил лорда Айронвуда за стол, где сидел он сам с дочерью и племянницами — чтобы не лишать Арианну общества любимых кузин. Главной задачей было удерживать Оберина, лорда Уллера и его свиту как можно дальше от Ормунда. Оберин мог сверлить Дорана взглядом сколько душе угодно, однако тот за своим столом мог удостовериться, что еда и питье лорда Айронвуда не отравлено, и сам он находится в безопасности. Кроме того, Доран поручил Элларии постараться угомонить Уллера и Оберина, и, хотя она говорила, что предпочтет яму со змеями обществу отца, ей пришлось подчиниться. Арео Хотах получил приказ становиться между противниками, если они подойдут слишком близко друг к другу. Подводя итоги, Доран счел большим успехом отсутствие убитых, покалеченных или отравленных людей на дне рождении его принцессы.


	22. В свете обманчивой луны

— Удивительно, Ним выпросила у Дорана слово принца, у девочки талант дипломата. Полагаю, что роль отца наследницы Дорна гораздо тяжелее, чем бремя правителя Дорна.

Оконная решетка давала причудливые отсветы в виде ромбов, звезд и наконечников стрел в свете луны, достаточно ярком, чтобы без усилий прочитать письмо Нимерии. Таргариены гордились бы им, а ведь когда-то дочь торговца сыром из Норвоса воротила нос от неправильно употребленных слов и даже предлагала помощь.

— Надеюсь на ваше понимание, милорд Ланнистер. Я не могу допустить, чтобы весь Норвос смеялся над ошибками в приглашениях на свадьбу, написанных золовкой.

Сейчас Узурпатор, его псы и львы даже не пытались использовать высокий валирийский — а если бы и пытались, Оберин все равно бы игнорировал их письма — о чем свидетельствовало приглашение на свадьбу. Тогда Доран закрылся в своих апартаментах вместе с Мелларио. Вдвоем они написали очень продуманный ответ на валирийском, и письмо было образцом элегантности. Доран извинился за то, что не использует общий язык, но приглашение на королевскую свадьбу требовало личного ответа, а не послания, написанного рукой мейстера. К несчастью, Дорану пришлось отвечать на многочисленные письма с соболезнованиями, и он перетрудил запястье, а его супруга сочла бы себя униженной перед королевским двором, если бы не использовала родной язык. Принц Дорна был готов бросить только такой вызов Узурпатору, слишком тупому, чтобы заметить оскорбление.

— Желание принцессы Дорна для меня важнее всех бумаг, разукрашенных коронованными оленями. Практически за углом начинается настоящий праздник, а этажом выше надвигается гроза, так что здесь мы все равно не сможем отдохнуть.

— Что случилось с принцем и его женой? Он очевидно в нее влюблен, а она, кажется, может сделать счастливым любого человека.

— Любого, но не Дорана. Именно поэтому он ее выбрал.

— Ни один человек в мире не поступил бы так неразумно.

— Выбрать женщину, которая ему совершенно не подходит? Меланхоличные мужчины, никогда не совершающие глупости, тем более из-за женщины, обязательно провернут ради них какую-нибудь безумную аферу.

Ничто не предвещало, что принц Драконьего камня нарушит свои брачные клятвы, но когда он это сделал, ахнули все. Рейегар не знал, как обращаться с девушками, чтобы затащить хоть одну в постель. Он не придумал ничего лучше, чем похлопать лиловыми глазками, похвастаться серебристой гривой и залить всю страну диким огнем.

— Доран мог выбрать любую из девиц Хайтауэр: они были красивы, с хорошим приданым, из уважаемой семьи, умели и хотели играть роль консорта. Но мой почтительный брат воспротивился желанию матери и отказался от всех невест.

— Может, он не такой уж почтительный. В тихом омуте...

— Вся жизнь Дорана строится на чувстве долга, — отмахнулся Оберин. — Он слишком серьезно относится к любому делу, поэтому едва не ломается под тяжестью своей ноши. Он не смог бы полюбить женщину, кичащуюся своей родословной или ослепленной его титулом, зато безумно, отчаянно влюбился в первую симпатичную девушку, которая не знала, где находится Дорн, что уж говорить про его правителей.

— Симпатичную? Да она богиня!

— Разве что карманная, — съязвил Оберин. — На самом деле, я вижу здесь лишь одну богиню — тебя.

— Я просто таю от твоих искренних комплиментов, — промурлыкала Эллария, подойдя ближе. — Ты почти убедил себя, что это правда.

— Ты опять меня раскусила, — рассмеялся он. — Холодность освежает, как сказала бы матушка. Главное достоинство консорта — умение не лезть не в свое дело. Мой отец редко заговаривал, и еще реже его видели за пределами библиотеки.

— Леди Мелларио не похожа на скромницу с вечно потупленными в пол глазами.

— Именно. Мой кроткий брат предпочитает добрую ссору, а не холодный мир. Ему не нужна жена, которая молча проглатывает измены, перепады чужого настроения и десяток бастардов.

— Оберин, это твой портрет. Она же вышла замуж за Дорана Мартелла и глотала в худшем случае имбирные пряники.

— Мелларио часто отчитывала меня, тем не менее, за мое короткое пребывание в Водных Садах она получила от меня больше улыбок и комплиментов, чем получит от Дорана за всю жизнь. У принца Дорна много других забот: Узурпатор сидит на троне, Цареубийца служит в Королевской гвардии, дорнийцы переживают по этому поводу сильнее, чем хотелось бы Дорану, но не мне. Если он надеется, что твое обаяние заставит меня остепениться, он глубоко ошибается.

— Было дело, — согласилась Эллария, — но ты показал всему Дорну, что мои чары не работают.

— С Мелларио они все равно не работали, — хмыкнул Оберин, — но я надеялся, что моих умений хватит, и ты избежишь выговора.

— Ты зря тратишь время, пытаясь заставить меня приревновать. Если никого не окажется рядом, ты будешь флиртовать с зеркалом!

Он рассеянно посмотрел на нее, моргнул и разразился странной тирадой:

— Вот же скрытный негодяй! Как от старшего брата от него никогда не было толку, и даже теперь я должен все узнавать сам!

Эллария изумленно уставилась на него.

— Доран не объяснил мне свою любовь к огромным миррийским зеркалам, изысканной дорогой игрушке, с помощью которой норвошийцы ловят лучи своего тусклого солнца. Он ворчал что-то про желание облегчить тоску жены по родине... Я поверил ему на слово и больше не задавал вопросов: в Вольных городах зажиточному горожанину могут приесться роскошества, от которых у Ланнистеров глаза вылезут на лоб. — Он схватил ее за руки. — Эллария, эти зеркала не для того, чтобы ловить солнечный свет! Жаль, что твой день рождения еще не скоро.

Грохот наверху стих — вероятно, закончились уцелевшие зеркала, — раздался успокаивающий голос Дорана.

— Интересно, что она в нем увидела, раз в столь юном возрасте пересекла ради него Узкое море. Сомневаюсь, что с ее приданым и красотой Мелларио не могла найти себе мужа в Норвосе, а здесь она до сих пор чувствует себя неуютно... Что так привлекает ярких женщин в дорнийских принцах?

— Мелларио с ее приличным приданым и внешностью, наверное, постоянно получала предложения выйти замуж, но вестеросский принц — редкая диковинка, такое за деньги не купишь.

— То есть она хотела власти, которую дает громкая фамилия?

— Это желание она бы легко исполнила дома. Даже в Вольных городах имя — это тоже ценность, но не единственная. Даже там люди иногда выбиваются из грязи в князи. Власть часто переходит внутри круга избранных семей — с выгодой, чаще мирно и с недельным пиром в конце.

Оберин придерживался других взглядов, но в целом одобрял политику Вольных городов: их жители были слишком хорошо воспитаны, чтобы позволять мелким междоусобицам длиться долго и мешать торговле. Небольшая заварушка в Пентосе была не совсем бескровной, но чистой и быстрой.

Оберин был благодарен Элларии, что она не задавала лишних вопросов, но не смог удержаться от замечания:

— Разумеется, последняя смена власти в Вестеросе привела к двухлетней бойне.

— Тем не менее, яркая девушка способна разглядеть пустоту за оболочкой мирной жизни. Возможно, они оба, сами того не понимая, жаждали изменить свою судьбу. — Эллария нежно коснулась его щеки. — Несчастные влюбленные мечтают сбежать в сказочные Вольные города и избавиться от оков, но Узкое море можно пересечь и в обратном направлении: сам титул «принц» звучит экзотично, а дальняя и дикая страна...

— Ты все еще говоришь о Доране? Как Мелларио могла спутать его с дотракийским кхалом?

— Я не хочу никого обидеть, но жители Вольных городов считают далекие королевства заходящего солнца полудикими.

— Я ничуть не обиделся. Ближайшие соседи называют нас куда грубее.

Сверху донесся злобный голос Мелларио, которая в ответ на слова мужа прошипела на валирийском:

— Варварский обычай, которого нет ни в одной цивилизованной стране! Боги, как я могла ожидать чего-то другого от ваших песков, кишащих змеями и скорпионами!

* * *

Таково было предназначение Элии: она вышла замуж из чувства долга, но не долга перед родителями; она вышла замуж по любви, но не из любви к мужчине.

Она с детства дружила с Эшарой, поэтому из-за сочетания светлых волос и лиловых глаз у нее не перехватывало дыхание; дорнийцы редко льют слезы попусту — тем более из-за сентиментальной песенки — и Элия никогда не видела смысла в напрасных рыданиях. Жизнь болезненной девочки и без того была печальной, Элия прекрасно понимала, что не стоит растрачивать ее на хандру. Ей часто запрещали танцевать или даже выходить из комнаты, но она аплодировала веселым мелодиям, шумным песням и шуткам — чем непристойнее, тем лучше. Элия любила жизнь, детей и сказки; часто смехом она рассеивала свои тревоги и говорила в ответ на самодовольную улыбку Оберина:

— Ты плохо на меня влияешь, братик.

Он кружил ее по комнате.

— Так и должно быть. Нельзя допустить, чтобы ты стала слишком рассудительной: еще один родственник, хладнокровный как Доран, попортит мне репутацию.

Она вышла замуж без любви не из-за блеска будущего титула или величия драконьей крови. Мартеллы не могли похвастаться предками, вышедшими из дыма легенд или пламени Валирии, но детство в Водных Садах развеяло многие заблуждения относительно благородной крови, которые беспрекословно блюли в остальных королевствах. Оберин не хотел жить с женщиной, измерявшей собственное достоинство древностью герба, и понимал, почему Доран в определенной степени разделял более просвещенные взгляды Мелларио в этом вопросе.

* * *

— Как рыцарь Королевской гвардии я его очень хорошо знаю и ратовал за свадьбу, имея на то веские причины. Я искренне не вижу в нем недостатков.

— Избавь меня от повтора рассказа Эртура, который изображал его то Бейелором Благословенным, то Эйемоном Драконьим Рыцарем. Но надо признать, что этот парень очень расфуфыренный, — брякнул Оберин. — Он вообще смеяться умеет?

Безумие было растворено в крови Таргариенов, он чувствовал, что с Рейегаром что-то не так.

— Напоминаю, ты говоришь о принце Драконьего камня.

— И о моем зяте. Все дело в счастье Элии: если бы мне пришлось жениться...

— Я бы посочувствовал бедняжке, — хмыкнул Ливен.

— ...я бы предпочел жить с женщиной с чувством юмора, даже если она не будет красавицей. Я не настолько увлечен созерцанием женских прелестей.

— Не вини его. Ты бы смеялся гораздо реже, окажись ты на его месте.

— Что такое? У него кривые зубы?

Оберин подкараулил дядю, и то, что он выведал о наследной чете, заставило его отправиться прямиком в комнаты Элии.

— Если ты помнишь, это я бросил тебя на его кровать. Я все еще несу за тебя ответственность.

— Я ничего не забыла, Оберин. Полагаю, что Рейегар тоже: ни громкий шепот «Вот теперь я тебе завидую», ни пристальный взгляд на его мужское достоинство.

— Эта фраза задумывалась как плотоядная, — пожал плечами Оберин. — Ты же согласишься, что лиловый цвет лица прекрасно оттеняет его глаза. Эшара никогда не позволяла серебристым волосам свести себя с ума, но я обнаружил, что твои дорнийские подружки плохо справляются со своими обязанностями.

— Не соглашусь. Из одежды на Рейегаре осталась только черная ленточка в волосах.

— Какая забота: у ленточек много применений в постели. Тебе даже этого не оставили.

— Брат должен защищать сестру от грубых шуток, а вместо этого ты приставал к моему мужу.

Оберин отмахнулся от ее упрека.

— Северные шутки? На них даже отвечать не стоит. Я считаю, что нападение — лучшая защита, и твоего чопорного дракона надо было поставить на место.

— Больше подойдет слово «шокировать», дорогой братец.

— Перестань ныть. Жених и невеста в итоге хотя бы оказались в одной кровати, что не всегда случалось в тех провожаниях, в которых я участвовал, — ни с того ни с сего сказал Оберин. — Раньше ты была веселее: климат Красного Замка тебе вреден. — Он заговорил тише и серьезнее: — Боюсь, он вреден для любой высокородной новобрачной. Дракон тебя обижает? — Элия сердито посмотрела на него, однако он беспечно продолжил: — Я спасу тебя от ужасной погоды Королевской Гавани.

Элия высвободила руки из его хватки.

— Не стоит ради меня добавлять лисские специи в еду Рейегара. Ты к нему несправедлив: он никогда не поднимет на меня руку, он даже не повышает голос на своих собак...

— Великолепно! Мою сестру приравняли к косматой дворняге?

— Рейегар очень любит своих питомцев, даже самых косматых, — улыбнулась Элия. — Он обещал сочинить мне песню.

— Твой чуткий муж уже готовится к твоим похоронам? — Оберин сделал неприличный ройнарский жест, призванный отвести сглаз. — Не могу придумать более подходящий повод для его стенаний.

Элия была права: Рейегар никогда бы не сделал ей ничего плохого, потому что он просто ничего не делал. Пренебрежение женой было всего лишь дурным обращением и трусливым прикрытием. Рейегар слишком увлекся пророчествами, проглядев дары реальной жизни, и поплатился за это такими банальностями, как семья, жена и дети.

— Просто ответь: ты с ним счастлива? — настаивал Оберин.

— «Счастье» и «Рейегар Таргариен» никогда не окажутся рядом в одном предложении, но я довольна. Пока Эшара — моя компаньонка, я буду веселиться и меньше скучать по Дорну.

— Ты вообще не должна была выходить замуж за такого унылого парня и уезжать из Дорна. Если бы я находился в Солнечном Копье, матушка не смогла бы тебя убедить. Если тебе так нравятся лиловые глаза и светлые волосы, ты могла бы выбрать любого из Дейнов.

— Я выбирала между принцем Драконьего Камня и Молчаливыми Сестрами после того, как ты распугал всех женихов. Твой «Гимн рассвету» так напугал бедного мальчика, что он сбежал в Королевскую гвардию.

— Не понимаю, почему. Я возносил до небес меч, встающий по утрам... Слишком плохая мелодия? Я должен посоветоваться с зятем. — Оберин промурлыкал свою утреннюю серенаду в стиле Рейегара.

— Прекрати! — Элия расхохоталась, по ее щекам потекли слезы. — Сегодня дежурит Эртур, он тебя услышит. Ты хочешь, чтобы он нарушил свои клятвы гвардейца? Ты забыл, что теперь тоже часть королевской семьи?

Тем не менее, Оберин был доволен жизнью. Со временем он даже подружился с Рейегаром — поначалу только потому, что сестра симпатизировала ему, а Оберин хотел быть частью ее жизни. Его увлечение науками вызвало у Рейегара интерес, а не скепсис по поводу очередной причуды ветреного Мартелла. Несмотря на вечную унылость Рейегара, Оберину было приятно общаться с человеком своего возраста и положения, который участвовал в турнирах, но был умнее своего коня, а также интересовался не только собаками, скакунами и рубинами на доспехе. По мнению Оберина, Рейегар был слишком похож на Бейелора Благословенного, но Элия могла выйти замуж за кого-нибудь еще хуже. Рейегар не был жесток или глуп — в отличие от своего отца. Со временем и после рождения детей они с Элией могли бы сблизиться и приладиться друг к другу — что со стороны вполне могло сойти за настоящую любовь и счастливый брак. Если бы только Рейегар перерос проклятую таргариеновскую склонность к трагедиям, Элия и Семь Королевств закрыли бы глаза на несколько тайных интрижек.

— Неужели ты позеленел от зависти, Оберин? Ты бы не проклинал судьбу-злодейку, если бы кто-нибудь похожий попал в твою постель.

— Таких дураков мало. На твоего мужа столько претендентов, что это уже раздражает. — Оберин зевнул. — Старые и новые знакомые просят представить их ему, задают много вопросов про точный оттенок его глаз, предпочитают заполучить серебряную прядь его волос, нежели серебряную монету из рук дорнийского принца. Нужно устроить ему расширенную экскурсию по улице Шелка и Блошиному Концу, чтобы наконец покончить с этим.

— Не смей.

— Значит, он все-таки не такой зануда, каким кажется? — Оберин весело прищурился. — Однако если он не может тебя рассмешить и не понимает, какая ты прекрасная, значит, твой принц — дурак.

— Это был мой выбор, я не изменю решения. — Элия все ему рассказала.

* * *

— Ты родишь ему детей, но не станешь его племенной кобылой. Даже в других королевствах женщины обладают определенным влиянием, а никто не сумеет стать ближе Рейегару, чем ты, его супруга. Ты принцесса, на тебя будут возложены дополнительные обязанности. Ты лучший посол, которого Дорн мог ожидать.

— Я не красотка, матушка. Шанс, что я смогу его очаровать, приближается к нулю.

Принцесса Дорна нетерпеливо взмахнула рукой.

— Так даже лучше, Элия. Страсть опасна, тем более у дракона. Вы можете друг другу понравиться, но ты не обязана соблазнять или развлекать его в постели. Добейся его доверия и дружбы.

— Их уже получил Эртур.

— Если Дейн правильно разыграет эту партию, то станет лордом-командующим. А ты станешь королевой, твоя задача — очаровать все королевство. Если вы с Дейном будете работать вместе, а помогать вам будет Ливен...

— То вы одержите победу над Тайвином Ланнистером.

Элия вышла замуж за принца и наследника Железного трона не для того, чтобы выполнить желание матери. Даже хрупкая болезненная принцесса могла принести пользу своим людям: показать, что Дорн — не змеиная яма, которым его все считают, и может похвастаться не только свирепыми воинами, но мудрыми дамами и достойными королевами.

Она легко завоевала расположение Рейегара. Меланхоличный принц большую часть жизни мечтал о сестре и не знал, что такое настоящая семья: почти нежное безразличие между принцессой Дорна и ее консортом бледнели на фоне откровенной ненависти между Рейеллой и Эйерисом, которые не смотрели друг другу в глаза, почти не разговаривали и в целом избегали друг друга. Тем не менее, Элия жила в столице слишком замкнуто, чтобы опровергнуть предубеждения Семи Королевств против Дорна, а ее смерть только убедила Вольные города в том, что Вестерос — действительно земля варваров. Ливен Мартелл повел дорнийских копейщиков на верную смерть, Эртур Дейн охранял любовницу своего повелителя и был убит лордом Старком, который не успел спасти свою сестру. Эшара не смогла смириться с тем, что ее брата убил отец ее ребенка.

Почему Рейегар отправил половину гвардейцев — самых лучших, в том числе лорда-командующего и Меч Зари — охранять девчонку Старк, чтобы не сбежала, вместо того, чтобы освободить ее, предотвратив войну, или обеспечить ее безопасность, но при этом не озаботился защитой жены и детей? На единственного гвардейца, оставшегося с ними, нельзя было рассчитывать: юное дарование Эртура Дейна прекрасно владело турнирным мечом, но было Ланнистером до мозга костей. Дейны в очередной раз доказали, что плохо разбираются в людях, но они хотя бы умерли в Дорне, а Эртур — даже с мечом в руках. Лучшая смерть для Королевского гвардейца, особенно когда жизнь потеряла всякий смысл.

Лед и Рассвет — это, несомненно, был бой, достойный легенд. Тем не менее, юный Старк, который ни до, ни после не участвовал в турнирах и не распространялся про бой с Дейном — хотя высокий статус не удерживал его друга Роберта от участия в рукопашной схватке во время турниров и последующего хвастовства, — уехал управлять королевством, доставшимся от его брата. Ему пришлось жениться на чужой невесте и воспитывать младенца без матери, не имея возможности хоть кому-нибудь отомстить.

Оберин мог понять, почему — даже если Старк, возможно, винил себя только в том, что слишком поздно отказался участвовать в годичной осаде лорда Хайгардена, который сидел на толстой заднице и ждал, кому бы сдаться. Стратегический гений Мейса Тирелла не додумался до восхитительного и беспрецедентного шага: сдаться выжившим голодающим защитникам Штормового предела.

«Усилия Элии были лишь иллюзией. Ее разбитые мечты, ее старания превратились в прах».

* * *

— Жизнь жестока к девочкам, которые исполнили свои мечты и вышли замуж за принца, — криво усмехнулся Оберин. Он слышал, как сверху всхлипывала Мелларио, а Доран пытался найти слова, чтобы ее успокоить. — Если Мелларио ожидала увидеть кхала, то быстро спустилась на землю: она приехала в Дорн со свежеподписанным торговым соглашением, условия которого обговаривали несколько лет, а с точки зрения брата, это было крайне поспешно.

— Наш принц учтив, спокоен и совсем не похож на варвара — что только добавляет ему очарования.

— Женщины так восхитительно противоречивы...

— Почти как дорнийские принцы.

— Я принц Дорна, — послышался голос Дорана. — Я не могу не расплатиться с этим долгом.

— Правда? Потому что младший принц имеет привычку трахать все, что движется? У твоего брата достаточно детей. Разве мы богаче Ланнистеров, чтобы платить по чужим счетам?

— Крови Сэндов грош цена.

— Разве Оберин заботится о своих детях меньше, чем я о своих? А тебе на них словно наплевать! Разве я виновата, что родила тебе законных детей, а не бастардов? Ты меня презираешь, раз относишься как к шлюхе, недостойной воспитывать твоего сына?

Наверху замолчали, Эллария обняла Оберина.

— Они были бы счастливее, если бы Доран был вторым сыном, а не правителем.

— А твои мечты отличались от тех грез, в которые верят всякие лентяи?

— Ты бы хотел, чтобы Дорану было неуютно в роли правителя? Очень жаль, но так не будет — в этом его суть.

«Она все еще питает какие-то иллюзии относительно принцев? Надеюсь, что нет».

— Посторонний мог бы подумать: что привлекло в нем эту женщину? Статус фаворитки не дает никаких полномочий.

— Полномочий нет и у третьего сына, но он может оказаться умным и добиться их самостоятельно. Напрашиваешься на комплимент, третий сын?

— Разве в Лиссе тебя не учили правильно льстить?

— Я знаю, когда этого делать не стоит: ты бы заскучал меньше, чем через месяц.

— А ты нет? Но на вопрос ты не ответила.

— Ты не сказочный принц, но для Сэнд даже младший брат женатого, к несчастью, принца — уже трофей.

Оберин едва заметно прищурился, Эллария добавила:

— О, и это твое любимое выражение лица.

— Какое? — Он нахмурился сильнее.

— Которое значит: «Я принимаю вызов, я собираюсь победить противника его же оружием — да помогут мне боги», — прыснула она. — Многие бы сказали: «Ты слишком много себе позволяешь». Ты скорее решишь сделать меня счастливой любой ценой. Мне нравится такое качество в мужчине, но в целом я дам тебе возможность теряться в догадках.

Оберин расхохотался.

— Ты меня слишком хорошо знаешь. Со временем я, может быть, даже полюблю тебя. И нам пора идти: даже бесправный третий сын не может проигнорировать приглашение наследницы Дорна, только что получившей свои полномочия. Арианна с девчонками сейчас все тут разнесут, я не могу допустить, чтобы они устроили праздник без участия взрослых.

— Ее родители в ближайшее время не появятся, — согласилась Эллария и встала.

Буря наверху утихла, но не закончилась. Оставшись без зеркал, Доран и Мелларио занялись друг другом.

— Но я бы не сильно беспокоилась: в тесной компании друзей они не сумеют набуянить так, как ты сегодня перед всем Дорном.

* * *

По общему мнению, семейное празднование дня рождения Арианны вошло в легенды Солнечного Копья. Эллария учила девочек новым танцевальным па, Оберин подзуживал детей сыграть спектакль, но Эллария настояла на исторической постановке о событиях в Дорне как минимум столетней давности. Обара и Ним препирались по поводу того, что выбрать: «Любовный танец скорпионов» или «Десять тысяч кораблей», когда в комнату торжественно вошли Доран и Мелларио — все еще в парадных одеждах, но Мелларио повязала простой шарф на рассыпающиеся локоны.

— Ты был прав, Оберин, — прошептала Эллария ему на ухо.

— Конечно. — Оберин щекотал Сареллу, которая давно должна была спать. Она дремала у него на коленях, мужественно делая вид, что не спит. — В чем именно?

— После секса леди Мелларио выглядит восхитительно.


	23. Разбитые зеркала

— Ты здесь счастлива, Эллария?

Неожиданный вопрос застал ее врасплох. Прервав свой ежевечерний туалет, она с улыбкой обернулась:

— Хоть ты и не наследный принц, но все же принц Дорна. Ты не красавец, но тебя вожделеет немало женщин, да и мужчин тоже. С тобой приятно проводить время не только в постели, и в придачу ко всему тебе небезразлично, счастлива я или нет. Могу ли я мечтать о большем?

Эллария приглашающе похлопала щеткой для волос по краю сиденья, подзывая Оберина к себе, но он будто застыл на месте.

— Конечно, я счастлива. А ты, Оберин?

Он забрал у нее из рук щетку, задумчиво провел пальцами по истертой чешуе двух бронзовых змеек, обвивших рукоять, и отложил в сторону — к такому же зеркальцу.

— Прилетел ворон из Староместа, от старого друга по Цитадели. От него давно не было вестей. Я спрашивал о матери Обары. — Он склонился к ней так, что их головы соприкоснулись, и на несколько мгновений крепко сжал ее руки. — Недавно она скончалась.

— Она много значила для тебя?

— Пожалуй, нет. Не больше, чем я для нее. — Его губы тронула еле заметная улыбка, глаза же не улыбались вовсе. — Просто одна из многих.

Как и мать грациозной Нимерии, которую он легко позабыл. Как и мать Сареллы, которая была не более чем приятным развлечением в утомительном путешествии — не стоило даже утруждать свою память, запоминая, как правильно произносится имя капитана торгового корабля. А вот мать Тиены, Линетта, оказалась не из тех, кто позволяет о себе забыть, хотя в ее объятия его привел приступ скуки, а не влечения, да еще, пожалуй, азарт завоевателя.

В те времена солнце Мартеллов стояло в зените, и Оберин, ослепленный его величием, ни на миг не задумывался о будущем. Жизнь улыбалась ему, словно была щедрым нескончаемым даром для каждого, кто оказывался достаточно проворен, чтобы схватить его.

В те времена он бросал вызов всему миру и ни на кого не обращал внимания. Он шел по жизни легко и без сожалений, бросив на волю случая последствия своих поступков. «В те времена…» Сами эти слова тогда были неведомы и смешны, они подходили только для неудачников, а для него существовало лишь «сейчас». Сейчас же настоящее превратилось в разоренное поле боя, на котором нет и не предвиделось безопасного островка, где можно задержаться между будущим и прошлым.

— Она не знала наверняка, что отец именно я, но все же назвала дочь в мою честь.

— Она надеялась, что этот ребенок будет напоминать ей о том, что она переспала с настоящим принцем.

— Слабое утешение, которое недолго ее грело, — пожал плечами Оберин. — Я лишил ее даже этого.

— Ты думал, что для твоей дочери так будет лучше.

— В самом деле? Я так сильно хотел, чтобы Обара предпочла меня родной матери, что ударил ее и запугал саму девочку, не оставив ей выбора. А теперь мне пришлось сказать дочери, что ее мать умерла.

— Как она восприняла это?

— Плохо. Не пролила ни слезинки.

— Когда вы едете в Старомест?

— Чего ради? — резко оборвал ее Оберин. — Обара ненавидит этот город.

— Тем не менее, там покоится ее мать.

Его ледяной взгляд заставил ее замолчать.

«Скорее всего, тело ее матери нашло последнее пристанище на анатомическом столе. Самый подходящий конец для каждого безымянного трупа в Цитадели, и, если боги будут милосердны, когда-нибудь Обара сама это поймет. Ее мать могла оказаться в местах похуже. Может быть, боги действительно будут милосердны, и это никогда не привидится Обаре в кошмарах».

В Староместе всегда ходило немало слухов о тех, кто в погоне за знанием был готов пренебречь излишне щепетильными — на их взгляд — правилами Цитадели. В свое время Оберин и сам балансировал на грани, приблизившись к опасной черте. Поэтому он радовался новостям об архимейстере Марвине и понимал, за что именно Квиберн лишился своей цепи.

Эллария выдержала его взгляд, и Оберин рядом с ней невольно обмяк.

— Это был тот еще разговор. Обара спрашивала меня, было ли ее рождение ошибкой. Я совершил их немало! Но дочери для меня — это, скорее, незаслуженное благословение: я так многому учусь у них, что вряд ли смогу хоть что-то дать взамен. Разве не должно быть с точностью до наоборот? Даже если временами дети заставляют нас ощущать себя полными неудачниками. — Оберин усмехнулся: — Может быть, как раз поэтому.

— И все же проторенные пути — не для тебя, Оберин. И ты ничуть не похож на неудачника.

— Неудачи и ошибки — это не проблема, главное то, какой опыт из них извлекаешь; но если ты даешь дочери повод считать ошибкой ее появление на свет, это не просто досадный промах, это означает, что ты безвозвратно ее теряешь, — горячо возразил Оберин. Его голос перешел в хриплый шепот: — Каждый имеет право совершать свои собственные ошибки и учиться на них, но я буду рад, если Обара не будет повторять мои. Я уже заставил ее почувствовать себя ошибкой и не хотел бы, чтобы она считала себя еще и никчемной.

— Оберин, ты не плохой отец. Когда родилась Обара, ты сам был почти ребенком, а сейчас делаешь все, что в твоих силах, чтобы дочерям было хорошо.

— Но особых успехов не добился: начнем с того, что у Обары практически не было детства, да и вообще, она, наверное, предпочла бы работать на конюшне у твоего отца в Хеллхолте, чем быть дочкой принца в Солнечном Копье.

— Даже не напоминай мне об этом человеке.

— Умоляю, ответь, почему мои дочери должны почитать меня, как отца, если ты о своем ничего не желаешь слышать?..

Позже ни один из них так и не смог вспомнить, почему между ними завязалась эта ужасная перепалка, кто ее начал и что послужило причиной: просто они вдруг слепо и яростно обрушили друг на друга весь свой гнев и обиду, нанося удары по живому, метя в самые уязвимые уголки сердца — туда, где нашли прибежище тени прошлого и сомнения насчет будущего, старые раны и новые страхи, собственные ошибки и изъяны.

* * *

Эллария тихо заплакала, и Оберин, злясь на самого себя и еще больше — на свой бессмысленный жест, в ярости запустил туфлей в дверь, только что захлопнувшуюся за Арео Хотахом.

Высказанные слова зависли в воздухе, как грозовая туча.

— Мои дети ни за что не повторят мою судьбу! — всхлипнула Эллария. — И я не позволю человеку, который плодит детей по воле случая, разбить мне сердце.

— В отличие от тебя, мои дети — не случайный шлюхин приплод! — взорвался Оберин.

Этими словами он отрезал все пути к примирению, даже если бы сразу начал умолять о прощении — чего не умел, да и не хотел. Сейчас он желал только развязать ссору по новой.

Но даже если бы он перестал уважать себя после этого скандала, даже если бы жаждал разрушить все надежды на счастье, никто не давал ему права срываться на людях, которых он любил, — а Эллария уже успела поселиться в его сердце.

Сквозь слезы она объявила, что завтра же утром уезжает, и Оберин, тщетно пытаясь ее успокоить и воззвать к рассудку, был вынужден признать, что она вольна ехать, куда пожелает. На самом деле поначалу Оберин не имел в виду ничего подобного, но он умел быть убедительным, а убедить кого-то — значит самому хотя бы немного верить в то, что говоришь, так что в конце концов Оберину удалось убедить себя в том, что он примет любое ее решение.

Эллария никак не хотела уступать ему, но, даже плача, она была ослепительна. Слезы украшали ее, как жемчуга и золоченые одежды — королеву; они текли, как дождь в пустыне, когда пыль начинает переливаться и блестеть, словно эмаль или драгоценные камни. Он не мог позволить ей уехать и увезти с собой только горькие воспоминания.

Успокаивающие поглаживания плавно перетекли в страстные поцелуи, слияние губ перешло в безмолвное и жадное слияние тел, как будто это была их последняя ночь — а так оно и было, и Оберин уже начал мечтать о том, чтобы рассвет никогда не наступил, потому что утром он вряд ли бы нашел в себе силы отпустить Элларию.

Он долго лежал молча, чувствуя, что слова только разбередят рану, последний раз вдыхая запах Элларии, а затем наконец заснул. И, конечно же, рассвет все-таки пришел, срывая покровы с нового цветущего дня и с веселой безжалостностью разлучая любовников. Эллария, которая спала неспокойно, разбудила его.

— Оберин…

— М-м-м?

— Что будет, если я не смогу зачать ребенка, как бы мы ни старались?

— Будем пробовать снова и снова? Знаешь, сам процесс мне тоже нравится.

— Ты будешь не слишком разочарован?

Он немного поразмыслил:

— Буду, но не сильно.

— А я буду ужасно переживать. Мы заслуживаем большего, особенно после вчерашнего.

— Я не могу допустить, чтобы ты из-за чего-то переживала, и сделаю все, чтобы заслужить твое прощение. Могу даже одолжить тебе одну из своих дочек. У меня их много, поэтому, если ты попросишь… но только не дольше, чем на пару дней подряд, идет?

Однако Эллария не желала переводить разговор в другое русло.

— Сколько бы ты хотел?

— Детей? Несколько. — Рассмешить ее было приятно, но подразнить — еще приятнее.

— Несколько — это не число.

— Считать собственное счастье не очень-то мудро. — Он потянулся к ней, но она не собиралась сдаваться и ловко увернулась.

— Если уж говорить о мудрости, то все-таки безопаснее всего было бы расстаться, — грустно сказала она. — Ребенок не должен быть ни ошибкой, ни бременем. Ни тем более оковами.

— Ребенок просто должен чувствовать, что он дома, — согласился Оберин. — Но я никогда не отличался мудростью, а потому мы в первую очередь должны стать домом друг для друга, просто ради нас самих. Встречать каждый новый день вместе. Ты готова рискнуть, Эллария?

— Говорить-то ты мастер — хотелось бы тебе верить. Я надоем тебе, когда постарею и подурнею.

— Ты ко мне несправедлива! Мы будем вместе стареть и опекать друг друга, надо готовиться к этому. Когда ты постареешь, я буду о тебе заботиться. Я же позаботился о твоей лодыжке?

— Ты просто действовал по наитию.

— И я этому рад. Не поверишь, но я часто совершал свои лучшие поступки по наитию. — Оберин взял ее за руку. — Моя сестра тоже хотела бы состариться вместе с отцом своих детей, но ей не повезло. Не потому, что у нее было слабое здоровье, и не потому, что ее муж полюбил другую.

На его долю выпало прожить ту жизнь, которую не прожила Элия, и со временем ее желания стали его желаниями. Правда, вышло совсем наоборот — даже живя полной жизнью, он чувствовал, что жив только наполовину.

— Что бы ни принесло нам будущее, я не побоюсь разделить его с тобой. Я буду верен тебе.

Эллария прижалась к нему покрепче и задремала, но он не смог уснуть и просто разглядывал золотые полосы света, пробивающиеся сквозь резные окна, пока не пришла его очередь разбудить ее.

— Можно ли считать неверность изменой, если не скрываешь ее? Или мы просто пригласим в постель кого-то третьего?

Эллария зевнула, уткнувшись ему в шею, потом протерла глаза и заслонилась ладонью от солнца.

— А все так хорошо начиналось. Тебе никогда не приходило в голову, что можно обойтись совсем без измен, или хотя бы иметь совесть и дать мне помечтать об этом чуть-чуть подольше?

— Ты неправильно меня поняла, — возразил он, легонько целуя ее. — Я просто думал о том, каким я могу быть на самом деле. Разве честно давать обещания, если я знаю, что не смогу их исполнить?

— Неважно, сможешь ли ты их исполнить — я в любом случае ценю эту попытку, даже если не могу до конца тебе поверить.

— Я стараюсь, но точно знаю, что до совершенства мне еще далеко. Но я действительно хотел бы, чтобы ты мне верила. Я не разбрасываюсь такими словами перед людьми, которые мне не безразличны.

— Ты действительно любишь меня так, как полюбил бы высокородную невесту? — изменившимся голосом спросила Эллария. — Все же тебе лучше было бы жениться на одной из них, чтобы она родила тебе детей.

— Высокородная невеста? Всего лишь дорогая мебель.

— А как насчет фаворитки? Это мебель для спальни?

— Кстати, о мебели, — сказал Оберин, усмехнувшись. — Через пару дней прибудет корабль из Мира и привезет два набора больших зеркал.

— Раз уж мы заговорили о предметах роскоши: ты, кажется, договаривался о покупке нескольких жеребят из конюшен Хеллхолта? Не думай, что благодаря мне ты сможешь взять их дешевле.

— Если дела пойдут хорошо, я смогу скупить весь приплод из конюшен. Мирийские зеркала обошлись мне почти бесплатно: сперва я начал торговаться, а в итоге застолбил долю в совместном деле. Я подсказал купцам, как можно увеличить доход, заняв многообещающую и пока свободную нишу. Даже составил стратегию по завоеванию рынка. Помнишь барельефы на портале храма в Лиссе со стороны внутреннего дворика?

— Да, конечно. Но зачем это тебе?

— Я передал мирийцам несколько зарисовок: узоры на фризе идеально подойдут для рам, а растительный орнамент выглядит совсем как живой. «Пряный ветер» уже участвует в сделке и скоро доставит еще одну партию. Это, конечно, дерзость, но нам нужно смело продвигать идею, если мы рассчитываем пробиться на рынок.

— О, вы еще заявите о себе.

— А для тебя я бы придумал что-то необычное и более утонченное, как раз в твоем вкусе, — продолжал размышлять Оберин. — С рамой из гладкого полированного дерева, увенчанной двумя противоборствующими, как на твоей расческе, фигурами из слоновой кости, которые поддерживали бы бронзовое солнце Мартеллов. Тебе нравится эта идея?

— Просто, но со вкусом, — одобрила Эллария. — И с геральдическими элементами.

— Я бы даже свой герб изменил тебе в угоду.

— Можно обойтись и без этого. Жаль, что ты родился принцем, Оберин. Такой талант пропадает зря, а ведь ты мог бы вступить в торговую гильдию в Вольных городах, — рассмеялась Эллария. — Стратегии по завоеванию рынка… Эти слова напоминают о войне.

— Мирийцы дали мне понять, что торговля не сильно от нее отличается. Кроме того, поверь моему слову вольного торговца — золото и бумаги помогают победить в войне не хуже, чем сталь.

— А кому достанется второй набор, более вычурный? Мне нужно приготовиться ревновать?

— Ни в коем случае. Его получит Доран. Задобрить Мелларио на этот раз будет непросто, поэтому брату понадобятся все доступные средства, чтобы помириться с ней. — Оберин покачал головой. — И почему бы ему не поступить, как любому другому разумному человеку в подобном случае? Разве трудно найти благородную леди, чтобы жениться на ней, или фаворитку, чтобы согреть постель?

— Не смеши меня. Ошибки очень многое говорят о человеке, и ты все больше размышляешь о неразумном выборе, который сделал твой брат.

— Ну значит, ты сама видишь, что твоя ревность не имеет оснований. Я мог бы попытаться хранить верность только тебе, просто ради разнообразия. — Он лукаво улыбнулся: — Хоть меня и печалит мысль, что такие роскошные широкие зеркала будут отражать только нас двоих.

* * *

С моря дул легкий бриз, пока Оберин и Эллария торопливо поднимались в сад на крыше, надеясь, что от завтрака еще что-то осталось. К счастью, как раз было подходящее время для раннего обеда. Когда они, слегка заспанные после долгого отдыха, рука об руку переступили порог, оказалось, что Доран решил перекусить, и они могут к нему присоединиться.

Наконец Доран поставил на стол пустой кубок и деликатно поинтересовался:

— Ты ждешь ребенка, Эллария?

Она быстро проглотила последний кусочек козьего сыра, который выхватила буквально из-под руки Оберина. В отместку тот опустошил миску с ее любимым бобовым паштетом с тмином. Зато им не пришлось делить жареных скорпионов: вместо них Оберин довольствовался ломтем хлеба, густо намазанным острым соусом со специями. К удивлению Элларии, даже несмотря на долгое пребывание в Сэндстоуне, он до сих пор не мог привыкнуть к лакомствам из скорпионов.

— Пока нет, — вежливо ответила она Дорану, немного смутившись, хоть и была польщена.

Оберин поспешил ей на помощь:

— Честно говоря, мы над этим работаем.

— Да? И когда же вы начали, если не секрет? — ненавязчиво уточнил Доран.

Эллария и Оберин посмотрели друг на друга, словно сомневаясь в правильности ответа:

— Да буквально сегодня утром.

Доран побарабанил пальцами по столу.

— В таком случае я рискну предположить, что в ближайшее время вы не планируете расставаться?

— А с какой стати нам расставаться? — ощетинился Оберин. — Почему это вообще должно тебя волновать?

— Мы были близки к этому, — призналась Эллария, — но все обошлось.

Оберин обнял ее за талию и, прищурившись, посмотрел на Дорана:

— Мне очень понравилось, как Эллария настаивала на ребенке.

— Прекрасно. В таком случае объясни, почему вчера ночью вы устроили столь грандиозную ссору из-за нерожденного ребенка, что мне пришлось отправить Арео вас утихомиривать? — в сердцах воскликнул Доран, намереваясь призвать к порядку ночных буянов.

Эллария и Оберин обменялись виноватыми взглядами, а затем постарались принять невинный вид, словно нашкодившие ученики перед строгим мейстером.

— Оберин, ты ведешь себя отвратительно, однако вдобавок ко всему берешь пример с меня и Мелларио, — вырвавшийся у Дорана упрек притушил его злость на безрассудного брата, который с постоянством одержимого отталкивал от себя все, что было для него благом, словно боялся этого.

Вот уже несколько месяцев от Мелларио не прилетал ворон, а Доран много раз поднимался в башню с птицами, но останавливался на пороге и снова уходил, не отправив письма.

— Поезжай к ней и оставайся. Здесь нет ничего такого, с чем я не смог бы справиться в твое отсутствие.

Доран с сомнением взглянул на брата.

— Ну, или чего-то настолько срочного, что не смогло бы подождать, — фыркнул Оберин.

— Предлагаешь мне вверить Дорн в твои руки?

— Только не вздумай прихватить в Сады свои бумаги.

— Почему ты так стараешься от меня избавиться? Затеваешь переворот? Или может, мы с Арео просто мешаем вам спорить до хрипоты о будущем моего еще нерожденного племянника или племянницы? Или препираться о воспитании ваших будущих внуков?

— Я, кажется, задолжал тебе несколько зеркал. Как-никак они были разбиты из-за меня, и я бы хотел это исправить. Проведи время с Мелларио, убеди ее вернуться, дай мне пару недель — и возвратишься уже в обновленные покои.

Доран удивленно посмотрел на брата. Тот редко признавал свою вину, не говоря уже об исправлении последствий, так что сейчас его тирада вполне могла сойти за полноценное извинение. На самом деле Доран временами был не прочь рискнуть — вопреки слухам о том, что неспособен на это. Он просто старался предусмотреть и предотвратить возможные неудачи, но знал, что иногда без риска не бывает побед.

— Хорошо, я приму твое предложение. Хотя нет ничего безрассуднее, чем следовать твоим советам, но я постоянно выставляю себя дураком из-за нее. — Он помедлил, прежде чем продолжить. — Пожалуйста, не заставляй меня пожалеть об этом.

— Ты не пожалеешь, обещаю, — просиял Оберин.

— Присматривай за ним, пока меня не будет, — Доран отечески похлопал Элларию по руке. — Боюсь, это нелегкая работа, но по возвращении я бы хотел найти свое королевство и брата целыми и невредимыми.

— Эй, мне же не пять лет!

— Нет, ты ужасный Красный Змей, так что прекращай ныть, — улыбнулся Доран. — Я рад, что у вас двоих все хорошо. Так и быть, можете продолжать попытки зачать ребенка даже после моего возвращения — вы занимаетесь любовью не так шумно, как ссоритесь.

Эллария порадовалась, что у нее смуглая кожа — единственная хорошая черта, которую она унаследовала от отца. Если бы она была бледной, как лиссенийки, то уже залилась бы багровым румянцем от стыда. Даже после долгого пребывания в Солнечном Копье она никак не могла привыкнуть к тому, что звуки из комнат разносятся почти по всему замку.

Мелларио твердо намеревалась продолжать свое добровольное затворничество, отказываясь посещать столицу даже в тех случаях, когда требовалось ее официальное присутствие, поэтому мало-помалу Эллария взяла на себя ее обязанности при дворе и стала видеться с Дораном почти каждый день. Раньше она не придавала этому значения, но теперь ее смущало, что человек, которого она уважала и который относился к ней как к члену семьи, а не как к презренному бастарду, может случайно услышать то, что заставит его изменить свое мнение.

Комнаты принцев располагались одна над другой — с той стороны башни, где ночью было прохладнее всего. Резные ставни и легкие занавеси закрывались днем для защиты от палящего солнца, но с наступлением сумерек распахивались настежь, чтобы впустить внутрь хотя бы малейшее дуновение ветра. Элларии пришлось согласиться с Оберином, что леди Мелларио тоже не прочь пошуметь во время любовных утех, а значит, и им можно, но она все равно пыталась уговорить его использовать валлирийский язык вместо всеобщего — до тех пор, пока не выяснилось, что Доран великолепно владеет валлирийским.

Воистину, соседствовать с правящим принцем Дорна было нелегко.

* * *

Войдя во внутренние покои под руку с Мелларио, Доран в полной мере осознал свою ошибку. Сколько раз, еще мальчиком, Оберин давал обещания, мило улыбаясь, а потом принимался за старое?

Мелларио прошла вперед — его жена всегда была отважной.

— Да уж, изысканно… Просто шедевр. Настоящее произведение искусства.

Доран отрывисто вздохнул и затаил дыхание.

— У твоего брата, несомненно, оригинальные представления об извинении.

Он поспешно подошел к ней:

— Мелларио, прости меня. Ты же его знаешь: я уверен, что мой брат не имел в виду ничего дурного. — К сожалению, благие намерения Оберина причиняли не меньший вред, чем его злой умысел. — Я прикажу все это убрать.

— Не надо, — Мелларио так же поспешно обернулась к нему, а потом закатала рукава и принялась расплетать косы, уложенные кольцами на голове. — Но теперь тебе придется хорошо себя вести. Если я разобью и эти зеркала, мне страшно даже представить, что еще более кошмарное может привезти взамен Оберин.


	24. Песчаная змейка

Приближалось время назначенного визита Тиены, и ворон из Солнечного Копья мог возвещать только о ее скором прибытии. Линетта уже подготовила для девочки-бастарда, которая все же была дочерью принца, скромную уютную келью и даже перенесла туда ее любимый стул, с темно-зеленой бархатной обивкой, украшенной по обычаю Простора затейливо вышитыми цветами — некоторые из них Тиена вышивала собственноручно.

После того, как с дневными обязанностями было покончено, Линетта поспешила к себе. Уже темнело, поэтому она присела у окна, освещенного последними лучами заходящего солнца, и наконец распечатала письмо. Она быстро пробежала глазами стандартные приветствия и перешла к самой сути.

_«Я сдержу слово: еще до исхода месяца ты снова увидишь Тиену. И она, и ее сестры с нетерпением ждут встречи с тобой. Будь добра, приготовь для них комнаты…»_

Он что, собрался свалить на нее всех своих отпрысков? Линетта никак не ожидала, что он привезет других детей, не говоря уже о том, чтобы оставить их здесь погостить. Следование приличиям явно не было сильной стороной Оберина Мартелла. Конечно, она не возражала мельком взглянуть на сводных сестер дочери, но все же такие новости застали ее врасплох.

_«…достойные пяти принцесс, наследниц великого рода, со всеми необходимыми вещами»._

Для пяти? Она могла бы предположить, что в последнее время принц был очень занят тем, чтобы обзавестись наследником, если бы не знала, что дорнийцы в этом отношении не делают разницы между мальчиками и девочками. И все же, несмотря на подобные тонкости в законах ройнаров, каким образом пять девочек могут быть наследницами? Это какая-то бессмыслица, при том, что и сам Оберин не был наследником. Впрочем, если он готов платить за их содержание, она не станет возражать, а настоятельница и вовсе придет в восторг. Так что она продолжила чтение:

_«Обара самая старшая, и недавно она потеряла мать. Это грустная история и, боюсь, она никогда этого не забудет и не простит. А мать второй, Нимерии, живет за Узким морем. Было бы несправедливо лишать их того, что есть у Тиены. Как ты помнишь, перед нашим отъездом мы договорились, что все мои дочери будут иметь равные условия и возможности. Поэтому, пожалуйста, возьми моих дочерей под свое крыло: они нуждаются в любящей материнской руке, которой им так давно недоставало. Я уверен, что твоя забота и наставления пойдут им на пользу»._

Линетта подавила возмущенный возглас при виде такой неприкрытой и вопиюще наглой попытки спихнуть ей на воспитание весь выводок Оберина. Все же она понимала, что именно благодаря его влиянию и привилегированному положению Мартеллов при дворе Таргариенов она в свое время не понесла наказания за нарушение обета и свой единственный грех. А это значит, что нужно возблагодарить Семерых и на краткий срок принять на себя бремя многочисленных грехов Оберина.

_«Мать моей младшей, Сареллы, часто с ней видится — недавно ее корабль заходил в Солнечное Копье по пути в Нефритовое море. Но Сарелла повсюду следует за старшими, что бы они ни делали — точнее, по их мнению, путается под ногами — поэтому она тоже хочет поехать. Доран пытался объяснить ей, что она слишком мала для дальних путешествий, но она разумно возразила, что побывала в Иббене, на Летних островах и много где еще, а Простор вряд ли дальше от Дорна, чем Иббен._

_Мои маленькие Сэнды совсем не похожи друг на друга, но Доран убежден, что все они пошли в меня. Кстати, моя нынешняя фаворитка, тоже Сэнд, ждет ребенка»._

Неужели он наплодил мало бастардов? А эта, так сказать, фаворитка — наверняка какая-нибудь бродяжка, не удостоенная даже того, чтобы упомянуть ее имя. Линетте стало жаль эту женщину.

_«Пятая малютка — это Арианна Нимерос Мартелл, наследница Солнечного Копья и принцесса Дорна, дочь моего брата Дорана и Мелларио из Норвоса. Я многим ей обязан, ведь без моей маленькой племянницы я никогда не смог бы узнать, каково это — быть отцом. Я очень ее люблю. Можешь ли ты позаботиться и о ней? Ее родители по-прежнему ссорятся друг с другом, хоть и пытаются наладить отношения, но обстановка в семье вряд ли подходит ребенку — иногда они слишком заняты, препираясь друг с другом, и поэтому не уделяют Арианне должного внимания. Я всегда старался сглаживать острые углы между ними, но ты, конечно, понимаешь, что я не гожусь для этой роли и не могу уговорить Дорана не отсылать сына на воспитание к Айронвудам или объяснить Мелларио, что это верный шаг. По меньшей мере, мне удалось настоять на том, что смена обстановки пойдет племяннице на пользу. Брат и его жена смогут посвятить это время самим себе, прислушаться к моим советам и наконец уладить все свои дела, устроив второй медовый месяц»._

Линетта покачала головой. Она не сомневалась, что младшему принцу тоже есть что уладить со своей фавориткой — нынешней. Как будто слово «фаворитка» само по себе звучало для него слишком официально для обозначения столь непрочных отношений!

_«Вот почему я попросил тебя разместить их по-королевски; девочки не настолько избалованы, чтобы требовать роскошного убранства, даже Ним могла бы жить в самой скромной келье и носить самую простую одежду, но брат и его вассалы убеждены, что Арианна должна быть обеспечена всем, полагающимся ей по статусу. А я пообещал, что с Тиеной будут обращаться точно так же, как с остальными ее сестрами; она одного возраста с кузиной, и с самой первой встречи у них все на двоих — от сказок на ночь до детских болезней. Этого уже не изменить — они настолько близки, что даже Доран относится к ним, как к близнецам._

_Сможешь ли ты приютить еще и Эртура?»_

Разве у него есть сын? Понимает ли он, что септа может принять только девочек? Наверное, это еще один маленький Сэнд.

_«Это питон Тиены»._

Линетта перечитала строчку еще раз. Угловатый мелкий почерк, типичный для выходца из Цитадели, был и красив, и аккуратен. Никакой ошибки: там действительно было написано: _«питон Тиены»._

Она подумала, как хорошо, что Эртур оказался не бастардом принца, а всего-навсего питоном. Милосердные боги, для чего дочери понадобился питон?

_«…питон Тиены — самое забавное пресмыкающееся в мире, с необъяснимой тягой к уединению в уютных и совершенно неподходящих для этого уголках. Сейчас, например, он обвился вокруг горлышка чернильницы и пытается напасть на мое перо. Если он искусает еще и это, у меня не останется иного выбора, кроме как использовать вместо пера кончик его хвоста, а это наверняка испортит его драгоценные чешуйки. Нимерия почему-то любит сочетание аметистового и белого, и я почти уверен, что она выбрала его в качестве подарка на именины Тиены из-за окраски в цветах Дейнов. А вот имя — в честь нашего прославленного земляка и величайшего мечника Вестероса — ему дала Обара. Что касается нашей дочери, ей лучше прекратить подбивать Эртура на шалости и подглядывать в мое письмо, иначе она рискует получить от меня кляксу на носу в качестве предупреждения._

_Постарайся держать Эртура подальше от вороньей башни и все будет в порядке. Он еще детеныш и не может проглотить ворона целиком. Прости за дополнительную обузу, но мне пришлось уступить мольбам Тиены. Несмотря на все мои уговоры, она не пожелала расстаться со своим любимцем. Рад сообщить тебе, что наша дочь растет независимой и решительной маленькой леди, которой, я уверен, ты будешь гордиться._

_На крыльях ветра,_   
_нежно, необузданно, неприлично твой._   
_До скорой встречи,_   
_и пусть с тобой пребудет благословение Семерых._   
_Непреклонный, несгибаемый, несдающийся_   
_О.Н.М._

_Р.S.: Я подумал, что последние строчки все-таки более уместны в письме к септе, чем то, что я обычно пишу в заключение._

_P.P.S: Как часто баржи с Мандера доставляют грузы в вашу септу? Я подумываю о регулярных поставках красных апельсинов и имбирных пряников для девочек»._

Пять упрямых и, на ее взгляд, испорченных и избалованных маленьких принцесс, включая наследницу Дорна. И в придачу ко всему маленький питон. Линетта сложила письмо и направилась в септу, где зажгла по свече у каждого алтаря. Раньше она не доверяла сладким обнадеживающим речам Оберина, опасаясь, что ее дочери будет не хватать любви и заботы, но теперь поняла, что ошиблась. Красный Змей имел свое представление о семье и уделял равное внимание всей своей родне — будь то маленькая принцесса Дорна, его собственные дети или маленькие питоны. И от других он требовал того же.

Приобщение к семейной жизни Мартеллов обещало стать волнующим опытом, и Линетта целиком и полностью отдавала себе отчет, что без помощи Семерых тут не обойтись. И лучше помолиться им до того, как здесь начнется настоящий хаос.

Вернувшись в келью, она приступила к ответному письму:

_«Не сомневайтесь, все ваши маленькие змейки будут здесь желанными гостями»._


	25. Элия

Доран вызвал его без всякой видимой причины. Оберин почти не отлучался от Элларии — честно говоря, раньше он никогда не проводил целые ночи на одном месте — и сейчас не мог даже вообразить себе, что за проделка потребовала вмешательства принца Дорна.

Оберин распахнул дверь личных покоев, с прищуром глядя на брата. Яркие лучи солнца из распахнутого окна резко очерчивали его лицо.

— Как они? — участливо поинтересовался Доран.

— Эллария и ребенок прекрасно себя чувствуют, — Оберин оборвал его, — о чем уже известно и тебе, и половине Дорна.

— Да, мне известно. — Доран, не отрываясь, продолжал смотреть на него.

Оберин фыркнул: судя по всему, брат не спешил открывать, что у него на уме.

— Если так, то зачем спрашивать?

— Я полагаю, что скоро твоя новорожденная дочь получит имя, — как ни в чем не бывало сказал Доран. — Вы уже подобрали его?

Так вот в чем дело. Скрытный, осторожный Доран. Имя бастарда не имело никакого политического значения и не играло никакой роли в большой игре. По крайней мере, обычно бывало именно так. «Должны же и у бастардов быть свои преимущества».

Оберин расправил плечи: уступать он не собирался.

— Ее имя не должно волновать тебя: даже если в Красном Замке об этом пронюхают, вряд ли они поднимут шум по поводу нашего выбора. Я сомневаюсь, что Роберта Баратеона интересуют даже имена его собственных ублюдков, так какое ему дело до моих бастардов?

— Я согласен, что в Королевской Гавани ничего не узнают, если мы захотим сохранить это в тайне. Как бы то ни было, я желаю воспользоваться своим правом присутствовать при наречении и в свете Семерых даровать моей племяннице имя из рода Мартеллов.

А вот теперь это действительно приобретало политический оттенок, причем отказаться от столь большой чести было невозможно, Оберин это знал. Но он уже выбрал имя для дочери. Тоже одно из рода Мартеллов. Имя его сестры.

«И никакой политики. Совсем никакой».

* * *

В Дорне считалось плохой приметой выбирать ребенку имя до рождения — Арианна убедила в этом Тиену, но остальных это не остановило. Сарелла исписала целый свиток, причем имена в этом свитке были длиннее, чем он сам, и вызвали бы трудности в произношении у любого человека в землях между пустыней и Стеной, да и за Стеной тоже. Нимерия проявила внезапный интерес к своей родословной, обращаясь за вдохновением и к дорнийской, и к волантийской родне. Это может оказаться весьма полезным, отметил Оберин, в том невообразимом случае, если Эллария вдруг возжелает назвать ребенка в честь кого-либо из Уллеров. Тогда придется срочно уговаривать Дорана при выборе имени отдать дань уважения своей семье.

Те варианты, что предложила Обара, были очень неплохими, но до странности напоминали клички любимых лошадей лорда Хармена, поскольку в Хеллхолте, в отличие от обычных людей, лошадей называли не Ветерками или Звездочками, а именами вроде «Дейенира Непобедимая» или «Мейегоран Великолепный». Оберин был уверен, что Эллария не оценит, насколько красиво звучит «малютка Мэг» или «маленькая Дэн», зато непременно выцарапает ему глаза при малейшем намеке на заимствование имен из конюшен ее отца.

Сам Оберин до сих пор не озвучивал свои предпочтения, чтобы избежать очередной ссоры — его проклятая вспыльчивость! — и не потерять ни матери, ни ребенка, не узнав даже, мальчик это или девочка, потому что даже мягкая Эллария при случае тоже могла бы напомнить, что она наполовину Уллер. Как гласила поговорка, половина Уллеров была не в своем уме, а другая половина — еще хуже первой, так что Оберину совсем не хотелось проверять, насколько это утверждение может относиться к Элларии.

Имя — ее имя — пришло ему в голову само, хотя оно и так всегда пребывало там, в самой глубине его сознания, преследуя его, теряясь в пучинах скорби, но раз за разом всплывая на поверхность.

* * *

Он убедил Элларию, что должен присутствовать при родах. Она не пришла от этого в восторг, но Оберин сразу воспринял в штыки попытки выставить его за дверь.

— У меня четыре дочери, и ни одна из них полжизни даже не знала, что у нее есть отец. Этого больше не повторится. На этот раз я буду рядом с самого начала.

— Но так не принято, мой принц, — мейстер подавил неодобрительный вздох.

Оберин с детства был его отрадой и одновременно величайшим разочарованием. Калеотт все еще служил в Водных Садах, повидав за свою жизнь больше детей, чем кто-либо из его ордена, и все же у него никогда не было настолько блестящего и при этом настолько неуправляемого воспитанника. Он годами пытался наставить маленького Оберина на путь истинный, но мало в этом преуспел. Теперь же непослушный птенец превратился в знаменитого дорнийского Красного Змея, и мейстер уже зарекся вступать с ним в споры.

— Ты просто нахальный прохвост, который сует нос не в свое дело, — фыркнула повитуха. — Мужчины только под ногами мешаются во время родов.

Оберин, ничуть не смущенный подобной прямотой, одарил ее ярчайшей из своих улыбок, отдавая должное ее опыту и многолетнему знакомству: Лира была немногим старше его и выросла в Водных Садах вместе с ним и Элией.

— Ты, выходит, не относишь мейстеров к мужчинам или же считаешь, что принимать роды — это не для них?

Лира проигнорировала эту реплику, не позволяя вывести себя из равновесия. Она знала, что остроумия Оберину не занимать:

— Эллария будет слишком занята, чтобы беспокоиться еще и о тебе, если, как обычно, ты вдруг выкинешь какую-нибудь глупость.

— Вроде обморока? Я не собираюсь выкидывать ничего в этом роде, можешь мне поверить, Лира.

— Поверить тебе? Да ладно, я слишком хорошо тебя знаю. Ну, давай, принимайся болтать о крови и полях сражений! Ты когда-нибудь вообще видел роды?

— Да, причем большинство сражений были гораздо короче. Я присутствовал при рождении Рейенис, а это были трудные роды. К тому же я не доверял Пицелю.

— Ты сомневался в мастерстве великого мейстера? — ошарашено спросила Эллария.

— Кто я такой, чтобы сомневаться в мастерстве выпускников Цитадели, — ухмыльнулся Оберин. — Просто у меня имелись основания не доверять Ланнистерам. Десница всегда хотел продать свою дочь подороже, выставляя ее напоказ повсюду, словно бордельный сводник — как будто принц не был женат. Как будто моей сестры там вовсе не было! Но Тайвин не ограничился бы тем, что подложил дочь в постель Рейегара. Родство с любовницей ветреного принца было бы слишком ненадежным подкреплением его власти. Нет, он желал для Серсеи короны, достойной ее золотых локонов. Пицель уже тогда был марионеткой Ланнистеров. Тот, кто умеет исцелять, умеет и убивать, а Элия всегда была слишком хрупкой.

После харренхолльского турнира Оберин был отлучен от королевского двора и разделил бы судьбу старших Старков, если бы Элия не спасла ему жизнь.

На пиру после турнира все глаза поочередно устремлялись то на помост, где сидела королевская семья, то на места северян. Шепотки переходили в возмущенный гул, а затем стихали до беспокойной тишины. Король, усевшись на свое место, вскоре закричал:

— Прочь! Все прочь! — Пока испуганные придворные спешили к выходу, король обернулся к сыну и промолвил тоном, не предвещавшим ничего хорошего: — А ты останься. Я хочу послушать, что ты скажешь.

Оберин, собираясь помочь сойти с помоста сестре, еще более бледной, чем обычно, столкнулся с Рейегаром и, едва удостоив того взглядом, влепил ему пощечину. Обернувшись, он даже бровью не повел, когда против него одновременно обнажились шесть мечей. Лязг стали эхом отразился в Зале Тысячи Очагов.

Даже меч его дяди — и меч Эртура. Что ж, это их долг — сразить его. «Но не раньше, чем я убью этого ублюдка. Одна царапина — вот все, что мне нужно».

Рейегар жестом остановил их, и его голос звонко прозвучал в опустевшем зале:

— Принц, выслушайте меня, если сможете. Мне нужно все объяснить, и я…

Оберин ответил в сгущающуюся темноту, по-прежнему не глядя на него:

— Вы сами напросились, сир, и я тут ни при чем. Мне ничего не нужно от вас, но я с радостью выслушаю то, что скажет сталь наших скрещенных клинков.

Рейегар, столь искусно разбиравшийся в поэзии, мире грез и туманных пророчеств, совершенно не разбирался в людях и реальной жизни — он стал бы ужасным королем. Оберин резко повернулся, окинув его мрачным взглядом:

— Какой из тебя мужчина, если ты оправдываешь каждый свой каприз велением рока?

Элия упала на колени перед королем; складки ее платья накрыли пол вокруг нее лиловыми волнами. Бледные губы молили сохранить жизнь брата.

Эйерис до умопомрачения завидовал тем почестям, которые оказывались его наследнику, поэтому, после того как безумный поступок Рейегара поверг всех в шок, решил переиграть сына и проявить неожиданное милосердие и мудрость.

— Хорошо, что хоть кто-то здесь еще помнит, кто именно король Семи Королевств. — Он одарил принцессу кривой улыбкой, в которой была теплота, неведомая королеве. Элия родила девочку, обеспечив подходящей невестой из рода Таргариенов того, кто воссядет на Железный трон после Рейегара, будь то дядя Рейенис или ее еще не рожденный брат, а значит, могла рассчитывать на ответную услугу. — Говорят, что дорнийские жеребцы быстрее и неутомимее других лошадей. Моя возлюбленная дочь подарила тебе шанс проверить это. Убирайся, и пусть звук твоего имени никогда больше не раздается за пределами забытых богами песков Дорна — если, конечно, ты успеешь до них добраться. Как только наступит утро, вороны разнесут весть о твоем преступлении в каждый замок, крепость или поместье, и каждый человек будет волен свершить королевское правосудие над предателем. Но до утра тебя никто не тронет.

Элия обернулась к нему. Он спустился и поклонился ей — только ей одной. Застывшее лицо Элии выражало скорее приказ, чем просьбу. «Беги, глупец!»

Оберин пришел на конюшню, приказал подготовить лошадей в течение часа и вызвал к себе оруженосца и нескольких доверенных людей, справедливо рассудив, что его ночные вылазки уже воспринимаются как должное, и нынешняя тоже не вызовет подозрений. Затем он уложил вещи в седельные сумки и поспешил в башню мейстера. Если он правильно помнил, сейчас как раз подошло время кормления воронов.

— Простите, что потревожил вас в столь поздний час, мейстер, но я очень спешу: мне нужно отправить ворона в Солнечное Копье.

— Я понимаю, что дело срочное, мой принц, но вороны не могут лететь ночью.

— Я не заслужил бы чугунное звено у архимейстера Валгрейва, если бы не знал этого, — Оберин натянуто улыбнулся. — Я не собираюсь ночевать в этом проклятом месте только ради письма. Отправьте ворона с первыми лучами солнца.

Он уселся и наполнил два кубка вином из своего бурдюка:

— Выпейте со мной, мейстер, это мое извинение за беспокойство.

Мейстеру ничего не оставалось, кроме как согласиться.

— За старину Валгрейва! Что новенького о нем слышно? Мне передавали, что архимейстер уже не тот, что раньше. — Оберин горестно покачал головой и пригубил свой кубок: — Ну, как вам это пойло, мейстер?

— Оно прекрасно выдержано, но чуть-чуть крепковато. — Мейстер с удовольствием отхлебнул большой глоток вина. — Большинство людей наполняют козлиные мехи отвратительными помоями, но кто, кроме принца Дорна, будет держать в них нектар, достойный королевского стола?

— Жизнь слишком коротка, чтобы пить скверное вино. — Оберин склонил голову, принимая заслуженную похвалу, и снова наполнил кубок мейстера. — Что до королевских столов, то я скорее предпочту распить это великолепное красное вино с вами под карканье воронов, чем до отвала наесться жеманных улыбок и вранья на сегодняшнем пиру. Кстати, чем вы кормите воронов? Зерном, смоченным кровью?

Мейстер кивнул, польщенный интересом — принца или собрата по Цитадели, — он не смог бы сказать наверняка.

— Оперение от этого становится более блестящим.

— Век живи, век учись! — Оберин засучил рукава и небрежно предложил: — Давайте я вам помогу? Временами — как сейчас, например — я жалею, что покинул Старомест.

Мейстер принялся вспоминать о старых добрых временах в Цитадели и о том, как помогал Валгрейву ухаживать за воронами, то и дело прикладываясь к кубку чаще, чем следовало бы — все-таки не каждый день выпадал случай поговорить на равных с принцем королевской крови. Он пребывал в счастливом неведении, что этот самый принц безжалостно спаивал крепчайшим дорнийским и его, и воронов, подливая вино в корм. Оберин мог добиться того же эффекта с помощью подходящих зелий, но мейстер заметил бы характерный вкус «сладкого сна» и, скорее всего, распознал бы большинство ядов. Переполошить стаю воронов и заставить своего невольного собутыльника страдать утренним похмельем было более изящным планом, чем вызвать очевидное недомогание или не менее очевидную смерть.

В стельку пьяный от лучшего дорнийского вина мейстер заснул, видя во сне Цитадель, где даже сын трактирной шлюхи может подняться достаточно высоко, чтобы подружиться с принцем. Принц же бегом покинул башню и умчался прочь на коне.

Стоил ли потраченный час целого дня? Возможно, это был просто отчаянный шаг, напрасный риск, но час все равно бы ничего не решил — только то, насколько далеко от Харренхолла его бы настигли. C тем же успехом он мог провести эту ночь со шлюхой, потом немного поспать, а с утра бесстрашно отправиться на плаху и избавить всех от лишней беготни. Возможно, имело смысл спрятаться в самом замке — Харренхолл был настолько огромен, что его и за пару столетий не смогли бы прочесать целиком, но Оберину претила мысль надолго задерживаться в этих проклятых руинах.

Значит, впереди его ожидала только сумасшедшая, захватывающая дух скачка, строго на юг, почти без отдыха для животных и людей. Они замотали лица дорнийскими шарфами, чтобы защититься от пыли, взметаемой копытами лошадей. Королевский тракт лентой расстилался перед ними, а они все мчались вперед и вперед, подгоняя неутомимых скакунов милю за милей.

— Вот и приехали, Песчинка. Тише. — Лошадь Оберина заржала, и он успокаивающе погладил ее по шее, но его собственное сердце затрепетало. Солнце погрузилось в Закатное море, и хотя его последние лучи еще окрашивали багрянцем вершины Красных гор, тень уже укутывала расщелины и бурые безжизненные склоны.

Усталость и напряжение после жаркого пыльного дня отступили: сам вид родных мест освежал, принося облегчение. Дом. Среди этих скал, оврагов и лощин их никто не найдет.

Сумерки превратили небо в синий бархат, и вскоре россыпь звезд засияла на нем ярче, чем чеканное серебро. Дом. Воздух здесь был чище; едва заметный запах пустыни долетал из-за неприступных горных пиков.

Оберин и его спутники заночевали прямо под пологом звездного неба, найдя укрытие в продуваемых ветром руинах башни. Они не зажгли костер, чтобы не привлечь внимания преследователей, и еще до рассвета поспешно тронулись в путь.

После Летнего замка можно было бы отправиться на запад по Костяному пути, если бы не Айронвуд, который убил бы Оберина и без разрешения Эйериса.

Оберин выбрал путь через Дорнийские марки. В Горный приют уже могли дойти вести из Звездопада, а в Звездопад — от королевской семьи.

Безумный король в припадке ярости приказал, чтобы пьяницу-мейстера и его взбесившихся птиц напоили диким огнем, но, к его разочарованию, в Харренхолле не оказалось ни одного пироманта, поэтому он немедленно собрал двор и отбыл обратно в Красный замок, по пути совершенно забыв о мейстере, воронах и о том, зачем они вообще ему понадобились. Гнев Эйериса угас, превратившись в дурную шутку. А может, это было своеобразным проявлением мудрости. Хорошо бы Рейегар так же быстро забыл о девчонке Старк. Оберин надеялся, что так оно и будет, когда уже в Солнечном Копье узнал из дядиных писем, что Элия ждет ребенка.

«Сейчас ее может предать только слабое здоровье, но она привыкла бороться с недугом с детства. Элии ничто не угрожает».

Брак принес им больше печали, чем счастья, но счастье было не к лицу Рейегару: хрупкая принцесса казалась лучшей парой для меланхоличного принца, чем дикая волчица.

Элии ничто не угрожало, поскольку ни король, ни его прежний Десница ни в коей мере не собирались освобождать место для Лианны Старк. Ливен был прав: Тайвин Ланнистер, скорее, освободит путь к власти для себя самого.

«Сейчас Элию может предать только слабое здоровье». Потому что все остальные нарушили данные ей обещания. Все, кто должен был защищать ее и лелеять — ее муж и сам Оберин — предали Элию и ее нерожденного ребенка.

* * *

Как только ей дали младенца, Эллария слабым голосом прошептала слова благословения:

— Именем Богини и твоим собственным именем клянусь, что всегда буду тебя защищать. Вверяю тебя в руки Богини, ибо я почитаю ее, нашу мать, в тебе, моей дочери. Пусть ее сила станет тебе щитом!

Оберин взял дочь на руки, такую маленькую и… и чудесную, насколько можно было судить по ее сморщенному личику и красному тельцу, наскоро обтертому, но все равно липкому и грязному. Он изучал ее от морщинистых ножек с невероятно маленькими пальцами и самыми настоящими ноготками до копны волос на голове, таких черных и блестящих, каких он никогда не видел. Ресницы у нее были такими же черными и длинными, и сама она была самой прекрасной девочкой, которую только видел свет.

Оберина никогда не заботили боги. Если они действительно существовали, их тоже мало заботило существование Оберина, да и вообще никакой пользы они не приносили. Людям хватало своей собственной ярости и жестокости. Простая логика подсказывала, что существовал лишь один бог, которого почитали повсюду, хоть и не воспевали в гимнах, — Неведомый, Многоликий, Черный козел из Квохора или Безмолвный бог — у него было много имен, которые остерегались произносить вслух. Каждому человеку было суждено умереть. Этому богу не посвящали новорожденных детей, поскольку каждый человек и так принадлежал ему с самого начала.

И все же кое-что для Оберина оставалось священно.

— Именем Элии Нимерос Мартелл, которую я не смог защитить и которую лишили ее детей, и твоим собственным именем я клянусь, что всегда буду тебя защищать. Я не подведу ни тебя, ни твою мать, в руки которой я тебя вверяю. Я дорожу вами обеими и нарекаю тебя, моя новорожденная дочь Элия, в честь моей родной сестры. Пусть сила твоей матери пребудет с тобой!

* * *

— Могу ли я напомнить тебе, что это беспрецедентно и абсолютно неприемлемо для принца Дорна провести день наречения бастарда? Тем более подарив ей фамильное имя рода Мартелл? — возмутился Оберин.

Доран пристально посмотрел на него:

— Напомни лучше, с каких это пор ты следуешь правилам?

— Это ведь почти равноценно признанию членом семьи, принадлежащим к роду Нимерос Мартелл. Наша мать оказала подобную честь Дейнам, нашим самым преданным знаменосцам. — Оберин объяснял очевидное, но его брат, обычно строго придерживающийся безопасного курса, временами неосознанно пытался выйти за рамки разумного.

— Я многим обязан Элларии и даже более того. Зная тебя, дальше ваши отношения вряд ли будут продолжаться, поэтому, боюсь, мне придется ловить момент, пока ваши любовные чары не развеялись.

Оберин вспылил:

— Наши отношения совершенно не твое дело!

— Учти, я всегда снисходительно относился ко всем твоим поступкам, поэтому будь любезен подчиниться, — строго прервав его, Доран непроизвольно повысил голос, но тут же взял себя в руки и повторил уже спокойным и в то же время непререкаемым тоном: — Я собираюсь придать наречению именем официальный характер, как полагается.

— Не думаю, что Мелларио это понравится, — усмехнулся Оберин.

— Возможно, — небрежно согласился Доран, зная, что на самом деле обе женщины, к его великому удивлению и облегчению, неплохо ладят друг с другом.

Мелларио принадлежала к купеческому роду и потому имела гораздо меньше предрассудков начет крови и происхождения, чем знать Вестероса. Фаворитка ее деверя, выросшая за Узким морем, как и она сама, снискала ее расположение быстрее, чем дорнийские придворные дамы. К тому же, Мелларио оценила, как благотворно Эллария влияет на Оберина. Доран часто думал, что Эллария положительно влияет и на его жену. Будучи наполовину лиссенийкой, она как никто другой могла сравнить нравы Вольных городов и Дорна, помогая его любимой жене привыкнуть к обычаям его королевства, принять их, а временами даже позволить посмеяться над ними.

— Пусть это будет моей заботой, а не твоей, — отмахнулся он. — Я постараюсь доказать ей, что ребенок не принесет нам больше проблем, чем уже приносишь ты.

Оберин с трудом воздержался от едкого комментария, понимая, что негодование не поможет сломить несгибаемую волю брата.

— Одна из моих дочерей уже названа в честь нашей матери, помнишь?

— Безусловно.

— Имя Нимерии тоже занято, но есть еще Дейенерис и, пожалуй, Мерия Желтая Жаба… Если только Арианна, твоя принцесса-лягушка, не будет завидовать.

— Оберин, ты вообще меня слушаешь? — Доран, начиная терять терпение, взял со стоящего рядом блюда самый спелый апельсин и принялся катать его по столу. Так было проще восстановить душевное равновесие, которое регулярно и с неизменным успехом подрывал его брат. Наконец он устремил на него внимательный взгляд и с тяжелым вздохом сказал: — Я принц Дорна.

— Бесспорно. Ты правящий принц Дорна, а я — просто принц Дорна. Это я усвоил.

— Разве? Это далось тебе с трудом. — Доран, по-прежнему не спуская глаз с Оберина, раздавил апельсин в ладони. — Я твой принц, твой сюзерен и глава твоей семьи. Так услышь мою волю.

Неожиданный ультиматум захватил все внимание Оберина.

«Не проси меня играть по твоим правилам, Доран. Я не буду», — он с вызовом посмотрел на брата.

— Ну, и какое же имя мой принц желает даровать моей дочери?

— А ты не догадываешься, Оберин?

«Будешь. По твоим собственным правилам. Но мы будем играть вместе».

Доран прикрыл глаза, и его голос понизился до шепота, настолько тихого, что Оберин скорее прочел по губам, чем услышал:

— Элия.


End file.
